Amor en los viñedos
by sanvero
Summary: Cuando Hermione se marcho de Bordeaux, cuatro años atras, lo abandono todo, incluso a su esposo, Severus. Sin embargo llevaba algo con ella. Ahora, Severus se encargara de vengarse de ella, por abandonarlo y ocultarle que tendria un hijo. AU.
1. Capitulo 1

Hola aquí estoy de nuevo con otra historia.

**IMPORTANTE:** NO es mía esta basada en una novela llamada… la verdad no lo se y escrita por, la verdad tampoco no lo se.

Y les voy a decir porque no lo se. Un día limpiando la "bodega" de la casa me encontré con un libro sin pasta y de hojas amarillas, me llamo la atención y decidí ver de que se trataba y oh sorpresa era una novela desgastada y vieja, le pregunte a mi madre y me dijo que era bonita que la leyera y pues eso hice. Me gusto y me dije "y porque no?" cierto personaje es algo parecido a aunque no del todo.

**NOTA IMPORTANTE: **Repetir otra vez que **NO ES MIA **esta basada en una novela de una escritora muy buena, a mi parecer. Si a alguien le suena la historia y cree saber quien es él o la autor (a) o por lo menos el titulo, por favor dígame y lo pondré aquí, gracias.

Otra cosa el titulo no es el verdadero, como ya dije no me lo se.

Amor en los viñedos.

El motivo.

Hermione se encontraba ansiosa y con el corazón palpitándole acelerado cuando el doctor Albus Dumbledore termino de examinar a su hijo, de tres años, quien tenía el torso desnudo. Mientras la enfermera vestía el pequeño, el medico salio junto con la madre hacia su consultorio y cerro la puerta. Hermione se preparo para escucharlo. Su largo cabello castaño rizado se mantenía alejado de su cara por medio de una peineta. Los ojos cafés le brillaban por la preocupación.

-Como esta mi hijo, doctor Dumbledore? –le pregunto y su voz era apenas un murmullo.

Conocía muy bien al galeno para no darse cuenta de la seriedad de su rostro. El trajo al mundo a Ferdie y la enfermedad asmática de su hijo, durante los últimos dos años, la había obligado a visitarlo con frecuencia.

-El no mejora –le confirmo el hombre- y no necesita decirme que los ataques de asma se han hecho más frecuentes en los últimos meses.

Un frío estremecimiento sacudió su cansado cuerpo. El le decía la verdad, pues ella había pasado muchas noches sentada junto a la camita del niño proporcionándole los medicamentos que le habían prescrito para ayudarlo a respirar.

-¿Que debo hacer?

-Solo hay una cosa según mi opinión –le advirtió él- aléjelo de la costa y llévelo tierra adentro.

-¿De vacaciones, quiere decir? –pregunto esperanzada, evadiendo la única solución obvia.

-En definitiva. Ferdie padecerá asma para siempre. De esto estoy seguro, pero lejos de la costa aliviara lo suficiente. No podrá permanecer aquí en Ciudad del Cabo.

-No puedo renunciar a mi trabajo y cambiarme a otro lugar.

-Comprendo que trabaja para sostener a su hijo y que apenas empieza a cosechar los frutos de sus esfuerzos anteriores, pero, si valúa en algo la salud de su hijo, Hermione, debe marcharse cuanto antes.

-¿Tan grave es su mal?

Interrumpieron su conversación cuando la puerta se abrió y el pequeño, de cabello oscuro, entro. Una tierna sonrisa apareció en el rostro del infante, al tiempo que su mirada se hacia radiante. El era el único objetivo en su vida y no podía arriesgarse a perderlo.

-Vamos a casa Ferdie –tomo con ternura la mano de su hijo entre la suyas.

-Si me necesita ya sabe que bastara que llame por teléfono e iré cuanto antes –murmuro Dumbledore y abrió la puerta.

-Muchas gracias.

Ferdie charlo incansable mientras llegaban a la planta baja y salían al calido sol de otoño, pero Hermione no le ponía la menor atención. Sus pensamientos se agitaban en un torbellino para hallar una solución y solo cuando Ferdie se sentó a su lado en el auto, se dio cuenta de que su hijo se había hundido en un profundo silencio para observar el comportamiento de ella.

-Mamita ¿Por qué estas preocupada? –le pregunto con una voz ronca extraña para su edad.

-No estoy preocupada, cariño.

-A mi me lo pareces –reitero.

-Oh Ferdie! –Hermione suspiro casi apunto de llorar y lo tomo entre sus brazos con fuerza- vamos a casa –sugirió un poco mas controlada- te daré un poco de leche caliente y unos pastelillos de los que te prepare ayer.

-¿Podré ponerles nueces? –le pregunto desprendiéndose de ella y volvió a acomodarse en asiento.

-Podrás agregarles todo lo que tú quieras.

Hermione puso en marcha el motor y ninguno volvió a hablar mientras se dirigían a casa. Situada en los suburbios del norte de la ciudad.

Hermione no dejo de pensar en la solución a su futuro que tendría que ser en beneficio de la salud de Ferdie. Sus pensamientos continuaron en lo mismo cuando por la noche lo acostó y se quedo a su lado, contemplando su palidez. Ferdie era el vivo retrato de su padre. Nadie que los viera podía dudar que fuera hijo de Severus Snape. Tenía los ojos negros y el cabello aun más negro, y lacio. Hermione estaba segura que cuando creciera seria tan apuesto como su progenitor.

Volvió a suspirar y apago la luz aunque que se quedo sentad en la oscuridad escuchando el agitado respirar de su hijo. Después se puso de pie y salio de puntillas a prepararse una taza de café. Cuando se sentó en el sofá, con su taza de café en las manos se dio cuenta de que sus pensamientos se remontaban al pasado y no al futuro incierto como debería.

Quedo huérfana cuando tenía siete años por lo que tuvo que pasar de un hogar a otro. A los dieciocho termino sus estudios y descubrió que sus padres le habían dejado una pequeña herencia que le permitió pagar sus estudios durante dos años en una escuela de secretariado. Se vio obligada a trabajar los fines de semanas y días festivos para poder tener algún dinero extra para satisfacer otros gastos indispensables. A los veinte, cuando término sus estudios, contaba con una pequeña suma en el banco. Se compro un auto usado y se dedico a pasear los fines de semana por los encantadores viñedos cerca de Ciudad del Cabo.

Fue en el valle del río Berg, donde Hermione conoció a Severus Snape. La banda del motor del auto se rompió y ella no sabia como arreglarla cuando apareció un jeep y se detuvo a corta distancia de ella. Un hombre muy alto se le acerco. Desde ese momento su vida cambio. Muy atractivo y servicial, la examino de arriba a bajo, lo que le provoco un estremecimiento de pavor.

-Severus Snape – fue como se presento de manera un tanto brusca.

El saludo fue breve y de inmediato, se volvió a examinar el daño del auto. Enseguida, su mirada se dirigió a sus delgados tobillos mientras el viento jugaba con la orilla de su falda levantándola, para mostrar gran parte de sus muslos.

-No trae medias.

-Pues… no –respondió ruborizada ante el escrutinio de Severus.

-¿Tiene algún par disponible?

-Si, en mi maleta.

-Tráigalo.

Confundida lo obedeció y quince minutos después, con una banda improvisada con las medias, pudo continuar su viaje a Paarl en tanto que Severus la seguía de cerca en su jeep.

Le consiguió alojamiento en casa de unos amigos. Solo entonces se dio cuenta de que él se consideraba responsable de ella. Durante las tres semanas siguientes, la cortejo con insistencia hasta que la convenció. Él era un experto en el arte de la seducción y su poderosa masculinidad era, para ella, un influjo mucho más poderoso que el vino que él elaboraba y vendía bajo la marca de _Bordeaux _en su finca. Fue inevitable que ella se enamorara de un hombre así y se caso con el un mes después de haberlo conocido.

Los acontecimientos que se desarrollaron en aquellos breves meses de matrimonio prefería no recordarlos. Debía pensar en su futuro y en el de Ferdie. Necesitaba alejarse de la costa y el único lugar en el que pudo pensar fue en el valle colmado de vegetación donde el aire era todavía puro y fresco. No podía ir a Paarl. ¡Jamás a Paarl! Tenia que encontrar un sitio adecuado para ella y su hijo en Stellenbosch. Estaba bastante alejado del mar y, sin embargo, lo suficientemente cerca de Ciudad del Cabo para llevar a Ferdie al doctor cuando fuera necesario.

Redacto esa tarde su renuncia. No tenía tiempo que perder, pero le pareció una de las cartas más difíciles de hacer. En los últimos tres años había trabajado como secretaria de uno de los directivos de una empresa de ingeniería. Siempre la trataron con consideración y por eso, lamentaba tener que separarse, pero la salud de su hijo era mucho más importante.

Fin del primer Cáp.

Bueno ya saben dejen sus reviews, cuando llegue a los diez vuelvo a actualizar.

**EN EL PROXIMO CAP:**

-¿Ya tienes trabajo?

-No aun no….

-Hermione Snape?

Hacia tiempo que nadie la llamaba por su nombre de casada y no por el de soltera….

Los movimientos de Severus eran de gran agilidad, suaves………..

Si quieren mas…… dejen sus reviews.

Chao. Besos.


	2. Capitulo 2

Hola! Decir que nada de esto es mío, ni la historia ni los personajes (mmmm si severus fuera mío mmmmmmmmmm). Esta basada en una novela cuyo titulo y autor desconozco. Si a alguien le suena dígamelo. Universo alterno.

Si alguien me quiere demandar favor comunicarse con mis abogados Fred & George Weasley, y ellos se encargaran de las brom… ejem papeleo correspondiente.

Sin nada más por el momento a leer.

Amor en los viñedos

Hermione dejo a Ferdie en la guardería, de paso a su trabajo a la mañana siguiente. Llego a la oficina unos cuantos minutos antes que lo hiciera su jefe lo que le dejo el tiempo suficiente para dejarle la renuncia sobre el escritorio.

Arthur Rennie la vio con severidad desde el lado opuesto de su escritorio en tanto que con un dedo golpeaba la renuncia.

-¿Qué significa esto Hermione¿No la hemos tratado bien?

-Nada de eso señor Rennie y de verdad lo siento –empezó a disculparse-. En la renuncia explico que me debo alejar de la región de la costa para beneficio de mi hijo.

- Ya se que padece asma crónica, mas nunca supuse que fuera algo delicado.

-Es mucho mas serio de lo que yo también imaginaba.

El aspecto de Arthur Rennie se suavizó mientras observaba la esbelta figura de su secretaria.

-Lamento mucho perderla.

-He estado muy contenta aquí y no quisiera marcharme, pero… -hizo una breve pausa y agrego-. No tengo otra opción. La salud de Ferdie es lo más importante por el momento.

-¿Ya tiene otro trabajo?

-No, aun no…. –se mordió el labio- había pensado faltar el resto de la semana para encontrar algo.

-En las actuales circunstancias, no tengo el menor inconveniente en darle el permiso.

-Es usted muy bondadoso.

-Nada tiene que agradecer.

Su jefe le sonrió, comprensivo.

Además de empleo Hermione necesitaba rentar departamento y contratar a alguien que cuidara al pequeño mientras lo hacia.

Entonces pensó en Luna Lovegood, Luna Malfoy, se corrigió mentalmente de inmediato, porque por amistades mutuas supo los cambios que habían ocurrido en la hacienda _Solitaire_. Luna se caso con Draco Malfoy, gerente y viticultor del rancho. Hermione comprendió que en aquella ocasión hubo numerosas especulaciones a ese matrimonio. Entre otras, que ambos se vieron obligados a casarse para que ella pudiera heredar tanto _Solitaire_, como la hacienda contigua. Cualquiera que haya sido la razón para celebrar tal unión, las murmuraciones resultaron, aparentemente, falsas, Luna y Draco, de acuerdo a la opinión de quien se lo informo, eran felices con su pequeña hija.

Hermione y Luna se demostraron mucho cariño y aprecio. Ambas tenían entonces veinte años y con mucha frecuencia iba a _Solitaire_, porque además de la estimación, la revivía la compañía vibrante y alegre, de Luna. Eso fue hacia ya cuatro años; Hermione no estaba segura ahora de que fuera bien recibida después del tiempo transcurrido.

Había solo una forma de saberlo y Hermione decidió esa tarde, después de acostar a Ferdie, tomar el directorio telefónico para buscar el numero de _Solitaire_. Marcó y pasaron varios segundos antes que una voz femenina le contestara.

-¿Luna? –Pregunto Hermione nerviosa, dudando de la identidad de su interlocutora y en cuanto escucho la afirmación un tanto interrogativa se identifico-. Soy Hermione.

-¿Hermione Snape?

Hacia tiempo que nadie la llamaba por su nombre de casada y no por el de soltera, Granger, aunque todavía se encontraba legalmente unida a su esposo Severus.

-Si soy yo.

-¡Santo cielo! -hubo otro silencio, no muy prolongado- ¿En donde has estado todo este tiempo?

-Vivo aquí en Ciudad del Cabo.

-Sus dedos, nerviosos, jugaban con el cable del aparato.

-¿Por qué no me has escrito ni me informaste nada?

-Al principio quise, pero después pensé que era mejor no hacerlo –Hermione no quería prolongar demasiado la conversación telefónica y, ansiosa, se decidió a entrar en materia- Luna, pensaras de mi lo peor, pero¿te podría pedir un favor?

-Si puedo ayudarte, hazlo.

-Necesito un lugar donde alojarme por unos cuantos días –hizo una pausa y con rapidez agrego-. También para mi hijo.

-¿Tu hijo?...

-Todo te lo explicare cuando nos veamos –se apresuro a responderle, antes de que la mujer pudiera lanzarle una catarata de catarata de preguntas-. Necesito encontrar trabajo en Stellenbosch o mas alejado del mar y requiero de un sitio adecuado para dejar a Ferdie mientras yo busco ese trabajo.

Hizo una pausa para tomar aliento, molesta por tener que importunar a Luna, pero, por proteger la salud de su hijo, tenia que hacerlo.

-¿Podrías admitirnos unos cuantos días?

-Te preparare una habitación de inmediato. ¿Cuando vendrás?

-Saldré mañana temprano.

-Muy bien.

-Otra cosa, Luna, confío en tu silencio y discreción.

-Si quieres decir que valla corriendo a decírselo a Severus, tienes mi palabra de que no lo haré.

-Gracias.

Se sintió aliviada cuando dejo el teléfono en su lugar. Tomo una maleta y empezó a guardar su ropa y la de Ferdie para mantenerse ocupada. Todo habría sido diferente si Severus le hubiera hecho sentir una vez, _solo una vez,_ que se interesaba por sus sentimientos, con la misma pasión que lo hacia por su cuerpo. Estaba acostumbrado a tomar todo sin dar nada a cambio.

Se arreglo el cabello que le caía por la frente y procuro concentrarse en su tarea. Sin embargo, la voz áspera y cortante de Severus volvía a surgir de de los más remotos confines de su memoria cuando le dijo:

-Si sales de esta casa ahora, no pienses en volver jamás.

Poco le importo a él que lo hubiera pronunciado como un ultimátum definitivo y no intentó siquiera solicitar una explicación cuando ella lo amenazo con abandonarlo. Entonces, guardo sus cosas más indispensables y abandonó _Bordeaux_ sin mencionarle a Severus que esperaba un hijo.

No podía imaginar por que evocaba el pasado después de todo el tiempo transcurrido. Quizá su decisión de regresar a la región de los magníficos viñedos hubiera sido la causa de traerle tan vividamente esos dolorosos recuerdos, pero, cualquiera que fuera la causa, le resultaban casi insoportables. Se pregunto si haría lo correcto al buscar un hogar para ella y para Ferdie en Stellenbosch. Talvez estaba demasiado cerca de la zona de Paarl, donde se encastraban los grandes viñedos de Severus, pero amaba esa región del país con sus escarpadas montañas y no podía pensar en ninguna otra provincia del norte donde pudiera instalarse.

Después de una noche de insomnio, Hermione se levanto muy temprano para continuar con los preparativos de último momento y abandono Ciudad del Cabo después del desayuno. A pesar de que el transito era muy pesado y complicado a esa hora, en cuanto salio de la cuidad, empezó a disfrutar del paisaje. Ferdie se divertía con su pequeño automóvil de juguete y después de media hora de viaje, se mostró muy inquieto.

-¿A dónde vamos, mama? –le pregunto por tercera ocasión.

-Ya te lo dije a, _Solitaire._

-¿Que es eso?

-Una hacienda vinícola cercana a Stellenbosch.

-¿Qué casa en una hacienda vinícola?

-Un lugar en cucuyos terrenos crecen las uvas con las que se hace el vino.

-Oh! –se quedo silencioso y pensativo unos momentos y luego pregunto:

-¿Y porque vamos a Sol… Sol?...

-_Solitaire_- le explico con paciencia- vamos a alojarnos con una amiga mía.

-¿Vamos de paseo?

-Estaremos unos cuantos días.

-¿Esta lejos todavía?

-No –le contesto y trato de concentrarse en camino sinuoso, bañado por el sol radiante. Entonces, le sugirió-. ¿Por que no te duermes un rato?

-No tengo sueño, pero si hambre.

-Hay unos panecillos cerca de ti.

Se felicito por haberse acordado poco antes de salir, de prepararle algo a Ferdie para que comiera, con lo que ya se estuvo calmado y tranquilo por el resto del viaje.

Condujo por la calles de Stellenbosch y admiró la arquitectura de los edificios, abandono la ciudad y después de unos quince minutos mas de viaje llego a la majestuosa entrada de los terrenos de _Solitaire_ y se acerca a la mansión de la hacienda, de estilo gótico.

Detuvo su Renault bajo la sombra de un roble y bajo con Ferdie en brazos. Casi de inmediato Luna salio de la casa y con pasos ágiles y rápidos se dirigió hacia ella. Alta y esbelta, con su cabello rubio que le llegaba un poco mas allá de los hombros, parecía no haber cambia en nada en esos cuatro años.

-¡Hermione! –Exclamó al tiempo que la abrazaba y sonreían mutuamente-. ¡Que alegría volver a verte!

-Han pasado mas de tres años… casi cuatro –replico Hermione.

Después la mirada de Luna se dirigió al niño.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Ferdie –presento a su hijo-. Saluda a tía Luna.

Muy circunspecto para sus tres años y medio, tendió con un gesto de cortesía su mano hacia la rubia, quien la estrechó con cordialidad.

-Uno de los sirvientes llevará tu equipaje –le comunico Luna tomándola por un brazo y a Ferdie de la mano y los condujo hacia la casa.

Disfrutaron del té cómodamente sentadas en la espaciosa sala, con sus ventanas altas y su combinación de muebles antiguos y modernos. Siempre le había gustado a Hermione esta sala, pero en esta ocasión se encontraba demasiado tensa para examinarla con detenimiento y embelesarse con su decoración. Cuando Ferdie salio para jugar en el jardín se tranquilizo un poco.

-Es hijo de Severus. ¿Verdad?

Mas que de pregunta, su tono fue de afirmación.

-Si, es de él.

-¿Ya lo sabe Severus?

-No, nunca se lo dije.

-¡Hermione!... –hizo una pausa como si se hubiera quedado sin palabras, luego agrego- -¿Pero, porque?

-Sencillamente, no resulto –resumió todo, porque no era capaz de narrarle los secesos que, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, le causaban mucho dolor.

-Estabas perdidamente enamorada de él….

-Ese fue unos de los problemas. Yo lo amaba demasiado, más él a mi no.

-Siempre creí que él estaba loco de amor por ti.

-Aunque me deseara nunca me dijo que me amara. Además apareció en escena Bellatrix Black.

-¡Ah si! La hija de uno de los directivos de Stellenbosch.

-¡Exacto!

En la pequeña mesita que estaba entre ellas, un ramo de rosas esparcía su aroma y esto era doloroso para Hermione ya que le evocaba aquellos meses que vivió con Severus.

-Sabia que Bellatrix era una visitante asidua de _Bordeaux_ y todavía lo sigue siendo, sin embargo supongo que nada hay entre ellos ¿o si?

-Ella siempre lo acosaba y él nunca hizo nada por alejarla o rechazarla. ¡Oh, Luna! Las cosas nunca marcharon bien entre nosotros y Severus y yo tuvimos un tremendo disgusto la víspera que yo fuera con el doctor para que me confirmara mis sospechas de que estaba embarazada. Hice muchas cosas esa tarde antes que regresara a casa para darle la noticia a Severus. Cuándo llegué a _Bordeaux_ encontré a Severus en su estudio con Bellatrix. Como de costumbre, ella coqueteaba con él y no obstante que se dio cuenta de que los observaba, no hizo el menor esfuerzo intento por separarse.

-¿Entonces decidiste marcharte?

-Después de otra discusión muy agria, si.

-¿No intento detenerte?

-No –se estremeció ante el recuerdo- me dijo que si salía de _Bordeaux_, era para siempre.

-De modo que te fuiste sin informarle que ibas a tener un hijo…

-Si lo hubiera hecho, él habría insistido en que me quedara y yo no estaba dispuesta a continuar nuestro matrimonio en tales circunstancias.

-Mencionaste en el teléfono algo de un empleo –Luna cambio el tema de conversación para recibir otra explicación.

-Ferdie padece asma y el doctor me indico que debería alejarlo de la costa. De inmediata pensé en Stellenbosch, porque recordé qué limpio y puro es el aire. El doctor Dumbledore me asegura que Ferdie podría superar su enfermedad solo de esa forma.

-¿Qué arias si Severus se enterara de la existencia de Ferdie?

-No sucederá si nos mantenemos alejados el uno del otro. Además, usare mi apellido de soltera, Granger.

-¿Cuándo empezaras a buscar trabajo?

-Esta misma tarde. ¿Podrías cuidar a Ferdie?

-Por supuesto que si, tendrá la compañía de Eloise.

Hermione conoció a la niña durante el almuerzo, una criatura de quince meses, que de inmediato atrajo la atención de Ferdie. Draco no era el tipo de hombre que Hermione imagino. Siempre pensó que alguien tan ardiente y fogosa como Luna, debería casarse con alguien que la dominara y Draco no parecía ser así. Alto, blanco y de aspecto serio, casi severo. Sin embargo era muy cariñoso con Luna y Eloise. Le simpatizo de inmediato y sintió que esa simpatía era mutua.

Esa tarde al regresar a _Solitaire_, después de la búsqueda inútil de trabajo en la ciudad, se encontró con que Draco se encontraba preparándose el te en la terraza.

-Me alegro de que podamos estar unos momentos a solas, Hermione –le dijo cuando ella se le unió y decidió en su interior que la mejor manera era el ataque.

-No aprueba mi conducta.

-No apruebo lo que hace –declaro con franqueza y casi brusquedad- ¿se imagina como reaccionaria Severus cuando se entere después de todo este tiempo que tiene un hijo de tres años?

-Si me lo puedo imaginar. ¿Piensa decírselo?

-Ese asunto es suyo, pero si voy a convertirme en parte de este engaño, él va a odiarme también.

Hermione nunca pensó en este aspecto de la situación y empezó a surgir en ella un sentimiento de culpabilidad.

-Ahora comprendo que nunca debí venir aquí.

-Hermione, nos da mucho gusto que este con nosotros, pero debe hablar con Severus respecto a Ferdie.

-Ahora ya es demasiado tarde –sintió que estaba a punto de llorar y trato de contener las lágrimas.

.Nunca es demasiado tarde –argumento Draco.

-Cuando tome mi ropa para marcharme, hace ya casi cuatro años, me dijo que si salía, nunca pensara en volver.

-Pero tiene derecho a saber que es padre de un niño.

-¿Por qué? Podría intentar quitármelo.

-Severus no haría eso…

-¿No lo haría¿Qué tanto lo conoce?

-Lo conozco bastante.

-No es así. De lo contrario sabría que me quitaría a Ferdie sin tomar en cuenta mis sentimientos –su voz casi se ahogaba cuando continuó- no se preocupaba por mi en lo absoluto, pero sé muy bien cuanto deseaba un hijo.

Durante el profundo silencio que siguió, ni Hermione ni Draco escucharon los pasos de Luna que se acercaba. Después de una rápida mirada a la cara de Hermione, pregunto molesta:

-¿Estuviste torturando a Hermione?

-Me temo que si. Pero creo que lo hice por su bien y solo espero que ella lo haya comprendido así.

-Desde luego. Estoy de acuerdo con que Severus debe saber de la existencia de Ferdie, pero también pienso que ya es demasiado tarde para y considero que si lo ignora, no le afectara mucho, en tanto que si se llega a enterar, la que sufrirá seré yo.

Draco hizo un ligero movimiento de cabeza y en cuanto termino su té, se disculpo para retirarse.

-¿Tuviste suerte y encontraste trabajo? –le pregunto en cuanto se quedaron solas y se sirvió un té.

-Me temo que no. Las vacantes que encontré tenían un sueldo tan raquítico que no podría sostenerme ni siquiera a mi. Fui a varias compañías con la esperanza de que tuviera alguna oportunidad y aunque el salario era aceptable, la posibilidad de ingresar seria hasta dentro de uno o dos meses y no puedo esperar tanto tiempo.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Creo que tendré que olvidarme de Stellenbosch y marcharme a Worcester –había una nota de desesperación cuando agrego-. Tal vez allá si pueda encontrar alga que me convenga.

Un jeep lleno de polvo entro en_ Solitaire_ pero ninguna de las dos mujeres lo noto sino hasta que se detuvo bajo la sombra del roble.

-¡Caramba! -exclamó Luna cuando vio que la enorme silueta de Severus descendió del vehículo- debí anticiparme que él tiene la costumbre de venir inesperadamente para hablar con Draco y ahora me temo que es demasiado tarde para retirarnos sin que nos vea.

Hermione no pudo moverse aunque hubiera querido hacerlo. Sus piernas se quedaron rígidas, cuando él se dirigió hacia ellas. Los movimientos de Severus eran de gran agilidad, suaves como los de una fiera en acecho. Hermione conocía demasiado bien la fuerza de aquellas grandes manos que él oprimió brevemente a sus lados cuando, por fin, se vieron frente a frente. La miro fríamente, sin interés ni emoción y ella se aferro con fuerza a los brazos de su sillón.

Fin de Cáp. 2

Hola que tal! Como están todos? Le gusto el Cáp? Eso espero.

Muchas gracias por los reviews, había dicho que solo hasta los diez pero si me espero nunca actualizo, así que de ahora en adelante cada semana o un poquito mas (estoy preparándome para las pruebas nacionales (división de control de calidad, bachillerato) y no se si tengo mucho tiempo) ahora muchas gracias a:

**Lara Malfoy-Lynn: **hola!Que bueno que te haya gustado el otro fic. Bueno ya sabes un poco más de por que a Hermione le duele recordar. Y con el nombre, si es raro, pero tiene un no se que por no se donde que me atrajo. Un abrazo chao.

**Tercy-S-Scloe:** agradezco tu sinceridad. La verdad si son caps cortos pero prometo actualizar pronto. Y si, es en Sudáfrica ( yo también lo tuve que buscar cuando la leia) y con respecto al año pues: tomando en cuenta que la novela esta en malas condiciones, bastante vieja,que el primer auto que se compro hermione era un Austin usado (no he encontrado fotos ni nada sobre el auto), el tipo de la ropa y lo demás diría que de mas o menos los años entre 1988 (lo que significaría que Ferdie tendría 21 años en la actualidad) y los 1995, pero tratare que quede en la época actual. Espero haberte respondido bien, besos.

**SUE: **hola! gracias. Bueno ya actualice espero que te haya gustado. Un beso.

**amsp14: **que tal! Aquí esta el otro Cáp. Espero que también te guste chao.

**EN EL PROXIMO CAP.**

-Es mío…….

…… si rechazas mi oferta………..

-¡Tu no harías eso!

-Trata de escapar de mi querida Hermione y…….

Espero sus reviews hasta la próxima.


	3. Capitulo 3

"Para encontrarle gusto a la vida, no hay como morirse" Enrique Jardiel Poncela.

Hola!

Como tan? Aquí les traigo el otro Cáp. Estoy a punto de someter a mi madre a una terapia de hipnosis haber si se acuerda del titulo. Pero nada.

Ya saben ni los personajes ni la historia es mía. No me se el titulo ni el autor y he encontrado un nuevo agujero de polilla en el libro.

Amor en los viñedos.

-Que amable eres en visitarnos, Severus! –exclamo entusiasta Luna, para romper el molesto silencio que se creo.

-Hola, Hermione. Hace mucho tiempo ya………

-Si –apenas pudo pronunciar con voz ronca en tanto que lo veía impresionada.

No había cambiado mucho, pensó mientras lo examinaba detenidamente, sin que él se diera cuenta. Tenia unas cuantas canas prematuras en las sienes y, después de un examen mas detenido, se percato de que había disminuido de peso.

-¿Quieres un te, Severus? –intento romper luna otra vez el tenso silencio.

-No ahora, gracias –declinó la invitación sin apartar la vista de Hermione quien oprimía repetidamente los brazos de su sillón en un intento de ocultar su nerviosismo.

-¿Qué haces en _Solitaire_, Hermione?

El estremecimiento que la sacudió, quedo fuera de su control y el único pensamiento que tuvo en ese momento fue que debía de mantener a Ferdie fuera de esta situación para que no se enterara de su existencia.

-Vino a pasar unos días con migo mientras arregla unos asuntos en Stellenbosch –intervino Luna para darle tiempo a su amiga de que recuperara el control.

-Creo que Hermione es capaz de explicarlo ella misma –Severus le contesto en un tono muy mordaz. Luna se disponía a responderle de la misma forma cuando la aludida decidió intervenir:

-Esta bien, Luna –dijo apresuradamente con una suplica silenciosa en sus ojos cuando el sonido de una risa infantil llego.

Luna comprendió la situación, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el niño llego corriendo a la terraza.

-¡Mamita, mamita, mira lo que tengo! –exclamo Ferdie muy emocionado.

Hermione rápidamente se levanto con el inútil deseo de tomar a su hijo y huir, pero demasiado tarde por que Severus se volvió hacia el niño en el instante en que apareció en la terraza.

-Si, cariño, es encantador –intento aparentar naturalidad cuando se inclino para examinar el polluelo que Ferdie sostenía en sus manos-. Ahora ve a dejarlo donde lo tomaste.

-¿Tengo que hacerlo? –pregunto con tristeza.

-Si, tienes que hacerlo.

-¡Oh…. esta bien! –acepto desolado y Luna lo condujo para alejarlo de ambos, quienes se quedaron frente a frente.

-¡Es mío! –La áspera y violenta voz masculina rompió por fin el silencio electrizante- ¡Dios! Todo este tiempo has tenido un hijo mío y nunca lo supe.

-¿Por qué supones que es tuyo? –le pregunto, temerosa y desesperada.

-¡Es mío! –Gritó Severus, sacudiéndola por los hombros- ¡Con mil demonios! No estoy ciego, no trates de engañarme.

-¡Quita tus manos de mi! –le dijo en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad de hablar pero, en vez de dejarla libre, deslizo sus manos hacia su cuello y se lo oprimio con tanta fuerza, como si quisiera ahogarla.

-Puedo matarte por esto.

-Severus… por favor –pudo decirle por fin con gran dificultad mientras forcejeaba por liberarse.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? –Le pregunto mientras ella respiraba con dificultad- ¿Por qué te marchaste a sabiendas de que iba a ser padre?

-Nuestro matrimonio ya estaba roto –le respondió buscando el apoya de una silla para normalizar su respiración-. Además, no pensaba permanecer a tu lado solo por el bienestar de Ferdie.

-¿Ferdie¿Se llama Ferdinand? –le pregunto otra vez acercándose hacia ella.

-Le puse por nombre Severus Ferdinand, en honor a ti.

-Me extraña darme cuenta que lo llamaste así y sin embargo, no me comunicaste que soy su padre. ¿En donde has vivido todo este tiempo?

-En Ciudad del Cabo.

-¿Y que haces en _Solitaire_? –volvió a preguntarle sin apartar la vista de ella-. Quiero saber la verdad.

-Busco trabajo –le confeso casi en un murmullo, comprendiendo la inutilidad de jactarse de otra cosa-. Ferdie padece asma y el doctor me aconsejo que lo alejara del mar.

El hecho de saber que su hijo estaba enfermo no suavizó su actitud cuando le hizo la siguiente pregunta:

-¿Ya encontraste algún empleo?

-No.

-Tengo una vacante que debo cubrir cuanto antes en _Bordeaux_ –dijo después de un agotador silencio.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que deseo regresar con tigo?

-No te estoy pidiendo eso –la corrigió con crueldad y ella se sonrojo-. Necesito una persona que se encargue de atender el público como recepcionista y guía mientras yo frecuento a mis amistades y socios. Mi ayudante se caso y acaban de cambiarse a la casa que yo les construí. Desde hace varios meses el apartamento de la casa vieja esta vació. Te puedes cambiar allí de inmediato.

Se sintió acobardada y reacia al simple pensamiento de trabajar para él, por lo que le respondió.

-No, muchas gracias.

-Yo en tu lugar no me precipitaría al rechazar esta oferta.

-Regresare a Ciudad del Cabo mañana temprano y ya pensare en otra solución.

-Te daré una semana para que estudies mi proposición.

-Puedo darte mi respuesta desde ahora y es la misma que antes. ¡No, gracias!

-Seria prudente que recapacitaras, Hermione –le advirtió Severus al mismo tiempo que avanzaba un paso hacia ella-Ahora que se que tengo un hijo, quiero tenerlo de verdad. Si rechazas mi oferta sin pensarlo bien, puedo tomar a Ferdie ahora mismo y despacharte de aquí.

Hermione palideció y lo miro como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacia. Lo había amado antes por su gentileza y por su carácter fuerte. Nunca imagino que también podía ser tan cruel.

-¡Tu no harías eso! –le respondió impulsiva. Se sentía que se ahogaba y estaba apunto de llorar.

-Nunca hago amenazas en vano.

La cólera que embargaba a Hermione solo podía expresarla con lágrimas ante el simple pensamiento de perder a Ferdie.

-¡Eres un loco despiadado!

-Podrás decirme lo que quieras pero quiero a mi hijo en _Bordeaux_ que donde pertenece. Voy a ser mas razonable que tu. Te doy la oportunidad de escoger y tienes una semana para que decidas. Puedes tener el trabajo que te ofrezco, lo cual significa que te puedes quedar con el niño o puedes rechazar el empleo y nunca lo volverás a ver.

Hermione siempre presintió que esto sucedería si Severus llegaba a enterarse de la existencia de Ferdie. Le arrebataría a su hijo sin que le importara su dolor ni sus sentimientos.

-¡Ferdie es mió! –clamó angustiada.

-También es mi hijo y no voy a renunciar mi derecho sobre él –respondió con odiosa calma. Enseguida le extendió su libreta y una pluma-. Anota tu dirección en Ciudad el Cabo.

-¡No! –le grito al comprender que así se cerraba la única vía de escape que le quedaba.

-¡Escríbela! –él se puso frente a ella de forma amenazante. En cuanto escribió los datos le arrebato la libreta y leyó con atención.

-Es mejor que sea la dirección correcta, Hermione. Antes que salga de aquí hoy, voy a anotar, como medida de seguridad, todos los datos del registro de tu automóvil y te localizare de cualquier forma si es que diste una información falsa.

La tomo con fuerza por la muñeca y la obligo a que se acercara más hacia él.

-Trata de escapar de mi, querida Hermione y te encontraras sin la posibilidad de escoger alguna opción, ni siquiera la oportunidad que te he dado.

-¡Eres detestable Severus Snape! –lo insulto tratando de liberarse de la férrea mano que la oprimía.

-Espero tener noticias tuyas antes de una semana –fue todo lo que le dijo y guardo la libreta en uno de sus bolsillos.

Ella, en su afán de huir de él, hacia el interior de la casa casi choco con Luna en el espacioso vestíbulo.

-¿Que sucedió? –le pregunto Luna, conduciéndola hacia la sala.

-Severus me ofreció trabajo en su hacienda.

La rubia la obligo a sentarse en el sofá y ella lo hizo a su lado.

-Hay un apartamento en la casa vieja que se encuentra vacío y quiere que Ferdie y yo lo ocupemos.

-¿Piensas aceptar su ofrecimiento?

-Si me niego, me quitara a mi hijo –en sus ojos se reflejaba la desesperación.

-¿Quieres decir que él quiere quitártelo de verdad? –pregunto incrédula.

-Me ha dado una semana para que decida.

-¡Que noble! –grito furiosa.

-No se que voy a hacer.

-Pero tu no puedes permitir que te quite a Ferdie –la vehemencia con que se expreso Luna era sincera y real.

-No puedo permitirle que me quite a mi hijo, pero tampoco soporto el pensamiento de regresar a _Bordeaux_.

-Supongo que tendrás que hacerlo.

-¿Te imaginas el infierno que será mi vida si acepto?

-De verdad quisiera ayudarte.

Había algún consuelo al saber que Luna se preocupaba por el problema que la agobiaba, no obstante, sus ojos estaban empañados por las lagrimas.

-Es mejor que vaya a ver lo que hace Ferdie antes de que guarde todo, pues pienso salir temprano mañana.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Que le pareció el Cáp? Corto verdad, prometo que el próximo será mas largo.

Muchas gracias a:

**Nocrala: **hola! de verdad quieres saber cuales son los personajes? Pues hay van:

Hermione Granger: Alison Rousseau.

Severus Snape: Dirk du Bois.

Luna Lovegood: Kate Duval.

Draco Malfoy: Rhyno van der Bijl.

Bellatrix Black: Yvette Paulson. Pues hay están ya sabes, la encuentras me dices. Chao.

**Tercy-S-Scloe:** que tal! Aquí me tienes, actualice exacto a la semana. Lamento que hayas llegado tarde, que suerte que el Prof. también lo haya hecho, a mi me ha pasado lo mismo y después de descubrir que me eh estresado y corrido para llegar me entero que el Prof. No llega. Gracias por la ayuda en la búsqueda si lo encuentras me avisas.

Espero que te haya gustado el Cáp. Un besote bye.

**XIOMARA: **que bueno que te guste ahora estoy actualizando más rápido. Chao.

**Sailor Alluminem Siren: **hola! he actualizado pronto corto pero pronto espero que te haya gustado. Hasta otra.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**En el próximo Cáp.:**

-Tuve razones poderosas para actuar así.

Alison titubeo momentáneamente. Solo en una ocasión le había preguntado acerca de….

-Yo no tengo papá.

-También a mi me hiciste una promesa en cierta ocasión y….

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Espero sus reviews, que me hacen feliz, que estén bien chao.


	4. Chapter 4

"Afición es todo lo que vence a la razón" Francisco de Quevedo.

Hola! que tal están?... yo estoy aquí, sin saber todavía el verdadero titulo o autor de la historia, he decidido desistir de la idea del hipnotismo (la verdad es que no me hacen caso). Así que ya saben, los personajes pertenecen a Rowling y la historia a… ya saben que no se. Si les suena me dicen. A leer!

**Amor en los viñedos.**

La vida tuvo características de pesadilla para Hermione durante la semana siguiente. Ya había decidido aceptar la proposición que le hizo Severus pues, de lo contrario, perdería a Ferdie y esto último ni siquiera podía pensarse. Y cuando al final de la semana su hijo sufrió una recaída, sintió que su situación era más desesperada. Veía con angustia la lucha de Ferdie para respirar y acudió presurosa a buscar el auxilio medico.

El doctor llego pocos minutos después de las nueve de esa noche y, después de aplicarle una inyección, le pidió a Hermione que saliera de la habitación de su hijo.

-No quiero que piense que la regaño, pero debo preguntarle ¿Qué tan pronto puede llevarse a Ferdie y alejarlo de este clima que tanto le perjudica?

Sintió de inmediato una gran opresión en su garganta y con un gran esfuerzo le respondió:

-Si pudiera, me lo llevaría mañana, pero tengo que esperar todavía una semana.

-Es demasiado tiempo para el niño y se bien lo que le digo –mientras lo acompañaba hasta la puerta, añadió-. No dude en volver a llamarme en caso de que no observe ninguna mejoría en el transcurso de una hora.

Asintió en silencio y trato de sonreír al darle las gracias, pero las lágrimas se lo impidieron.

Se sentó junto al lecho de Ferdie y sostuvo entre las suyas una de sus manitas. Fue para ella una larga y dolorosa agonía permanecer sentada a su lado, observando el esfuerzo que hacia tratando le llevar aire a sus pulmones. Sabía ya, que por la salud de su hijo no podía pensar en su conveniencia. Su felicidad no tenía la menor importancia ante la salud de su amado hijo. Por esa consideración decidió aceptar el inevitable sendero, el único, que se le presentaba en el futuro.

Ferdie se quedo, por fin, dormido con un sueño en el que su respiración empezó a hacerse menos difícil. Después de quitarle de la frente un mechón rebelde, se alejo silenciosamente de su lado para hacer la llamada que sellaría su destino.

-Snape… -una voz de hombre le respondió.

-¿Severus? Soy… soy Hermione.

Hubo una breve pausa.

-Me imagino que aceptaste mi proposición.

-No me dejaste mucho de donde escoger.

-Tu no me diste ninguna oportunidad –le reprocho, brusco-. Me quitaste el derecho de estar presente cuando naciera mi hijo; me negaste el privilegio de verlo crecer y me dejaste al margen de todo. Por eso simple hecho puedo quitártelo sin el menor remordimiento.

-¿Me lo arrebatarías si me niego a trabajar para ti?

-¿Hay algo que quieras alegar en tu defensa y que me haga reconsiderar tus sentimientos cuando tu nunca te detuviste a tomar en cuenta los míos?

-Tuve razones poderosas para actuar así.

-¡Por supuesto! –dijo sarcástico, y luego agrego en tono duro- ¿cuando vendrás?

-Tengo que trabajar una semana –su mano temblaba en el aparato y una cuantas gotas de sudor perlaron su frente. Era el momento que más había temido, pero estaba obligada a seguir-. Severus, estoy… muy preocupada por… por Ferdie.

-¿Qué tiene? –le pregunto cuando ella no pudo continuar presa de la angustia y el temor.

-Tuve que llamar al doctor esta noche para que lo atendiera y… la situación se ha tornado un tanto urgente.

-¿Tienes que permanecer en tu trabajo otra semana?

-No puedo abandonarlo intempestivamente.

-¿Desde cuando te diste cuenta de estas condiciones? –le pregunto irónico y agrego-. Si quieres que vaya por él y me lo traiga, dímelo.

-¿Podrías hacerlo? ¿Podrías venir por el cuanto antes y llevártelo a _Bordeaux_? –inquirió mediante un gran esfuerzo.

Estaba sorprendida de ella misma. Un mes antes, por nada del mundo hubiera permitido que su hijo estuviera cerca del hombre que lo engendró.

-Estaré allá, a las diez horas –con esa promesa Severus interrumpió los pensamientos tristes y angustiosos de Hermione, pero siguió agitada y nerviosa-. ¿Hay algo más?

-No, eso es todo.

-Estaré allá mañana, ¡Buenas noches! –exclamó para dar por terminada la conversación.

Dejo el teléfono y permaneció sentada uno instantes con la cabeza entre sus manos. Trato de decirse que había actuado de la forma más adecuada para el bien de su hijo, pero su instinto maternal le reprochaba su acción y graves dudas la asaltaron.

Se puso de pie y, lentamente, se dirigió hacia la habitación donde reposaba Ferdie. La noche apenas había empezado para ella. Se sentó junto a la cama de su hijo y se dispuso a permanecer despierta hasta el amanecer. Dormito por momentos en varias ocasiones, pero siempre estuvo atenta para comprobarle el pulso y el ritmo de su respiración.

A la mañana siguiente, no tuvo tiempo de recuperar el sueño perdido. Llamo por teléfono a su trabajo para informar que llegaría tarde y, después de tomar su desayuno, guardo la ropa de Ferdie en una maleta.

-¿A dónde vamos a ir? –demando el niño. Sus facciones mostraban las huellas de su reciente padecimiento.

-Yo no voy a ir a ninguna parte, querido, pero tu si –le respondió mientras le arreglaba el cuello de la camisa y le abotonaba la chaqueta.

-¿Yo?

Hermione titubeo momentáneamente. Solo en una ocasión le había preguntado por su padre y le tuvo que contestar que él había decidido no vivir con ellos. Acepto entonces tal explicación sin hacer comentario alguno; ahora se preguntaba como tomaría la explicación que debería darle.

-Tu padre va a venir a buscarte.

-Yo no tengo papá.

-Si, si lo tienes –le insistió gentil-. ¿Te acuerdas que cuando estuvimos en casa de tía Luna, fue un hambre?

-Creo que si, ¿él es mi padre?

-Si.

Su barbilla tembló y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-¿Por qué tengo que ir con él? ¿Por qué no puedo quedarme aquí contigo?

-Ferdie querido, escúchame –lo Atrajo hacia ella y amorosamente le acaricio el cabello mientras él reclinaba su cabeza en el hombro de su madre-. No te encuentras bien de salud y el doctor Dumbledore dijo que te aliviarías pronto si sales de Ciudad del Cabo.

-Entonces, ¿tus iras también conmigo? –le pregunto ansioso.

-Si, cariño. Pero yo no puedo salir todavía por que tengo que trabajar una semana más. Mientras tanto será lo mejor para ti que te marches y te quedes con tu padre en su hacienda.

Ferdie era muy comprensivo para su edad, pero en esta ocasión se sentía muy desconsolado por tener que separarse de su madre.

-No quiero irme sin ti.

-Será solo por ocho días. Después podremos estar juntos.

Ferdie se quedo pensativo por un momento.

-¿Me lo prometes?

-¡Si, te lo prometo! –le contesto con sinceridad pero, detrás de su risa, había lagrimas. Lo acaricio y lo estrecho entre sus brazos.

-¿Por qué nunca ha estado mi padre con nosotros? –le pregunto cuando termino de guardar la ropa que debería llevarse.

Era demasiado pequeño para que pudiera comprender la tormenta emocional y todas las angustias a las que tuvo que enfrentarse para separarse de su esposo. No comprendería la necesidad que tiene una mujer de saber que es amada y no únicamente deseada; tampoco podría explicarle sus sentimientos de inseguridad cuando Severus parecía estar tan decidido a destruir la confianza que tenia en él en vez de procurar reconstruirla y fortalecerla.

-Es una historia muy larga y complicada Ferdie –sonrió triste-. Talvez algún día te la pueda narrar.

Era ya casi el tiempo en que Severus debería llegar y Hermione necesitaba hacer algunas cosas antes de su arribo. Su rostro se reflejaba en el espejo mostrándole su cabello indomable y la falta de sueño le dejo unas sombras violáceas alrededor de los ojos que no pudo disimular con el maquillaje, aunque si logro poner un poco de color en sus mejillas. Sepillo con esmero su cabello y lo arreglo en un moño. No pudo hacer más porque escucho que llamaron a la puerta.

Ferdie se mantenía rígido como estatua en el centro de la sala, cuando vio que su madre se dirigía hacia la puerta. Ambos se sentían tensos y nerviosos. Por fin, calmada en apariencia, se volvió para sonreírle a su hijo e infundirle ánimos, suspiro y abrió la puerta.

Severus vestía un pantalón y una chaqueta negra que Hermione recordó de inmediato puesto que era la misma que llevaba cuando lo conoció.

-Pasa, por favor –le dijo con falsa frialdad.

-¡De modo que aquí te ocultaste todos estos años! –exclamo burlón en el momento de entrar. Ella prefirió ignorar el sarcasmo al cerrar la puerta.

Con rápida mirada Severus abarco el sencillo y modesto mobiliario y, al final detuvo su vista en el niño quien, a su vez, lo observaba fijamente desde el lado opuesto de la habitación. Durante unos segundos que parecieron interminables, ninguno de ellos hablo. Después Severus esbozó una leve sonrisa y le ofreció su mano en señal de saludo.

-¡Hola, Ferdie!

Este volvió la vista hacia su madre y, al darse cuenta de que lo animaba, también tendió su mano para corresponder al saludo y con voz ronca contesto:

-¡Hola!

-¿Ya te explico tu madre quien soy?

-Me dijo que eres mi papá.

-Ven aquí –al decirlo, lo condujo hacia el sofá, de modo que pudieran sentarse juntos.

-¿Quieres venir conmigo unos días?

El pequeño miro otra vez a su madre como si quiera asegurarse de la promesa que le hizo antes. Ella se la confirmo con una firme inclinación de cabeza.

-Me ayudaras un poco a arreglar todo, de modo que cuando llegue tu madre lo encuentre muy agradable –le sugirió con una comprensión que Hermione no esperaba y pudo comprobar que la duda y la inseguridad se desvanecieron de la carita de su hijo.

-¡Esta bien, iré!

-¡Magnifico!

-¿Deseas una taza de café? –Hermione hizo la oferta en un intento de demorar un poco la separación.

-Tengo que regresar de inmediato –respondió y se puso de pie-. ¿Hay algo que deba saber? Por ejemplo, las medicinas que toma en caso necesario.

-Encontraras aquí todo lo necesario –le respondió entregándole una pequeña maleta-. El uso de cada medicamento esta claramente detallado.

-¿Nos vamos ya? –pregunto Ferdie en cuanto vio que Severus tomaba la maleta.

-No hay razón para desperdiciar un tiempo valioso –dijo Severus.

Todos lo sentimientos se le anudaron en la garganta cuando tomo de la mano a Ferdie y ambos siguieron al padre fuera del apartamento.

En el reducido espacio del ascensor pudo observarlo con detenimiento. Le resultaba difícil de creer que todavía estuviera casada con ese hombre de rostro duro y que, en algunos aspectos le resultaba tan familiar y en otros, como si fuera un completo extraño.

Durante casi tres años y medio Hermione había ocultado a su hijo la existencia de su padre y ahora se veía obligado a ponerlo en sus manos. Había algo que le anunciaba que este seria el primero de una serie de sacrificios que tendría que hacer en el futuro.

Un auto deportivo se encontraba en la solitaria calle, frente al edificio. Severus dejo en el porta equipajes la maleta e hizo un gesto de desagrado en cuanto se volvió y miro a Ferdie asido con fuerza de la mano de su madre.

-Despídete de tu mamá –su tono era autoritario.

Las palabras de él le parecieron como si anunciaran un terrible final para ella. Levanto a Ferdie para estrecharlo amorosamente entre sus brazos mientras luchaba por controlar sus emociones.

-¡No lo olvides! –le susurro el niño al oído, pero hablo lo suficientemente fuerte para que Severus lo oyera-. Me lo prometiste.

-¡No lo podré olvidar! –le respondió sin preocuparse por ver a Severus cuando cruzo frente a ellos para abrir la puerta y que Ferdie ocupara el asiento de adelante.

Hermione ajusto el cinturón de seguridad y retrocedió para que Severus cerrara la puerta. Se asombro entonces de la gran facilidad que puede tener un niño para adaptarse a las circunstancias. Mientras ella se encontraba angustiada por la separación, Ferdie estaba fascinado con el complicado tablero del auto.

-¿Qué promesa le hiciste al niño?

-Le asegure que dentro de ocho días estaré con él.

-También a mi me hiciste una promesa en cierta ocasión y nunca la consideraste como un compromiso.

El reproche la hirió en lo más profundo de su ser por lo que su voz, siempre suave y cálida, se hizo gélida al replicarle:

-¿Debemos remover el pasado?

-El pasado es parte integrante del presente y del futuro, del mismo modo que Ferdie es parte tuya y mía –le recrimino con brusquedad y añadió-. No puedes negar el pasado como no puedes negar la existencia de Ferdie, por lo tanto te sugiero que lo aceptes y no trates de ignorarlo.

A grandes zancadas se alejo de ella. Momentos después, el automóvil se alejo a gran velocidad llevándose a la persona que mas amaba.

Fin del Cáp.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Que les pareció? Las cosas se ponen mas duras para Hermione, pero Severus "parece" tranquilo.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, que me alegran el día. Ya saben si me quieren hacer feliz déjenme un review.

**Sailor Alluminem Siren:** Hola!... tienes razón la verdad siempre cae por su peso, pero esto no era una mentira sino mas bien una falta de información por parte de Sev (que mala soy) ahora que sabe todo, a ver que hace. Bueno chao.

**Tercy-S-Scloe:** Hola! En vista y hecho de que la historia ya esta hecha pues si, el final va a ser el mismo pero……? con respecto a mi querido Sev, heeee, si va ser un carbón pero como tu dijiste mas SEXY y eso que ya por si solo lo es bastante. Que envidia, encontrarse con tremendo muchachon, si equivocarse provoca ese tipo de accidentes pues ¡a seguir equivocándose! En fin, espero que te haya gustado el Cáp. Hasta la próxima. Besos.

**Nocrala: **Hola. En verdad que es todo un misterio el librito, no tiene nada de nada, la primera hoja anuncia el primer Cáp. y la historia comienza y la última presenta el final. Hasta el lomo esta arrancado, no hay forma de saber y lo peor es que mi madre no se acuerda. Que te pareció el Cáp? espero que lo hayas disfrutado. Un abrazo chao.

**Sue:** Hola! lo que cuenta es que te hayan gustado y claro que me dejaste un review. Ya veras como se comportara Severus, no te puedo decir mucho por que arruinaría el fic pero ya veras. Oye, te felicito por tu graduación, que te valla muy bien. Un beso bye.

----------------------------------------------------

**Y en el próximo Cáp. **

-Siempre le asegure que hacia mal en….

Sintió un gran estremecimiento ante esos pensamientos….

………… Se sentía turbada pero además excitada.

…………….mientras ambos disfrutaban de sus caricias.

Se sentó en su cama, su respiración estaba entre cortada y…………..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Que tal, suena interesante verdad?

**NOTA:**

Para aquellos que han leído Feliz aniversario y estén pensando que soy realmente odiosa, les pido disculpas, lo que pasa es que tengo muchas ideas que no se como acomodar, además de que ya tengo listo en mi cabecita el ultimo Cáp. Prometo que después de que termine este fic me entregare a Feliz aniversario (o talvez antes).

También, los Merlín de Oro siguen vivos, pero, como ya saben eso depende de ustedes entre mas reviews con votos mas rápido el Cáp.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Espero que hayan disfrutado el cap. Les mando un montón de besos. Recuerden dejar **REVIEWS** porfiss.

Hasta el próximo cap.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola, hola hace cuanto que no actualizo? Me siento mal con solo pensar en ello… bueno pero estoy aquí eso es lo que cuenta. Como ya saben los personajes son de J.K Rowling, la historia basada en una vieja y desgastada novela cuyo nombre y autor todavía desconozco. Si saben o le suena la historia me dicen.

Bueno pues a leer y que disfruten.

**Amor en los viñedos**

Densos nubarrones se acumulaban en el cielo el día que Ferdie se dirigía, en compañía de su padre, hacia _Bordeaux_. La tormenta estallo con violencia en toda la península durante el fin de semana.

Hermione se encontraba casi inconsolable en su apartamento que le parecía inhóspito sin la presencia de su hijo. Sin embargo, el sentido común le decía que había hacho bien en alejar a su hijo de esas condiciones climáticas aun cuando alimentaba ciertas dudas acerca de la conveniencia de dejarlo con Severus todos esos días.

-Siempre le asegure que hacia mal en no informarle a su esposo que tenía un hijo –le reprocho el doctor Dumbledore cuando le hablo por teléfono para informarle que había enviado a Ferdie con él. Esta opinión hizo que el sentimiento de culpabilidad que la agobio todos esos años se acentuara-. La decisión de enviarlo con su padre a su hacienda no únicamente facilitara que supere su enfermedad, sino que le dará oportunidad de que se conozcan.

Sintió un gran estremecimiento ante estos pensamientos que la agobiaron sin piedad en los días siguientes.

Hermione estaba muy deprimida el martes por la mañana cuando Luna le telefoneo a la oficina para invitarla a almorzar. Aunque con recelo, ella acepto. Ver a Luna otra vez seria un alivio al tenebroso mundo de angustia en el que se encontraba desde la partida de su hijo, pues tal vez podría traerle noticias de Ferdie. Mas tarde, cuando se dirigía para encontrarse con su amiga, recordó que no le informo, por la misma urgencia de los acontecimientos, de los últimos sucesos.

-Creo que Ferdie se encuentra en _Bordeaux_ con Severus -dijo Luna, en cuanto se sentaron en la mesa.

-Si, es cierto –le confirmo nerviosa-. Tuve que dejar que se marchara antes que yo por que el doctor insistió en que debía alejarlo de aquí cuanto antes.

-¿Ya aceptaste la propuesta de Severus?

-Sabes tan bien como yo que no me quedaba otra oportunidad. Voy a irme a _Bordeaux_ el sábado próximo.

Cruzo sus dedos mentalmente al decir esto y ultimo y comieron en silencio.

-No es que quiera presionarte, Hermione –reanudo Luna la conversación una vez que les sirvieron el café-. Pero, ¿Qué sientes respecto a Severus?

-Si lo que quieres es preguntarme si todavía lo amo la respuesta es "no" –le contesto con tanta calma que asta ella misma se sorprendió-. Mi amor por él murió hace mucho tiempo.

La expresión de su amiga no reflejo sus pensamientos. Entonces recordó que Luna siempre se caracterizo por no manifestar con facilidad sus pensamientos cuando no quería hacerlo.

-Si en algún momento nenecitas cualquier clase de ayuda o quieres hablar con alguien, no dudes en llamarme de inmediato.

-Eres muy bondadosa, Luna. Gracias.

-También yo viví tiempos difíciles –le confeso y en sus ojos hubo un fugaz destello-. Sin embargo tuve a mi tía Edwina una buena confidente y consejera. En cambio tú no tienes a nadie y yo considerare un honor si confías en mí.

-Otra vez, ¡muchas gracias Luna! –sonrió Hermione tratando de contener las lagrimas que, en lo últimos días querían brotarle con suma facilidad por lo que cambio de tema-. ¿Vive tu tía todavía?

-Afortunadamente, si –aparto la tasa vacía y se llevo a tasa a los labios-. Tía Edwina pasa la mayor parte del tiempo viajando, visitando parientes y como turista por todo el país, pero siempre regresa a _Solitaire_ para la navidad y permanece con nosotros hasta después de la vendimia.

-Espero que mi visita a tu casa no haya provocado disgustos innecesarios entre Draco y Severus.

-Por supuesto que no –le aseguro de inmediato-. En realidad esa noche estábamos invitados a cenar en _Bordeaux._

Charlaron un raro mas. Después Hermione consulto su reloj y dijo:

-Debo regresar a la oficina.

-Y yo tengo que regresar a _Solitaire_.

Se levantaron. Luna pago rechazando el ofrecimiento de Hermione para liquidar su parte. Cuando salieron la rubia puso una mano en el hombro de su amiga.

-Me dio mucho gusto que pudieras acompañarme a almorzar y espero que nos podamos reunir con mayor frecuencia en el futuro.

Con una sonrisa se despidió y se dirigió a su elegante Mercedes blanco. Hermione pensó que seria magnifico que pudiera remudar la amistad con Luna Malfoy.

El resto del día transcurrió lentamente para Hermione y comprendió que ya no podía reprimir el deseo de hablar por teléfono a _Bordeaux_ para tener noticias de su hijo, por lo que, después de la cena tomo el aparato.

-¿Cómo esta Ferdie? –pregunto sin mas preámbulo cuando escucho la voz de Severus.

-Esta bien, pero no es conveniente que hables con él, no quiero que se inquiete.

-¿Quieres decirle que hable?

-Lo haré –hubo un extraño silencio y después pregunto-. ¿Algún mensaje?

-Nada más dile que lo quiero mucho y que estoy ansiosa para que pasen pronto los días y me pueda reunir con él.

-Espero que no supondrás que tú presencia en _Bordeaux_ será de vacaciones o como días de fiesta.

-Me ofreciste un trabajo y espero desempeñarlo lo mejor que pueda –le replico molesta.

-¿Cuándo vendrás?

-Saldré de aquí el sábado en la mañana.

-El apartamento estará listo cuando tú llegues –le informo y después de darle las buenas noches, la dio por terminada.

Sus manos temblaban y su boca estaba seca cuando dejo el aparato. Se sentía turbada pero además, excitada.

Tomo un libro para leer en la cama y lo hizo hasta tarde, pero, cuando se dispuso a dormir, se dio cuenta de que no podía hacerlo. Su mente regresaba a tiempos pasados. Incomoda, decidió apartar esas ideas, mas fue inútil.

-¡Eres adorable! ¡Completamente adorable! –evoco la voz de Severus que le murmuraba y vio otra vez que sus ojos brillaban de deseo mientras ambos disfrutaban de sus caricias.

El terror de la noche de bodas apareció tal real que su respiración se acelero y su frente se perlo de sudor. Recordó el miedo que la invadió ante la terrible pasión que sabia que Severus apenas había podido contener. Pero sentía más miedo por la pasión que él había despertado en ella. Al principio, se mostró muy gentil, mas después llego a excitarla a tal grado que olvidaba por completo su timidez y su pudor. Recordó cuando la desnudo en medio de caricias sensuales y devoro con la mirada su virginal cuerpo, repitiéndole a media voz:

-Eres adorable, completamente adorable, Hermione.

Lo que siguió después fue como una pesadilla. Su deseo, incontrolado ya, se desato salvaje y no terminó hasta que logro despertar en ella todos sus instintos que estaban latentes, de tal forma, que la hizo enjugar unas cuantas lágrimas una vez que quedo profundamente dormido a su lado.

Se sentó en su cama, su respiración estaba entre cortada y transpiraba copiosamente. Este aspecto de su matrimonio con Severus era algo que en muy raras ocasiones se permitía evocar y siempre procuraba alejarlo de su mente. Pero en esta ocasión no pudo. ¿Por qué? Oculto su cara entre las manos, pero no podía alejar esta obsesión. Aquellas imágenes continuaban brillando frente a ella sin que pudiera evitarlo.

Talvez entonces era demasiado joven e inexperta. La intensa llama de la pasión con que la deseaba, despertó un deseo igualmente fuerte en ella. Ella era virgen en cuerpo y alma y esas emociones la habían asustado más allá de todo lo razonable.

-Dios mío –murmuro dejándose caer en la almohada-. No permitas que la vuelva a amar. ¡Por favor! No me dejes caer otra vez en la misma trampa.

Por fin, el sueño la venció. Al día siguiente la continuaron asaltando esos tortuosos pensamientos aunque trataba de concentrarse en su atrabajo. Tampoco se pudo librar de ellos por la noche, mientras ordenaba y guardaba todas sus pertenencias personales para desocupar el apartamento amueblado.

Cuando sonó el teléfono, poco después de las ocho de la noche, pensó de inmediato que Ferdie había recaído, pero al contestar, escucho la voz de Luna.

-Pensé que te gustaría saberlo. Vimos a Ferdie la otra noche y esta muy bien.

-¿Parece feliz con Severus?

-Si –le aseguro Luna-. Lo sigue por todas partes, como una sombra y su padre parece disfrutar al llevarlo consigo.

-Me… me alegra mucho –murmuro tratando de ocultar los celos.

-Pudimos ver el apartamento donde te instalaras –comento-. Esta muy bien amueblado y Ferdie me dijo que ayudo a Salomé a lavar las paredes y alacenas.

-¿Todavía esta Salomé en Bordeaux?

-Dudo mucho que se marche. Su familia trabaja allí desde hace tres generaciones y ella ni conoce ni quiere conocer otra clase de vida.

-Me hace feliz saber que por lo menos encontrare un rostro familiar en la finca.

-Encontraras muchos rostros familiares. El ayudante de Severus, Ron Weasley, ¿te acuerdas de él? Esta casado pero todavía trabaja allá. El personal de la oficina ha cambiado, pero en cambio la servidumbre de la casa es la misma y me dijeron que están muy contentos por tu regreso.

Hermione no contesto a esto y cuando terminaron de hablar deseo que el personal que trabajaba en Bordeaux no se decepcionara al saber que no regresaba para ocupar su antiguo sitio.

Se sintió al mismo tiempo agotada y consolada cuando devolvió las llaves del apartamento, el sábado por la mañana y acomodo su equipaje en el Renault. Por fin, se dirigía hacia Bordeaux para reunirse con Ferdie y puso el motor en marcha. Se dirigió hacia la carretera que la llevaría a Paarl y se volvió a ver deprisa la montaña Table, rodeada de esas acostumbradas nubes cagadas de humedad.

El viaje a Paarl requería poco mas de una hora por una carretera en de cuyos lados había tres enormes rocas de granito características e confundibles que, en ocasiones, parecían enormes perlas; las rocas Paarl, Britannia y Gordon. Cuando las vio Hermione sintió una extraña tensión. Ese fue el sitio en el que conoció a Severus. Pero en esta ocasión no quería pensar en pasado, quería concentrarse en la conducción de su automóvil y en futuro.

Bordeuax se localizaba al sureste de Paarl, entre esta población y las montañas de Klein Drakestein y cuando dio la vuelta para dirigirse hacia la hacienda, le temblaban las manos. En menos de diez minutos se aproximo a la majestuosa entrada a la propiedad; un enorme arco de piedra. Mas allá se extendían los viñedos, las vides se encontraban desprovistas de hojas excepto por unas pocas que continuaban adheridas a las ramas. Se sintió sofocada cuando entro por la conocida senda bordeada por árboles, hacia los edificios de techos de teja, con grandes aleros.

La casa solariega no tenía más de veinte años de uso, excepto la parte que ocupaban las oficinas y la sección para el almacenaje. También incluía el apartamento que habitaría Hermione durante su permanencia. Condujo el Renault hacia la entrada principal.

Viejos robles proporcionaban una agradable sombra, muy apreciada como refugio contra el sol. . Cuando detuvo su coche bajo la sombra de uno de ellos, dio un vistazo involuntario hacia la sólida puerta de madera tallada. Sintió una pesado opresión en el pecho que le dificultaba la respiración, y cuando descendió del vehiculo tuvo la impresión de que regresaba al pasado. Antes pensaba que esa casa seria su propio hogar; en ese jardín disfruto de muchas horas tranquilas, con sus cuidados prados bordeados de fragantes flores multicolores y de pequeños arbustos. Pero eso fue hacia varios años; ahora le parecía que el tiempo se había detenido y que la víspera hubiera partido. Todo esto, la impresionó demasiado.

-¡Mamita, mamita!...

De inmediato olvido todos sus pensamientos ante la rápida llegada de su hijo. Abrió los brazos para recibir en ellos a Ferdie y estrecharlo junto a su corazón. Esta vez no pudo contener las lágrimas de felicidad.

-¡Oh, Ferdie, te extrañe mucho! –su voz era un murmullo entre cortado. Lo retiro un poco para verlo mejor-. Te veo muy bien –añadió sonriendo en medio de sus lagrimas.

-Ni una vez me he enfermado –le dijo con orgullo y alegría que considero como un triunfo personal y rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de su madre, quien volvió a abrazarlo con ternura.

Sobre la negra cabellera de Ferdie pudo observar que Severus los miraba a corta distancia con una expresión indescifrable.

-¡Bien venida a Bordeaux! -Le dijo. Se dio cuenta de que su corazón empezaba a latir con violencia cuando se desprendió del abrazo de su hijo y se puso de pie.

-¿De verdad soy bien venida?

-Siempre hago todo la que puedo para que mis empleados se sientan bien aquí.

Su respuesta cortante fue como si le hubiera dado un bofetón. No quiso que su pregunta tuviera intensión personal, pero Severus la interpreto, obviamente, de esa manera. Una amarga sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro cuando comprendió que, de inmediato, él le recordó el sitio que iba a ocupar en la casa: seria una empleada, nada más.

-¡Ven mamita! –le urgió Ferdie-. Deja que te enseñe donde vamos a vivir.

Severus se aparto y empezó a caminar junto a ellos. Mientras se dirigían hacia la casa, Ferdie no dejo de hablar lo cual suavizó el silencio en el cual Hermione y Severus se mantenían.

El apartamento estaba como ella lo recordaba cuando Ron Weasley vivió allí. Las habitaciones eran amplias, de techos altos, con las mismas vigas, sólidas y de estilo antiguo. La habían modernizado un poco para hacerla mas confortable. El conjunto era amplio y cómodo, con dos dormitorios, un baño, una sala, el comedor y la cocina. Tenia pocos muebles pero estaban dispuestos en forma adecuada con una original mezcla de muebles antiguos y modernos, algunos de los cuales habían pertenecido a la casa principal.

Ferdie, muy entusiasmado, arrastraba a su madre de una habitación a otra, explicándole en detalle todo lo que él y Salomé habían hecho, lavado las paredes y limpiando los pisos antes de encerarlos.

-¿Te gusta? –quiso saber el niño lanzándose hacia un sillón acojinada frente a la chimenea.

Severus permanecía apoyado en el escritorio.

-Se ve encantador –su respuesta fue sincera y precavida, consiente de que Severus la observaba con suma atención. También satisfizo a su hijo, cuyos ojos brillaban por la emoción.

-Papito dijo que cuando hiciera mucho frió podríamos encender el fuego y sentarnos aquí para mantenernos calientes.

-Eso será magnifico.

-Si me das las llaves de tu coche, haré que lo pongan en el lugar que corresponde –le dijo Severus en cuanto ella volvió de su asombro ocasionada por la naturalidad con la que su hijo pronunciaba la palabra ¡papito!

Le entregó las llaves solicitadas y él agrego con brusquedad.

-Tienes el resto del día para que arregles todo lo que necesites, pero debes estar en mi estudio esta tarde, a las cinco y media en punto.

No espero la respuesta, si no que salio de inmediato, dejándola a solas con Ferdie para que pudiera examinar otra vez el apartamento.

En este segundo recorrido descubrió que toda la ropa del niño se encontraba muy limpia y acomodada en el sitio conveniente en el dormitorio que le correspondía. Cuando regreso a la sala, comprobó que alguien llevo las maletas y cajas que ella llevo en el coche. Extendió su recorrido de exploración hasta la cocina antes de guardar su ropa y pudo comprobar que tanto la despensa como el refrigerador estaban colmados con todo lo que pudieran necesitar en los próximos días.

-Papito envió a Salomé a la ciudad para que hiciera todas las compras por ti –comento Ferdie a la pregunta que no hizo Hermione y, como si al mencionar su nombre la hubieran llamado, se presento la sirvienta, entrando en la cocina por la puerta posterior.

-Buenos días, señora.

-¡Salomé! –Exclamo al ver a la sonriente mujer ataviada con el uniforme color rosa y una pañoleta del mismo tono cubriéndole la cabeza.-. ¡Oh, Salomé, que gusto verla otra vez!

Esta le estrecho la mano que le tendía Hermione y le hizo una ligera reverencia de respeto y cortesía.

-Yo también estoy muy feliz de que la señora haya regresado a Bordeaux, pero no me gusta que valla a vivir en este apartamento, en ves de hacerlo en la casa principal con el señor Severus.

-Nada mas vengo a trabajar y porque espero que el clima de este valle le haga bien a mi hijo.

La mirada de la sirvienta se poso primero en Ferdie y después en Hermione. Se mostraba confusa, pero no intento ahondar más. Ella era la esposa de Severus y Ferdie era el hijo de ambos, para su criterio, significaba que constituían una familia que debía estar bajo el mismo techo.

-Le puedo preparar una tasa de té, señora.

El ofrecimiento de la mujer le recordó que la bienvenida de Severus no incluyo ningún tipo de refrigerio y lo necesitaba.

-Estaría muy bien, Salomé, pero… ¿no descuidarías tus obligaciones?

-Este es mi trabajo, señora –le informo con una sonrisa amplia-. Desde hoy cocinaré para usted, aseare la casa y cuidare de Ferdie. El señor Severus me lo ordeno.

Las palabras de la fiel sirvienta resonaban en sus oídos cuando poco después regreso a la sala: _El señor Severus me lo ordeno._ Era definitivo y no admitía duda alguna. Cuando Severus daba una orden se cumplía de inmediato y no había discusión posible.

Salomé llevo el té y unos panecillos distrayéndola de sus sombríos pensamientos. Ferdie tomo asiento en una silla con numerosos panecillos a su alcance. Hermione no necesito presionarlo para que le diera informaciones amplias de Bordeaux. Se había ganado el cariño de Severus, pero no sabia si sentirse contenta o celosa.

Y con una renovada energía que era nueva para Hermione, Ferdie salio a jugar, mientras ella, ayudada por Salomé, acomodo sus cosas. El tiempo transcurrió con gran rapidez y, aunque tomo un ligero descanso para comer, a las cuatro de la tarde apenas recordaba lo que había tomado.

Deseaba bañarse por lo que dejo que Salomé terminara los últimos detalles.

Tenía una extraña sensación al sentirse otra vez en Bordeaux. Hacia casi cuatro años que se marcho decidida a no regresar nunca, pero en aquel tiempo no podía imaginar que el hijo que ya llevaba, un día la obligaría a enfrentar una situación en la estaría a merced de Severus.

Se vistió con más cuidado que de costumbre. Escogió un vestido de mangas largas con un escote discreto que resaltaba su figura. Se puso un ligero maquillaje y sepillo con vigor el cabello que recogió detrás del cuello. Le daba un aspecto de profesionalismo que tanto necesitaba en esta ocasión. Se calzo unas zapatillas de tacón alto y, detrás de las orejas, se aplico unas gotas de perfume.

-¿Adonde vas? –le pregunto Ferdie cuando lo encontró sentado ante la mesa de la cocina; estaba radiante y sonrosado después del baño que le dio Salomé. Ya no tenía el aspecto enfermizo de una semana antes.

-Voy a ver a tu padre.

-¿Puedo ir con tigo? –le pregunto ansioso.

-Tengo que verlo a solas –le acaricio la cara con las manos y lo beso en la frente-. Pórtate como niño bueno y permanece aquí con Salomé.

-¿Tardaras mucho?

-Regresare tan pronto como pueda –le respondió con una sonrisa.

Salio y se dirigió de prisa hacia la casa principal, en la que durante un tiempo vivo con Severus. Sus tacones se hundían suavemente en el prado y su corazón latía de prisa. Como ya conocía bien la casa, entro por la puerta lateral he hizo un pequeño paréntesis en el pasillo inmediato, para recordar mejor todas las cosas con las que estuvo familiarizada:

Tobías Snape todavía la miraba con reproche y su esposa Eileen, la examinaba con fijeza. La alfombra persa amortiguo el ruido de sus pasos a lo largo del pasillo. Al avanzar evocaba el tiempo en que vivió allí. No era el momento oportuno para detenerse a recordar el pasado, por que Severus la esperaba en su estudio y cuando llego al enorme vestíbulo con sus grandes candelabros y tapices antiguos, dio vuelta hacia la primera puerta a la derecha.

-¡Adelante! –contesto Severus a sus ligeros golpes en la perta.

El aspecto general era austero a pesar de los muebles cómodos; pero el hombre que estaba sentado detrás del escritorio, fue quien capto de inmediato su atención. Tenia una chaqueta de piel negra que cubría sus anchos hombros, camisa de seda azul desabotonada hasta la mitad del pecho, pero su actitud irónica la hizo ponerse a la defensiva.

-Puntual, como siempre.

-Y como siempre, haces que parezca un delito.

-Me interpretas mal –le replico apoyándose en su silla mientras la observaba con fijeza-. Yo aprecio esa virtud.

-Tienes una manera extraña de reconocerlo.

-No deseo discutir contigo –se puso de pie y camino alrededor del escritorio, con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón-. Te pedí que vinieras para que habláramos de trabajo, pues no te informe cuanto ganarías.

Se acerca más a ella y le menciono una suma muy superior a los salarios que había recibido en trabajos anteriores. Acepto con un movimiento de cabeza, procurando ocultar su sorpresa y espero a que continuara hablando.

-Tu rutina se inicia a las ocho y media de la mañana. Te darás cuenta de que tendrás que hacer muchos preparativos antes que el primer grupo de visitantes llegue a las diez y media. Los fines de semana y las noches las tendrás libres, excepto cuando haya invitados. En esas ocasiones habrá que supervisar el menú y atender a mis invitados.

-La ultima parte puedo desempeñarla bien -le contesto en tono seco-, pero ya sabes que soy neófita para los vinos.

-No soy ajeno a tu ignorancia en este tema –le replico en un tono que la impresiono. Después tomo varios libros y se los dio-. Tienes hoy y mañana para estudiar y lo que no te aprendas, lo harás en el desempeño de tu trabajo.

-¿Quieres que empiece el lunes por la mañana?

-Por supuesto, ¿hay alguna objeción?

-Ninguna, solo preguntaba.

-Hay otro aspecto que quiero aclarar –añadió cuando Hermione se dirigía hacia la puerta-. Legalmente, todavía eres mi esposa, mas te advierto que no gozaras de ningún privilegio.

-No he venido aquí con la intención de buscar un trato diferente y no quiero recibir nada de ti que no me haya ganado con mi trabajo.

Severus la miro con frialdad. Enseguida le dijo:

-Ahora que ya estamos de acuerdo en todo te puedes marchar.

Dio media vuelta y, con la cabeza en alto se dispuso a salir. Al llegar a la puerta, se detuvo y se volvió por que pensó que por elemental educación debería de hacerlo y con fingida cortesía le dijo:

-Muchas gracias por abastecer el refrigerador y las alacenas.

-Nada tienes que agradecer. Lo descontare del primer pago de tu sueldo.

Sus palabras tuvieron el efecto de un bofetón. Fue ingenuidad de su parte suponer que era un acto de cortesía. Salio del estudio con los libros en la mano.

Fin del Cáp.

Bueno, bueno, como ven, el Cáp. Es el mas largo que he escrito para este fic, tampoco es que sea mucho. De verdad lamento mucho no haber actualizado antes, en todo este tiempo me he enfermado, terminado trabajos pendientes, y demás.

Y déjenme decirles que el fic ha corrido peligro de no acabar, la razón: mi madre, cuando me di cuenta ya se lo había entregado a mi tía, lista para viajar más o menos de 100 a 200 Km. Lo rescate justo a tiempo, en fin espero que les haya gustado y muchas, muchas gracias a:

**Nocrala: **hola, este Cáp. Esta mas largo pero quizás el que siga se cortito, eso si, si es corto actualizo rápido.

**Tercy-S-Scloe:** que hay? Como ves a Sev cada vez esta más tirano y malo (y sexy), y sip va a tener final feliz, sin más adelantos.

**Lara Malfoy-Lynn: **hola, que tal? Yo también espero encontrar el nombre o algún indicio pero nada y como siempre digo, cualquier cosa no mas me dices.

**Sue: **hola. Te tardas en leerlo, pero lo lees! Severus si es bastante bueno con Ferdie por que lo quiere mucho pero esta resentido con Hermy.

**Naymalfoy:** Hola, en realidad, si me he tardado en actualizar (me siento mal por eso), si eres nueva dejando Reviews con un poco de practica se quita, practica con mi Fic!

**HoneyBeeM: **hola, que bueno que te guste, gracias por los besos, quiero flan de coco!

Gracias, muchas, muchas gracias. Recuerden dejar MAS REVIEWS para hacerme feliz.

**En el próximo Cáp.**

**-**¿Querías verme?

-Cierra la puerta ……….. Hay cosas que debemos aclarar…..

-Me he pasado estas noches sin poder dormir…….deseo………. De las palabras paso a los hechos.

-¡Severus!...!por el amor a Dios!...

……la mano derecha descendió hasta su cintura y acerco a la joven hacia él…….

Que tal les parece, claro debo decir que no todo es como parece, hasta el siguiente Cáp. abrazos.


	6. Chapter 6

**Amor en los viñedos.**

Hola! antes de cualquier cosa:** este cap esta totalmente dedicado a LilyFal que encontró la información y me la paso, gracias! Lily este cap es tuyo. **

El nombre verdadero es: Volverás a mí, publicada en 1986 por Harlequin Ibérica.

Mi pregunta es: quieren que le cambie el titulo? Hay me dicen.

También quiero pedirles disculpas por no aparecerme por aquí en un buen tiempo, apenas he terminado mis exámenes, y me he vuelto a enfermar, ¿Quién me regala vitaminas?

Hay un párrafo sobre la elaboración de vino marcado con al comienzo y al final por si no les interesa y se lo quieren brincar. No los molesto más.

**Cáp. 6:**

Hermione permaneció en su cama, hasta muy tarde, estudiando aquellos libros que le presto Severus. Era comprensible, supuso, para quienes tuvieran conocimiento de la producción vinícola, pero para ella, le resultaba un enigma, tomando en cuenta que siempre le fue muy fácil aprenderse un libro. Hacia la media noche sus ojos casi se cerraban por el cansancio, dejo los libros a un lado, bostezo apago la luz y se durmió de inmediato.

Al despertar en una habitación extraña tuvo una sensación inquietante. La cama era demasiado grande, incluso para dos personas, pero ella la compartió con varios libros y, al verlos, despertó por completo. Salio de la cama y se vistió con rapidez. Ferdie se encontraba ya en el comedor, frente a un plato de cereales. Para asombro de Salomé, la joven nada mas le pidió pan tostado y café. Mientras su hijo salio para jugar, Hermione se acomodó en la sala para estudiar esos libros casi incomprensibles. Tenia la sospecha de que esto formara parte de la venganza de Severus, pero se resolvió a no darle la satisfacción de que comprobara su fracaso.

Después del almuerzo dominical volvió a sentarse frente a los libros. Durante cierto tiempo, Ferdie permaneció sentado, pero después se aburrió y murmuro que iría a buscar a su padre. Lo dejo salir sin la menor protesta; a las tres de la tarde escucho una agradable voz que interrumpió sus agotadores esfuerzos.

-¿Puedo entrar?

-¡Luna, eres un ángel! ¡No podías llegar en un momento más oportuno!

-¿Para que necesitas todo esto? –pregunto Luna y señalo los libros dispersos. Se inclino para leer los títulos y entonces le pregunto-: ¿Estas tomando un curso intensivo de vinicultura?

-Solo he podido darme cuenta de que la elaboración de vinos un proceso muy complicado; no tengo la menor idea de lo que voy a explicarles a los visitantes, lo que me preocupa es ¿Cómo voy a retener todos estos datos en mi memoria para mañana?

-Me parece que necesitas ayuda.

-Podría entenderlo mejor si conociera un poco del tema.

-¿No te explico algo Severus?

-No, no lo hizo. Solo me dio estos libros y me dijo que los estudiara –se puso de pie para tratar de eliminar el dolor en la espalda.

-Ven con migo –le dijo a su amiga después de una pausa-. Trae un cuaderno de notas y un lápiz…… ¡A las cavas!

-¡No… no podemos!

-¡Por supuesto que podemos! –la interrumpió tomándola por el brazo. Pasaron frete a la casa principal y siguieron su camino hacia la cavas-.Severus y Draco están enfrascados en una larga discusión respecto a unos nuevos métodos de cultivo, así que ni se darán cuenta.

Le pareció como si participara en una conspiración contra Severus, pero esto no menguo la decisión de Hermione.

-¿Qué te propones? –le pregunto a Luna.

-Haremos un recorrido y yo seré tu guía y cuando hallamos terminado, tú me llevaras. Por lo tanto, tienes que ir tomando notas. Te servirá como practica para tu trabajo de mañana.

-Es una idea alocada, pero me gusta.

En un salón oscuro próximo a la entrada, encontraron un aparato de video conectado a un televisor y en el, se encontraba el video que debía mostrar sobre la elaboración de vinos, un documental de quince minutos. Era muy ilustrador, pero también hizo comprender a Hermione a lo que tendría que enfrentarse. Severus le ofreció un trabajo para el que sabia no estaba preparada. Desde luego que no estaba dispuesta a fracasar, y siguió a Luna con su lápiz y cuaderno de notas.

-Te aconsejo que muestres este video a los visitantes antes de que los conduzcas a las cavas –le dijo Luna-. Así tu trabajo te resultara más fácil.

Hermione asintió y después empezó la gira educativa. La rubia le explico la forma que se llevaban los racimos al triturador: una espiral de acero que le quitaba los pecíolos y prensaba las uvas a medida que las introducían. El mosto caía libremente para ser conducido a unos toneles de acero para su fermentación.

-El zumo de la uvas blanca corre libremente, como el de las variedades de Riesling, Columbard y Steen, que se emplea para los vinos de mejor calidad. De la cáscara también se extrae el jugo y se aprueba para determinar su calidad. Si no cumple con las normas de establecidas, se destina a vinos mas baratos, pero si resulta adecuada, el experto decidirá si se le agrega al mosto que ya se le extrajo.

Descubrió que el procedimiento para producir vino rojo era más complejo. La de las uvas se lleva junto con el mosto al tanque de fermentación. Durante unos cuatro días se mantienen a una temperatura entre dieciocho y veinte grados centígrados; esto se logra haciendo correr agua fría sobre los recipientes. Esta capa se mezcla y tritura de vez en cuanto para que desprenda el pigmento que le da su característico color. Los vinos blancos se mantienen a temperaturas ligeramente mas bajas durante algunos días antes de que sean embotellados y se les deje madurar. Los rojos se traspasan a barricas de roble y allí se dejas dos años antes de que estén listos para enviarse al mercado.

Tomo notas y se asombro de la forma tan sencilla y comprensible como le explico Luna todo el proceso.

-Ahora es tu turno para que me lleves a una visita guiada –le ordeno Luna con un brillo pleno de malicia en los ojos.

Empezó el recorrido y la narración de todo el proceso.

-Me siento como una tonta –le confeso Hermione.

-Mañana de verdad lo parecerás, si no practicas ahora –le aseguro-. Recuerda que la mayoría de los visitantes no conocen nada de la elaboración de vinos y por lo tanto creerán todo lo que les digas.

Reviso sus anotaciones y trato de recordar todo lo aprendido. Al mismo tiempo, intento olvidar que iba a hablarle a una de las mujeres más conocedoras de la vinicultura. Al principio titubeo en sus palabras pero, poco a poco, adquirió confianza y al final del recorrido estuvo mejor. La gira termino en la cava de las enormes barricas de roble importado de los bosques de Limousin, en el centro de Francia.

-Después de un principio incierto, terminaste como un experta –la opinión de Luna fue sincera y animadora.

-Nunca me había sentido tan nerviosa.

La risa de la rubia fue tan contagiosa que Hermione también rió, pero ambas callaron cuando súbitamente la aireada, casi colérica, voz de Severus resonó en el húmedo aire de la cava.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?

Hermione enmudeció al ver a Severus y Draco de pie en la entrada.

-Era una broma –dijo Luna, alegre para dar tiempo a que Hermione se pudiera controlar, pero Severus la ignoro.

-No recuerdo haberte pedido que esta tarde atendieras a mis invitados.

La humillación la dejo sin habla y sus mejillas enrojecieron.

-Mira, Severus, yo…

-¡Luna! –Draco interrumpió a su esposa-. Es tiempo de que nos vayamos a casa.

El silencio se hizo mas tenso cuando abandonaron la cava con su penetrante olor del vino y la mirada de reproche y disgusto de Severus.

Con prisa por alejarse cuanto antes, Hermione murmuro al oído de su amiga:

-Gracias… por todo.

-Buena suerte.

-Encantado de volverte a ver Hermione –le dijo Draco cuando daba media vuelta para marcharse.

Hermione asintió, incapaz de pronunciar alguna palabra después de la humillación que sufrió. Enseguida se alejo a toda prisa hacia su departamento antes de que Severus tuviera otro arranque de cólera.

Estaba sentada en la sala repasando sus anotaciones cuando entro Salomé, una media hora después de la escena anterior, para darle el aviso que ella ya intuía.

-El señor Severus quiere verla en su estudio señora.

Hermione inclino su mirada hacia donde Ferdie jugaba tranquilamente, sobre la alfombra y murmuro:

-Muchas gracias.

La sirvienta movió la cabeza, sin preocuparse por ocultar su confusión, pero Hermione no se detuvo a explicarle cuando dejo a su hijo y se dirigió a enfrentarse con severus.

La puerta del estudio estaba abierta y él se encontraba de pie en frente de la chimenea. Le pregunto:

-¿Querías verme?

-Cierra la puerta –ordeno sin molestarse en verla. Solo cuando lo hizo se volvió-. Hay una cosa que debemos aclarar antes de seguir. No quiero que trates con mis invitados a menos que yo lo ordene.

-¡Eso es ridículo! –Protestó, incapaz de creer que había escuchado bien-. Luna y yo somos amigas y es absurdo que un día la ignore y al otro la colme de atenciones.

-No me interesa lo que piensas, pero quiero que tengas presente que aquí eres una empleada y espero que te conduzcas de acuerdo con tu puesto.

Sus palabras fueron como latigazos, pero no quiso darle la satisfacción de verla flaquear o llorar.

-¿Quieres que desprecie a las personas que conozco?

-Nada más sugiero que recuerdes el puesto que ocupas o de lo contrario, prescindiré de tus servicios.

-No puedes amenazarme.

-¿No puedo? –su sonrisa fue gélida y con estudiada colma añadió-. Durante tres años y medio me ocultaste que tenia un hijo. Esto es imperdonable y me deja la libertad de tratarte como me plazca.

-Supongo que quieres decir que me despedirás y no volveré a ver a Ferdie.

-¡Exacto!

-¡No podrías ser tan cruel!

-¿No puedo? –disminuyo lo distancia, su rostro estaba contraído con gran cólera-. Una acción cruel merece otra igual ¿no crees?

-Tenia razones –murmuro con voz ronca-. En cambio tú actúas solo por venganza.

-¿Y te sorprende? –tuvo una sonrisa satánica.

Lo observo en silencio por un momento.

-¿Acaso crees que nunca m sentí culpable por lo que tuve que hacer?

-¿Culpable? –de súbito levanto una mano y asiéndola por la barbilla la obligo a que levantara su cabeza y lo viera directamente a los ojos-. ¿Piensas que porque sufriste algún tipo de remordimiento ocasional, es suficiente para compensar lo que me hiciste?

-Me estas… me estas lastimando.

-Me he pasado estas noches sin poder dormir, pensado en lo que debía hacer con tigo y siempre termine con un deseo… y ha sido poner mis manos en tu cuello… así…-de las palabras paso a la acción-. Y empezar a oprimirlo hasta que te quite el último aliento de tu cuerpo.

Nunca había sufrido un terror como el que sintió en esta ocasión. Sufría la tremenda opresión en su cuello y veía la expresión diabólica en el rostro de Severus. Un momento antes de que ya no pudiera respirar, empezó a sentir que la vista se le nublaba. Y comprendió que podía matarla con la mayor facilidad. Lo comprendió mejor en el momento en que la visión se le oscureció por completo.

-Severus… por amor de dios –le suplico con voz casi inaudible. Entonces la soltó un poco.

-Verte morir a mis pies no seria la mejor venganza ¡No! Tengo que encontrar lo forma de hacerte sufrir hasta que me supliques que tenga clemencia por ti.

Sin poder pensar bien por el terror que sentía y con ansias de escapar de ese martirio le pregunto:

-¿Si me vieras sufrir mucho y pedirte piedad, satisfarías tu insano deseo de venganza?

-Seria posible –sus manos se deslizaron hacia los hombros, pero sus pulgares permanecieron en el cuello-. Aunque talvez no seria suficiente.

Los ojos de Severus centelleaban con furia. En ese momento intento liberarse, pero la mano izquierda la detuvo por los cabellos. La mano derecha descendió hasta su cintura y acerco a la joven contra él. Grito y sus ojos estaba colmados de lagrimas, pero la boca de Severus se poso en la de ella con una fuerza salvaje, con la intención de herirla y castigarla.

Su cabeza giraba en tanto que trataba desesperadamente de separarse. De súbito los dos descubrieron que afán de castigo y venganza se había desvanecido y que el calor de sus cuerpos despertó involuntarios deseos. Ella sintió su dureza y el latir acelerado del corazón. De pronto él la alejo con tanta brusquedad que la hizo tambalear.

Su respiración era agitada e irregular, pero no pudo darse cuenta de que la de él se encontraba igual de alterada. Se desprecio a si misma y cuando bajo su mirada pudo darse cuenta de que Severus tenia los puños cerrados.

-¡Márchate! –le ordeno con aspereza. Salio con toda la rapidez que le permitieron sus inseguras piernas.

Llego a su apartamento y se sentía enferma. Nunca se había enfrentado a nadie que la detestara a ese grado. Sin embargo, Severus la deseaba con desesperación. Esto en lugar de halagarla, la hizo hundirse en un torbellino de pensamientos y sensaciones que la dejaron confusa. De improviso dudó que sus sentimientos hacia Severus hubieran muerto.

-¿Qué te sucede? –le pregunto Ferdie, quien todavía jugaba en la alfombra de la sala.

-Nada malo –le mintió-. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

Inclino su cabeza y la miro con intensidad.

-Te veo distinta.

-Talvez se deba al cansancio.

-No pareces cansada, parece como… -hizo una repentina pausa para examinarla mejor- si hubieras llorado.

-Ya oíste a la señora, _Kleinbass_ Ferdie –intervino Salomé en el momento critico de la conversación entre madre e hijo, al darse cuenta de la situación incomoda de Hermione-. La señora esta fatigada y es hora de tu baño.

-Esta bien –dejo que Salomé lo llevara de la mano, pero al llegar a la puerta se volvió para verla-. No debes llorar, mami, papito cuidara de nosotros.

Su fe en Severus hizo que Hermione se sintiera muy afectada y tuvo que hacer un supremo esfuerzo por controlarse. En cuanto quedo sola, se desplomo en una silla, hundió su cara entre las manos para suavizar sus sollozos. **_Papito cuidara de nosotros_** "¡Oh, Dios, si Ferdie pudiera comprender!" Incierta e insegura, se puso de pie para refugiarse en su dormitorio, donde nadie la turbaría.

Tomo un baño y se puso ropa mas abrigadora antes de cenar, pero hiciera lo que hiciera, no podía olvidar el rostro de Severus, cuando intento ahorcarla; tampoco podía borrar de su mente la salvaje forma en que la beso.

Fue un descanso desagradable el que hubo hasta la cena esa noche y un molesto esfuerzo el que tuvo que hacer para parecer normal hasta la hora en que retiras a su dormitorio. Solo entonces pudo estudiar las notas que tomo por la tarde, pero no lograba concentrarse, así que decidió ir a la cocina. Se preparo un café y se sentó en la mesa de la cocina mientras Salomé terminaba de lavar la vajilla. Le interrogo acerca de su familia. Su interés era sincero, pero también era un intento de mantenerse ocupada.

-Señora –le dijo la sirvienta cuando ya se disponía a retirarse a su casa-, no es cosa que me interesa, pero le ruego que no vuelva a abandonar al señor Severus.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucedió cuando me fui?

-_Die duiwel was los op Bordeaux_ –le respondió en afrikaans-. Solo hasta después de que el señor Severus dejo de buscarla, las cosas en la hacienda regresaron a la normalidad, aunque ya no fueron las mismas.

Hermione, contra su voluntad, la miro atentamente.

-¿Trato de encontrarme?

Salomé asintió mientras limpiaba con excesiva fuerza las puertas de la alacena.

-La busco durante casi un año.

Parecía extraño que Severus actuara así ya que no hizo el menor esfuerzo para impedirle que se marchara de Bordeaux. ¿Qué motivó ese cambio de actitud? No podía ser que ella le importare mucho. "No" se respondió en el acto. Sin embargo, le intrigaba la razón de esa prolongada búsqueda.

Se dio cuenta de que Salomé la observaba y le respondió con toda calma:

-No puedo prometer que no volveré a abandonar Bordeaux, pero si puedo prometer que lo haré solo si el señor Severus quiere que me marche de aquí.

Salomé asintió, dio las buenas noches y salió.

**_Die duiwel was los op Bordeaux_**… las palabras de Salomé martilleaban repetidamente en su cabeza mientras siguió en la cocina. **_El demonio estuvo desenfrenado en Bordeaux_**… Una amarga sonrisa asomo a su rostro. Severus había actuado como el mismo demonio y la furia que mostró el día que ella se marchó, bebió ser de verdad terrible que aterro al personal de la hacienda. Pero la razón por la volcó su cólera contra sus empleados, era algo que Hermione no comprendía ni justificaba.

Fin del Cáp.

**Afrikaans:** dialecto derivado del holandés que se habla entre la gente del pueblo de Sudáfrica.

Por ciento Salomé llama a Severus amo, pero lo he cambiado ya que me parece un elfo domestico.

**Ya que has llegado hasta aquí, que tal si me dejas un review? Te lo agradecería mucho.**

Muchas gracias a:

**HoneyBeeM**, **Sue Snape:** Severus si amaba a Hermione cuando se casaron, pero también la deseaba y mucho, como tú dijiste: todos conocemos el carácter de Severus, no demuestra mucho las cosas **Lara Malfoy-Lynn AnitaRickman: **todavía no me he ido a ver tu historia, ¡¡perdón! Ya me voy a leerla es que he estado muy ocupada **Tercy-s-scloe:** hermione es algo asi como humm, no se como se dice pero en este cap, explican que es lo que hace, guiar visitas y atender invitados, es algo mas que una sirvienta** LilyFal:** ya te dije que te quiero? Gracias otra vez por la información, como ya dije este cap es para tuyo. Por cierto en donde lo encontraste? Me pasas la pagina? Si te acuerdas.

**Muchos besos a todas.**


	7. Capitulo 7

**Amor en los viñedos:**

**Cáp. 7.**

Me lo he propuesto y he actualizado antes.

Este fic esta basado en la novela **Volverás a mi** de **Ivonne Whittal**.

Muchas gracias a **Hada** por facilitarme el nombre de la escritora así que este cap también tiene dedicatoria, **para ti Hada.**

Esa noche no pudo descansar bien. Luna significo para ella una gran ayuda, pero sabía que tendría que aprender todavía mucho. Sus caóticos pensamientos le ahuyentaron el sueño y, en consecuencia, el lunes se levanto muy temprano. Tomo una taza de café mucho antes de que amaneciera.

Nerviosa aunque en apariencia calmada y tranquila, dejo a su hijo al cuidado de Salomé después del desayuno y se marcho a las oficinas en las que se ubicaba su apartamento. No conocía a nadie del personal y se presento ella misma a las dos empleadas que despachaban los pedidos. Parvarti Patil y Lavander Brown se mostraron un tanto reservadas. Al parecer ya sabían de su llegada y la esperaban. La condujeron a una pequeña oficina que seria la suya.

La ayuda que le brindaron fue de gran utilidad desde las primeras labores del día. Para ellas era "la esposa del jefe" y en esa categoría la trataron. También se percato de que se preguntaban cual era la situación de la pareja. Después de todo, repentinamente apareció, salida casi de la nada y por tanto, decidió tomar las cosas de la mejor manera posible.

El primer grupo de turistas llegó en un autobús poco después de las diez y media. El nerviosismo inicial se evaporo en cuanto los visitantes acogieron con interés sus primeras explicaciones. En silencio bendijo a Luna por su valiosa ayuda y consejos del día anterior, y mas aún cuando descubrió que Severus la observaba en las cavas. Su presencia la altero por breves momentos, pero estaba resuelta a no fracasar. Cuando volvió a buscarlo, él había desaparecido.

Una vez que terminaron el recorrido en las bodegas, Hermione condujo al grupo a la sala de degustación, donde Parvarti y Lavander la auxiliaron para que cada uno de los visitantes pudiera probar los vinos de Bordeaux. Esto se hacia con el propósito de ganar clientes.

Después de su primer día de trabajo, estaba agotada, pero satisfecha con la labor que desempeño. Varias cosas sucedieron en las que Severus pudo encontrar fallas, mas no decayó en su entusiasmo ni su decisión. Todavía tendría que aprender una gran cantidad de detalles y características respecto a los diferentes vinos que se elaboraban allí y lo lograría.

Su segundo día de labores le resulto más fácil que el tercero, cuando regresaba de un almuerzo rápido, se encontró con Ronald Weasley. Alto y delgado, de ojos azules y cabello encendido, le tendió con cordialidad su mano para darle la bienvenida.

-Encantado de tu regreso, Hermione.

-Gracias, Ron –le sonrió afectuosa al saludarlo-. ¿Cómo estas?

-Casado…

-Si, me entere de eso.

-Estuve fuera unos cuantos días, si no fuera por eso, te habría hablado antes. Espero que en alguna ocasión puedas ir a la casa para presentarte a Susan, mi esposa.

Su actitud era franca, sencilla y agradable, como si ella no se hubiera alejado por tantos años.

-Tendré mucho gusto en conocer a tu esposa.

-Aquí viene el jefe –así termino su conversación en forma brusca-. Ya nos veremos en otra ocasión.

Comino con rapidez hacia los viñedos y solo cuando lo perdió de vista a lo lejos, se volvió lentamente para enfrentarse con Severus. Llego junto a ella y la condujo a la sombra del edificio. Lavander y Parvarti los siguieron con mirada curiosa hasta la oficina de Hermione, donde él cerró la puerta.

Era la primera ocasión en la que se encontraban frente a frente desde la terrible escena del domingo en la tarde. No importaba cuanto trato de borrar aquel momento en que la estrujo entre sus brazos, no podía olvidarlo y pensaba que ahora, en el reducido espacio de su oficina, se repetiría aquella situación. Alto y muy varonil, todavía tenía el poder de alterarla peligrosamente. Puso entre ellos el pequeño espacio que ocupaba su escritorio y espero que él hablara.

-Supongo que ya sabes que Ron esta casado –rompió así el pesado silencio inicial y se sintió ofendida por la velada acusación.

-Supones correctamente.

-Susan se encuentra en los últimos meses del embarazo y no quiero que sufra ningún disgusto.

Hablaba con voz baja, pero como el murmullo que preludia una tormenta.

-Tu preocupación por Susan Weasley es digna de elogio, pero debo decirlo, mas no tendrás nada que temer respecto a mi actitud y no merezco ningún reproche por mi amistad con Ron.

-No habrá necesidad de que te reproche nada si mantienes esa relación en el terreno amistoso… nada más.

Con esfuerzo, Hermione contuvo las aireadas palabras que iba a decirle por que pensó que era más prudente cambiar de tema.

-Estoy segura de que esta no es la única razón por la que me quiste ver.

Su actitud amenazante se suavizo un poco, pero su mirada seguía fría cuando examino el vestido de lana verde que lucia Hermione y que compro el invierno anterior. Después le informo:

-He invitado a comer a siete personas para el viernes próximo, vendrán por la noche. Deberás supervisar lo platillos que ofreceré y actuaras como anfitriona.

-Estoy en lo cierto al deducir que al ser anfitriona no implica que deba sentarme en la mesa ¿verdad? –le pregunto para estar mas segura de la actitud que debería asumir.

-Tu deducción es correcta.

Confirmo sus sospechas de que no tendría ese consuelo que se imagino; se sintió profundamente decepcionada y su furia la desahogo con la única arma que disponía: la ironía.

-¿Tendré que actuar como una sirvienta especial?

-Para eso te pago –le contesto con brusquedad.

Se observaron en silencio.

-¿Puedo conocer el nombre de tus invitados para saber en que orden debo sentarlos en la mesa? –le pregunto con calma, con un tono de voz completamente profesional que hasta a ella misma le sorprendió y, tomando lápiz y papel, espero a que se los diera.

-Invite al matrimonio Potter y al Longbotton, de las haciendas vecinas y también al Mcgonagall, de Paarl.

Hermione conocía a Minerva y Greg Mcgonagall porque vivió con ellos durante las semanas anteriores a su matrimonio con Severus.

-Esto hace que sean seis personas –le recordó.

-Bellatrix Black sera la septima.

-debí suponer que ella sería –comentó con una amargura apenas disimulada, manteniendo sus ojos bajos, fijos en sus apuntes para ocultar su dolor-. Por supuesto que Bellatrix no podía faltar a ningún festejo de Bordeaux. Es una situación que todavía persiste.

-¿Y porque habría de cambiar?

-Ninguna razón en especial podría haber, solo pensé en voz alta. ¿Hay alguna preferencia en lo referente a los platillos?

-No, ninguna, excepto que deben tener la calidad tradicional que ofrecemos en Bordeaux.

Brotó otra vez la amenaza velada cuando agrego:

-Si haces cualquier tontería, quedaras despedida.

Ya lo suponía, pero lo confirmo con plenitud: Severus intentaba hacerle la vida insoportable.

-Haré lo mejor que pueda.

-No aceptare nada inferior a lo mejor.

Después que él se marcho y se quedo sola en su oficina, aun sentía la presencia de Severus. No comprendía bien la razón por la cual le permitía que la ofendiera y humillara de tal modo. Ya no era la joven inexperta que él conoció, sino una mujer de veinticuatro años acostumbrada a resolver sus problemas. Entonces ¿Por qué dejaba que lo hiciera de tal forma? ¿Por qué todavía ejercía tanto poder sobre ella?

**Fin del Cáp.**

Bastante pequeño si, pero me parece que a partir de ahora los voy a subir mas grandes.

¿Qué les pareció el "pequeño" ataque de celos de Severus?

**En el próximo Cáp.**

**--------------------------------------**

-De modo que regresaste! Me pregunto por cuanto tiempo.

Nadie hablo mientras Hermione servia el café…

-Cuida tu lengua, de lo contrario olvidare que eres la madre de mi hijo…

Las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir de sus ojos cerrados…

-------------------------------------

Muchas gracias a:

**HADA: **Hola! Y de nuevo gracias por el nombre de autora que no me lo habían pasado. Al final no se te adelantaron tanto.

**Lara Malfoy-Lynn:** hola! lo que pasa es que Sev es medio cara de…. Turrón y un resentido por eso es así.

**Nocrala: **hola! He actualizado mas rápido que nunca antes nn, sip cada vez que lo leía pensaba en Sevi (tampoco es que me cueste mucho.)

**RociRadcliffe:** Hola! que bueno que te guste!

**Tercy-S-Scloe: **Hola! Estate tranquila por que si te enojas mucho por lo que ha hecho Severus hasta ahora… bueno mejor no adelanto nada, solo tenle umm paciencia. Yo también quiero mucho a Ferdie y concuerdo con el en una cosa, Severus es un papito, que digo un papacito!

**HoneyBeeM** hola! Un poco mas y sabrás exactamente por que Hermione se fue, Severus es pues Severus puede llegar a ser el mismo demonio.

**Un montón de besos y abrazos a todas, que estén ¡Pura vida!**

**Si estas aquí me puedes mandar un review.**


	8. Capitulo 8

Amor en los viñedos

**Las palabras no lograrían expresar lo apenada que estoy por no haber actualizado en estos dos años (de verdad ah pasado tanto tiempo?)**

**Este capitulo va dedicado a todas aquellas que han estado a la espera de que esta historia fuera actualizada.**

**--**

Fic basado en la novela de **Ivonne Whittal, Volverás a mi.**

**Amor en los viñedos.**

**Cáp. 8**

La cena del viernes fue un éxito. Discutió los platillos con el personal de la cocina y selecciono los mejores vinos de la casa. La preparación de los alimentos se hizo bajo su supervisión. Esto, aunado a su actividad rutinaria la ayudo a mantenerse distraída. Cuando al fin tuvo tiempo para mirarse en el espejo, se pregunto si quedaría todo a satisfacción de Severus.

El vestido negro que escogió para esa noche acentuaba el tono de su piel. Por razones prácticas, su cabello estaba recogido atrás de su cabeza. Al examinarse, comprobó que su aspecto era tranquilo y refinado, a pesar de su nerviosismo.

Ferdie estaba ya bañado cuando entro en la cocina. Salomé se volvió para verla con detenimiento.

-Deja mi cena en la estufa, yo la tomare después.

-No lo entiendo, ¿por que no va a cenar con el amo Severus?

-Ya te lo explique, no estoy invitada.

-Pero, señora…

-Y por favor, procura que mi hijo se acueste a la hora de costumbre –así corto la protesta que le hacia la sirvienta.

-¿No puedo desvelarme un poco esta noche?

-Quiero que te vayas a la cama a las siete. Es una orden.

-Mamita…

-Sin discusión –le dio un ligero beso en la frente y salio a cumplir con sus obligaciones.

Era una noche fría por lo que agradeció lo tibieza que se sentía en el interior de la casa cuando llegó al comedor. Con ojo crítico reviso la disposición de la mesa, el servicio de plata, ya colocado sobre el blanco mantel de damasco y las servilletas. Las velas estaban en los candelabros, también de plata, listas para encenderlas antes que comenzara la cena y el arreglo floral de crisantemos amarillos, en el centro de la mesa le daban un toque refinado.

Se pregunto donde estaría Severus, pero tenia muchas cosas que atender por lo que termino de examinar el comedor y se dirigió a la cocina para comprobar que todo estuviera en orden y bien dispuesto. Los entremeses de camarón estaban en el refrigerador, listos para servirse. El personal de servicio le aseguro que el cordero asado quedo suculento y que estaría a tiempo cuando se sacara del horno. Las verduras frescas para la ensalada, relucían para mezclarse a la hora oportuna. El postre de manzanas rellenas se mantenía en el hornillo especial para mantenerlo caliente, con su aderezo de canela. Los vinos tintos fueron decantados temprano para que se tonificaran y tuvieran mejor _bouquet_ y que tomaran la consistencia suave que acentúa su calidad.

El timbre de la puerta se escucho. Hermione miro el reloj de la cocina. Las seis y media marcaba ya, los primeros invitados llegaban. Salio con prontitud del vestíbulo para recibirlos.

Severus llego al vestíbulo en el momento en que ella tomaba los abrigos del matrimonio Longbotton, lo mismo que los de los esposos Potter. Sus miradas curiosas la incomodaron, pero la presencia de Severus la turbo aun más. Hermione lo contemplo furtivamente, como una adolescente admira a su artista favorito, pero por fortuna, él no lo noto por saludar a sus invitados, a quienes condujo a la sala para tomar un aperitivo antes de cenar.

" !Domínate¡ " se dijo cuando se disponía a dejar los abrigos en el mueble adecuado, se encontraba dispuesto en el propio vestíbulo. No bien termino de hacerlo, cuando se escuchó de nuevo el timbre.

En esta ocasión fueron Minerva y Greg Mcgonagall. De mediana edad, efusivos y amistosos, obviamente sabían que ella se encontraba allí y le demostraron sincera alegría y afecto al poder reanudar su amistad. Pero la alegría se transformo en sorpresa, cuando tomó sus abrigos y les indico que pasaran a la sala.

-¿No se va a reunir con nosotros? –cuestiono Minerva.

-Trabajo aquí en beneficio de la salud de mi hijo.

-Pero…

-¡Ah! Llegaron ustedes, -la voz de Severus interrumpió la protesta de la señora Mcgonagall y Hermione casi se sintió aliviada en cuanto la tomo por el brazo para conducirla a ella y a su esposo con el resto de los invitados.

La única que no había llegado era Bellatrix, pero Hermione ya sabia que jamás era puntual. Diez minutos más tarde, el timbre anuncio la llegada triunfal de Bellatrix.

Estaba más hermosa de cómo Hermione la recordaba. Bajo un abrigo de pieles, de color blanco, un elegante vestido acentuaba las curvas de su cuerpo alto y proporcionado y oscurecía el color de sus ojos grises. Había recogido su cabello negro en un peinado de ultima moda que hacia resaltar aun mas la esbeltez de su cuello sobre el que un ostentoso zafiro, rodeado de brillantes, lanzaba destellos luminosos. Tenía un aspecto de gran inocencia y unos labios muy atractivos que, como siempre, lanzaban veneno cuando se dirigían a Hermione.

-¡De modo que regresaste! Me pregunto por cuanto tiempo.

Con gran dificultad se contuvo para no lanzarle un replica dura y con una agradable sonrisa le pregunto:

-¿Puedo tomar tu abrigo?

La atención de Bellatrix se encontraba dispersa por todas partes cundo dejo caer descuidadamente la prenda en las manos de Hermione.

-¡Severus, _querido_! –exclamo con voz melosa y con rapidez cruzo el vestíbulo para ir a su encuentro con ambos brazos abiertos. Hermione inclino la cabeza, quedándose helada, cuando Severus la recibió con un abrazo y la besó ligeramente en la mejilla.

Fue como si volvieran a exhibir en una película lo que antes sucedió. Bellatrix estaba de pie rodeada por los brazos de Severus que le sonreía cariñoso.

-Me alegra de que hayas venido –le dijo él mientras, todavía rodeándola por la cintura con un brazo la condujo hacia la sala.

-Tu sabes que no puedo rechazar una invitación tuya, querido –le respondió provocativa, inclinando su cabeza en el hombro de Severus, quien aprovecho la oportunidad para lanzar una mirada furtiva a Hermione, viéndola burlón.

Poco después ya sola en el vestíbulo, se dio cuenta de que oprimía el abrigo de Bellatrix con tal fuerza, que sus dedos le dolieron; se dirigió a colgarlo. El perfume que emanaba las pieles, le clavo un dardo en el corazón con los recuerdos de aquella tarde después de que el medico le confirmara su embarazo, cuando llego al estudio para encontrarse a su esposo abrazando a Bellatrix. Por la impresión, no pudo retirarse y permaneció paralizada en un estado de anonadamiento e inseguridad.

Resurgió el recuerdo de aquella escena en forma tan vívida como si hubiera ocurrido el día anterior. Se mantuvo con la esperanza de que hubiera algún tipo de explicación, pero no hubo ninguna, salio del estudio dejándolos que continuaran, presumiblemente, una en brazos del otro. Mas tarde, cuando se decidió a pedir una explicación, Severus estallo en un ataque de furia que no soluciono nada y que, al final, propicio que ella abandonara Bordeaux. Ahora no era el tempo de recordar las angustiantes situaciones del pasado, lo sabia muy bien.

Tardo en recuperarse, pero se sentía como si hubiera transcurrido una eternidad antes que pudiera controlarse por completo y regresar a la cocina para hacerse cargo de los preparativos hasta que fuera el momento oportuno de encender las velas en el comedor y anunciar que la cena estaba lista.

Desde el punto de vista culinario, la noche fue todo un éxito pero para Hermione fue una situación de constante agonía. Le afecto no más cuando se vio impedida de responder a los esposos Mcgonagall cuando trataron de entablar conversación al servirles los platillos, sino también en cada ocasión en la que encontró con la franca hostilidad del anfitrión, pero de algún modo pudo mantenerse, en apariencia, tranquila y natural.

La conversación entre lo invitados, durante la cena, fue agradable y vivaz, pero el ambiente tuvo algo de tensión. Hermione no conocía al matrimonio Potter ni al Longbotton. Ambos se mostraron un tanto intrigados por la presencia de ella, pero los esposos Mcgonagall se encontraban intrigados por razones diferentes puesto que ellos si sabían que era la esposa de Severus.

-Eres un sirvienta encantadora –le dijo Bellatrix cuando le llevo el café; su voz fue melosa pero muy fingida y sarcástica-. Espero que no te molestes, Hermione, pero no sabia que tenias tantas cualidades.

La conversación en general se paralizó y por unos segundos que parecieron interminables, los invitados estuvieron en absoluto silencio mientras sus expresiones variaban desde gran curiosidad hasta gran asombro. Todas las miradas se encontraron en ella en espera de su reacción que supusieron violenta.

Con la misma calma que aparento toda la noche, tomó la jarrita de plata de la leche del carrito del servicio y un plato, para preguntarle:

-Tú prefieres tu leche, ¿verdad? –le daba a entender que actuaba como una gata consentida.

La alusión hizo efecto, y con ojos centelleantes, Bellatrix se levanto de un salto en medio de las risas difícilmente contenidas de todos los comensales, excepto de Severus.

-¡Como te atreves! –Exclamo colérica y se volvió hacia Severus-. ¿Vas a permitir que me insulte de esta manera?

La furia contenida de Severus casi la incendio cuando paso junto a ella al acariciar gentilmente el hombro de Bellatrix diciéndole:

-Hablare con ella después. ¡Toma asiento otra vez y cálmate!

Nadie hablo mientras Hermione sirvió el café, pero pudo observar que Greg Mcgonagall le guiño un ojo animándola. Después la conversación se reanudo poco a poco.

Hermione no sentía orgullosa de su conducta y el resto de la velada fue un completo tormento. Cuando los invitados empezaron a marcharse, después de las diez de la noche. Tuvo que estar presente para entregarles sus respectivos abrigos y darles las buenas noches, pero Bellatrix continuaba aun en la sala. Pensó que Severus podía atenderla y decidió hacer un último recorrido de supervisión a la cocina. Después salio por la puerta posterior y se dirigió de prisa a su apartamento. La luz encendida en la sala le sirvió de guía.

Salomé se levanto en cuanto Hermione entro en la cocina. Sus ojos la interrogaban al notarle su expresión preocupada pero, respetuosamente, no hizo comentario alguno, nada mas saco su cena y se la puso sobre la mesa de la cocina antes de darle las buenas noches y marcharse a su casa.

Apoyo los codos sobre la mesa y miro los alimentos. El guiso tenia aspecto y aroma apetitosos, pero se encontraba muy tensa para probar bocado. Los acontecimientos de las últimas horas era algo que jamás hubiera deseado ni a su peor enemiga. Las venenosas frases de Bellatrix la continuaron torturando.

-_Eres una sirvienta encantadora. Espero que no te moleste Hermione, pero no sabia que tenias tantas cualidades._

En vez de reprimir a Bellatrix por agredir a así a Hermione, Severus procuro calmar a la agresora con sorprendente gentileza.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué razón permitió que Bellatrix arruinara su matrimonio y por que todavía permitía que la insultara?

La puerta de la cocina se abrió de improvisto y apareció Severus, todavía ataviado con su impecable traje. Después cerró la puerta y se acerco a la mesa. La observo fríamente y enseguida a la cena.

Le invadió un gran nerviosismo como si fuera una colegiala enfrentada con la directora, pero su voz era fría y con un sarcasmo desacostumbrado cuando se anticipo y le pregunto:

-¿Resulto todo a tu satisfacción?

-Todo, excepto la forma como te comportaste con Bellatrix.

-¿Pretendías que ignorara su comportamiento conmigo?

-Era mi invitada.

-¿Y yo que soy?

-Una empleada a quien se le paga. Bellatrix lo preciso con claridad.

Ya se había dicho antes, pero en esta ocasión se lo dijo con tal acritud que se acobardo por completo.

-Pudiste divorciarte de mí para casarte con Bellatrix. ¿Por que no lo hiciste, Severus?

-Tenía y tengo todos los derechos para obtener el divorcio, pero me convenía continuar casado con tigo.

-Quieres decir, supongo, que podías obtener todo lo que quisieras sin preocuparte por tu estado civil.

-Cuida tu lengua, de lo contrario olvidare que eres la madre de mi hijo y te sacare de aquí –esta amenaza la impresiono y comprendió que había ido demasiado lejos.

-Te agradezco que me concedas esta categoría que, por lo menos, esta por encima de tus demás sirvientes.

El silencio que reino entre ambos se prolongó.

-Te lo advierto por primera y única vez –amenazo Severus-. Debes de ser muy cuidadosa en tu trato con Bellatrix o te arrepentirás durante toda tu vida.

-¿Tan importante es para ti?

-Si.

No hubo la menor duda, fue una afirmación rotunda.

-Ya comprendo –murmuro con tono ronco y grave, con la mirada baja para disimular su angustia.

-¿Papito? –la infantil voz de Ferdie se escucho detrás de la puerta de la cocina y poco después, se abrió para que apareciera con su pijama y el pelo despeinado.

-¡Hola hijo! –Exclamo Severus cambiando con gran facilidad su actitud-. ¿Por qué no te has dormido?

-Si lo hice, pero desperté al oírte hablar con mamita.

-¿Quiere un vaso de leche? –le pregunto Hermione.

-No, mami, gracias.

-Entonces tienes que regresar a costarte, muchacho mió –ordeno su padre. Lo tomo de la mano y lo condujo hacia la puerta.

-Mamita, ¿vienes tú también? –le pregunto volviendo el rostro.

-Si, por supuesto –se unió a su hijo.

Siguió a Severus por el pasillo escasamente iluminado y en cuanto llegaron al dormitorio, los dos acostaron al pequeño. Le pareció extraña esta escena tan familiar, pero comprendió con tristeza que no había tal familia. Ella no tendría sitio en la vida de Severus y lo peor de todo era que todavía amaba a ese hombre sin corazón.

-Debemos tener mas cuidado en el futuro con lo que nos digamos cuando Ferdie pueda encontrarse cerca –le dijo él una vez que ambos regresaron a la cocina un poco mas tarde.

-Severus, lo siento… en realidad yo…

El endureció la mandíbula y crispo a ambos lados sus puños como si la incipiente disculpa lo hubiera violentado más. En seguida salio con rapidez del apartamento dejándola frente a su cena, ya fría, y una frialdad mayor en su corazón.

Saber cuales eran sus sentimientos hacia Severus, vivir en Bodeaux le resultaría mucho más difícil. Recibía un salario astronómico, pero a medida que pasaron las semanas comprendió que Severus la hacia trabajar como una esclava. Su jornada diaria la mantenía ocupada con los visitantes, sin importar el clima imperante. El autobús llegaba colmado de turistas todos los días, a la hora programada, para que recorrieran la hacienda y se enteraran de los complicados procedimientos que requiere la elaboración de vinos.

Hermione no se sorprendió de que aprendiera más acerca de la industria vinícola a medida que el tiempo transcurría. También su trabajo se fue ampliando, pues intervino en subastas y conferencias vinícolas, se entrevisto con algunos posibles clientes, además de hacerse cargo de la publicidad. Tenía una gran cantidad de trabajo pero Parvarti y Lavander le resultaban una valiosa ayuda después que el recelo inicial fue superado. Cuando Severus no la requería como anfitriona para sus numerosas amistades y socios, se la pasaba las noches preparando su trabajo para el día siguiente por lo que era muy frecuente que se retirara a descansar hasta la media noche.

Había una solo razón por la que creía que tanto trabajo valía la pena: Ferdie mejoraba con rapidez en este clima. Desde su llegada a Bordeaux solo había tenido un ataque de asma como consecuencia de un día lluvioso, frió y húmedo. Hermione escucho entonces el ya conocido estertor ronco en su pecho cuando se sentaron a almorzar y de inmediato le dio las medicinas que el doctor Dumbledore le había recetado. Se mantuvo atenta, con mayor empeño, desde esa vez, pero no volvió a padecerlo ni siquiera en invierno.

Tenía poca oportunidad de llevar vida social. Había conocido a la esposa de Ron, Susan, fue durante una breve visita poco después del nacimiento de su hija. A Luna y Draco solo podía verlos cundo llegaban a la hacienda.

-¡Es ridículo! –Exploto en una ocasión Luna cuando se separo de la reunión para encontrarse con Hermione en la cocina-. Tu sitio esta allá dentro, con nosotros. No me puedo explicar como puedes tolerar la descarada actitud de Bellatrix.

-¡Por favor Luna! –La contuvo con voz suave, lanzando una mirada nerviosa hacia la puerta ante el temor de que Severus se presentara y alcanzara a escuchar la charla-. Te agradezco mucho tu interés, pero para hacer este trabajo me paga y lo desempeñare aunque me cueste la vida.

Los ojos de Luna lanzaron destellos de cólera.

-Nunca imagine que Severus se pudiera comportar de esta forma.

-También yo lo herí cuando lo abandoné y no le dije que esperaba a Ferdie.

-¿Y que hay respecto a tus propias heridas sentimentales? ¿No tienen ninguna importancia?

-Hay muchas cosas que no comprendes, Luna.

-¡Y que me lo digas tu! –le respondió con sequedad-. He visto a Bellatrix insultarte y humillarte en presencia de Severus y te he visto aceptar eso sin ninguna queja. ¿Por qué, Hermione? ¿Por qué permites que lo haga y por que Severus lo permite?

Hermione evito la mirada inquisitiva de su amiga; mantuvo su vista fija en su plato y agrego:

-La felicidad de Bellatrix es vital para Severus.

-¿Le interesa a tal grado que puede permanecer impasible viendo que en su misma presencia te humille? ¡Por amor de Dios, Hermione, tú eres su esposa!

-Cuando me fui, perdí el derecho de que él me prefiriera.

-¡No lo puedo creer!

-¿Por qué?

Severus había entrado silenciosamente en la cocina. Miedo y amor brotaron de inmediato en el pecho de Hermione a su simple presencia, pero Luna impávida, se volvió resuelta y le dijo furiosa:

-No creo que este correcto que trates a tu esposa de esta forma abominable frente a todas tus amistades y socios –fue tan repentina su acción que Hermione no pudo impedirle que hablara. Continuo-. La forma como aprovechas la humillación de Hermione me subleva y ya es tiempo de que alguien tenga el valor de reprochártelo.

Un silencio impresionante siguió a la declaración de Luna.

-Te agradeceré que no interfieras en las cosas que no te interesan, Luna.

-Tienen que interesarme por que se trata de una amiga a la que aprecio –le replico con resolución sin sentirse intimidada y volviéndose a Hermione añadió-: Creo que es tiempo que Draco y yo nos marchemos, por lo tanto, te damos las buenas noches.

Sin más que una mirada superficial hacia él, se marcho Luna de la cocina.

-Lo lamento, Severus! Luna no entiende algunas cosas y debes disculparla.

-Supongo que te quejaste con ella del trato que recibes aquí.

-No, no hice nada de eso.

-¿Qué propicio la escena que acabamos de tener?

-Ya te lo dije, Severus, ella… ella no entiende.

De repente, se acerco y con las dos manos la tomo por el cuello, obligándola con los pulgares a que levantara la cara hacia él para decirle, amenazante:

-A veces no entiendo mi propia moderación. Me podía haber ahorrado mucha cólera y frustración quitándote a Ferdie y mandadote a ti al infierno, que es a donde perteneces.

Había mucho odio en aquellas palabras y Hermione sintió deseos incontenibles de llorar.

-¡Oh, aquí estas, querido! –La melosa voz de Bellatrix hizo que Severus se retirara con rapidez de Hermione-. Todos nos preguntábamos que habría sucedido contigo.

-Surgió un pequeño problema que había que corregir de inmediato –le contesto con suavidad en tanto que Bellatrix le deslizo su brazo a su alrededor.

-Fallaste en tu trabajo, ¿verdad, Hermione? –comento Bellatrix con una sonrisa que destilaba veneno.

La risa corta de Severus mientras se alejaba con Bellatrix, solo sirvió para agregar insulto a la injuria y, colérica en grado extremo, Hermione tomo la fuente de los postres con el deseo de estrellarlo contra la pared como un desahogo a sus sentimientos, pero se contuvo de inmediato y, con hondo suspiro llevo los postres a la sala.

Luna y Draco se despedían cuando entro Hermione a la sala. Los hombres se estrecharon la mano como si nada hubiera sucedido, pero Luna solo clavo su mirada en él a lo que Severus contesto con un simple alzamiento de cejas. Por lo menos, no quedaron como enemigos declarados.

La fiesta continuó hasta las primeras horas del sábado, pero Hermione se retiro después de las once de la noche, cuando Severus le informo que ya no necesitarían sus servicios.

Demasiado tensa para dormir, se cambio de ropa y se puso su pijama y se arrellano en un sillón frente al fuego. Tomo un libro con la intención de leer, pero lo dejo en la mesita que había junto al sillón. Severus le dijo que deseaba enviarla al infierno, mas no había necesidad de mandarla allá por que ya estaba cautiva en su propia hoguera. Se encontraba en un infierno construido por dolor, desolación y desesperación que nunca disminuía y mientras recordó cada uno de los errores que había cometido en el pasado, se encontró menos inclinada a culpar a Severus por el fracaso de su matrimonio. Ella era demasiado joven y tal vez esperaba mucho más del matrimonio.

Cerró sus irritados ojos, suspiro en silencio y se reclino en el respaldo del sillón. Lo le resultaba incomprensible era la relación que tenia Severus con Bellatrix Black. ¿Era amor lo que los lanzaba a estar constantemente uno en brazos del otro? ¿Por qué entonces no se había casado con Bellatrix?

Las lágrimas empezaron a fluir de sus ojos cerrados, pero en esta ocasión no trato de impedirlas y dejo que cayeran libremente por sus mejillas. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por quedarse en Ciudad del Cabo. Tuvo allí una vida impasible y sin los sufrimientos y las angustias que ahora padecía, pero era inútil volver la vista al pasado. Era mejor enfrentar el futuro, aunque se le presentaba oscuro y sombrío, como el cielo sin estrellas de esa noche.

Ya era mucho más de la media noche cuando dejo la tibieza de la sala para irse a la cama.

**Fin del Cáp 8.**

**En el próximo Cáp.**

**--**

-Si –le respondió excitado-. ¡Levántate… levántate… levántate…!

Severus se acerco a ella por su espalda. Apoyo sus grades manos en los hombros de la chica, cuyo pulso se acelero.

-¿Eres feliz en tu matrimonio, Luna?

Tal alabanza en labios de Severus resultaba algo extraordinario…

--

Si tienen alguna pregunta me sentiré honrada de poder responderla.

Agradecimientos muy especiales a:

Wei-lo

HADA

RociRadckiffe

Anita Rickman

HoneyBeeM

AstirethInferna

LILYFAL

Nini Snape

Adrel

Gemma

CiNtHiA

Miss Merce Snape


	9. Cap 9

Me he vuelto a retrazar y por lo mismo pido disculpas, los exámenes y presentaciones de la "U" me han dejado mareada y preguntándome ¿Dónde estoy

Me he vuelto a retrazar y por lo mismo pido disculpas, los exámenes y presentaciones de la "U" me han dejado mareada y preguntándome ¿Dónde estoy? Me he vuelto a encontrar con tiempo y actualicé espero que sea de su agrado.

**Amor en los viñedos **

**Cáp. 9**

**Basado en la novela de Ivonne Whittal, "Volverás a mi".**

El sol se había elevado sobre las montañas de Klein Drakesntein cuando Hermione se despertó al escuchar que alguien entraba en su dormitorio. Abrió con dificultad los ojos para ver que Ferdie se acercaba a su cama. Se encontraba ya vestido con sus favoritos _jeans_ y una camisa a cuadros, caminaba de puntillas para no hacer demasiado ruido, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que Hermione estaba despierta, salto de inmediato a la cama.

-¿No vas a levantarte esta mañana? –le pregunto con disgusto infantil.

-Es la primea en muchas semanas, que puedo permanecer en la cama un poco mas.

-Salomé ya esta preparando la omelette de queso.

-Supongo que eso quiere decir que debo levantarme.

-Si –le respondió excitado- ¡levántate… levántate… levántate…!

-¡Oh, que he hecho para merecer esto! ¿Qué he hecho? –pregunto de buen humor, después lo levanto para ponerlo de pie en la alfombra y simulo luchar con él.

-¡Te quiero mucho mamita! –exclamo de improvisto en cuanto cesaron las risas de ambos y la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas por el cuello.

-Yo también te quiero mucho –le respondió con ternura acariciándolo en su cabeza.

-También quiero mucho a papito – añadió, retirándose un poco para observarla con cierta cautela.

-Me da mucho gusto que lo quieras –murmuro.

-¿Tu también quieres a papito?

Tal pregunta la tomo por sorpresa y se quedo sin habla por uno momento.

-Mis sentimientos hacia tu padre no quiero discutirlos ahora; ¿Por qué no te vas y esperas en la cocina mientras me visto y así podemos desayunar juntos?

-Está bien –se desprendió de sus brazos y cuando llegaba a la puerta, se volvió para verla y decirle-: Me gusta mucho estar aquí en la hacienda.

Después que el niño se marcho, se quedo sentada, preguntándose que propiciaría que Ferdie le hiciera esa pregunta. ¿Seria posible que el se hubiera adaptado tan fácilmente a su nuevo estilo de vida y el medio que lo rodeaba le gustaba tanto que temiera que lo alejaran de allí y de su padre a quien había aprendido a querer? ¿Su hijo se sentiría feliz al permanecer en la hacienda aun si ella?

Procuro alejar esos pensamientos depresivos de su mente y, media hora mas tarde, cuando entro en la cocina para desayunar con Ferdie estaba vestida con pantalones y suéter. Disfruto plenamente esos momentos que estuvo con su hijo a solas, aunque tales oportunidades se volvían menos frecuentes a medida que el tiempo transcurría debido a su exagerada carga de trabajo.

Este era el primer sábado que tendría libre desde que llego a _Bordeaux_ y cuando Ferdie salio a jugar, tomo su cuaderno de apuntes y formulo la lista de todo lo que debería buscar en la cuidad. Ya casi terminaba cuando sonó el teléfono que Severus mando a instalar en la sala, desde hacia alguna semanas.

"¡Oh no!", pensó desalentada, "No me digan que Severus encontró que debo hacer algo en éste que iba a ser mi primer fin de semana libre."

Contesto enojada y por ello cuestionó Luna:

-¿Interrumpo algo importante?

-Por supuesto que no –contesto aliviada-. Creí que era Severus y me preparaba para darle batalla.

-Hablando de él, la otra noche me excedí y debo disculparme. Quise ayudarte y empeore la situación yo…

-¡Luna, por favor! Lo que hiciste fue porque eres mi amiga y te lo agradezco.

-Quisiera perdonarme yo tan fácilmente –dijo casi con un gemido y en seguida cambio el tema-: ¿Estas libre esta tarde?

-Hasta ahora si.

-¿Te gustaría venir a tomar el té con migo y charlar un rato? Dios sabe que te veo muy rara vez.

-¡Gracias, me encantara!

-Magnifico.

Hermione regreso a la cocina para terminar la lista de las compras que debería hacer, pero ahora se encontraba de mucho mejor humor y cuando se dirigía a Paarl con Ferdie a su lado, estaba muy animada.

Era una mañana tibia y con sol, en el cielo ni una nube empañaba el azul radiante. Le compro ropa al niño, quien había crecido durante los últimos meses. Terminaron la mañana en un salón de té, donde contemplo con deleite a su hijo que se comió varios pastelillos de crema. Resultaba difícil creer que su hijo fuera el mismo que ella tuvo que cuidar con tanto esmero cuando luchaba angustiosamente para respirar. Ya no estaba débil, pálido ni apático, si no que se había convertido en muchachito alegre, de aspecto sano, con ojos vivaces y mejillas sonrosadas. A pesar de las circunstancias de su llegada a _Bordeaux_, le agradecía a Severus el que hubiera propiciado el cambio tan notable en la salud del hijo de ambos.

_El hijo de ambos_. Esta frase que, por lo regular muestra unidad familiar, no podía aplicarse en su caso.

Regresaron a _Bordeaux_ poco antes del de la hora del almuerzo. Salomé salio para ayudarle a bajar los paquetes con las compras. Los pastelillos y el té le quitaron el apetito pero Ferdie lo tomo todo a pesar de lo que había comido antes.

-Lávate la cara y las manos y ponte una camisa limpia –le ordeno cuando termino su almuerzo-. Vamos a visitar a tía Luna.

-No puedo ir –le respondió cuando la seguía hacia la sala.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que voy a recorrer los viñedos con papito esta tarde.

-¡Oh!

-Tú también puedes venir con nosotros.

-No, no lo pienso así, pero de todos modos, debes asearte y cambiarte esa camisa por otra limpia –procuro ocultar su disgusto

-¿Tengo que hacerlo?

-Obedece a tu madre –ordeno Severus desde la puerta que Hermione había dejado abierta para permitir que el aire fresco entrara.

-Si, papito –y se marcho son mayores protestas.

-Vamos a supervisar los trabajos de poda de las vindes y a prepararlas para la nueva cosecha; también examinaremos los nuevos injertos –le explico Severus-. Ferdie estará seguro conmigo en el camión.

-Lo se muy bien, él te ha tomado mucho cariño.

Hubiera querido no decir lo anterior cuando vio el destello de ironía con la que contesto:

-Supongo que eso te disgusta.

-No, en absoluto –volvió el rostro para que no pudiera darse cuenta de su disgusto, pero agrego-: Todo niño nenecita a un padre a quien querer y respetar.

Severus se acerco a ella por su espalda. Apoyo sus toscas manos en los hombros de la chica, cuyo pulso se acelero.

-Un niño también necesita a su madre –aseguró con tono grave y severo, haciéndola volver el rostro hacia él.

-Estoy listo, papito –anuncio Ferdie en tanto que su mirado iba alternadamente de uno a la otra. Severus retiro sus manos de los hombros de Hermione.

-Vamos entonces –lo sujeto de una mano.

-Voy a ir a _Solitaire_ esta tarde –le anuncio Hermione con si esperara que Severus tuviera algo que comentar a ese respecto; pero él solo respondió con un simple asentimiento de cabeza.

Ella los siguió con la vista hasta el camión que había quedado fuera. Pocos momentos después se quedo sola contemplando las nubecillas de polvo que levantaban las ruedas.

_Bordeaux_ era una hacienda hermosa, pero la tensión que en ella había era mucho mayor que en _Solitaire_, por lo que esta parecía un oasis de tranquilidad y paz cuando las amigas tomaron el te en la terraza. Eloise jugaba sentada sobre una manta, rodeada por sus juguetes, feliz bajo el tibio sol de la tarde invernal.

La conversación de Luna variaba, con naturalidad, acerca de las actividades en la hacienda. Tenía un activo interés en todo lo que se relacionaba con _Solitaire_ y Hermione se dio cuenta de que estaba aprendiendo mucho mas respecto a la vinicultura de lo que se pudo imaginar. La poda de las vindes era una operación muy delicada y se necesitaba que se le pusiera mucha atención, pues de esa labor dependía en gran parte el éxito de la siguiente cosecha.

La charla derivo, inevitablemente hacia Severus cuando Luna dijo:

-Ya se que no es cosa que me interese, Hermione, pero ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a trabajar bajo las actuales condiciones?

-Para siempre, si es necesario –le respondió con determinación-. No quiero perder a Ferdie.

-Severus me recuerda en muchos aspectos, a mi padre –precisó Luna-. El nunca acepto que se discutieran sus decisiones y muy rara vez se decidía a dar explicaciones de sus actos. No nada mas esperaba, sino que exigía plena confianza y obediencia de quienes estaban a su alrededor. Esto hizo que los extraños no pudieran comprenderlo –sonrió maliciosa-. Hubo ocasiones en que ni yo misma lograba entenderlo.

-Esa podría ser una descripción de Severus, ni siquiera cuando nuestro matrimonio estaba en juego olvido sus rígidos principios para dar una explicación.

-¿No confías en él?

-Si, al principio, pero… -suspiro, hizo un gesto de desconsuelo-, pero la confianza necesita que la cultiven, como todo en este mundo y la mía empezó a desvanecerse cuando constantemente me encontraba a Bellatrix adherida a él. Al preguntarle la causa, no me satisfizo su repuesta y mis sospechas empezaron a construir una barrera entre nosotros que llego a ser demasiado sólida para derribarla.

-Debe haber algún motivo para esto.

-La hay. El se ha preocupado siempre más por Bellatrix que por mí.

-No quiero ni puedo creer eso.

-No hay otra explicación, según mi modo de pensar –encogió los hombros y sutilmente cambió la conversación-. Eloise ha crecido muchísimo desde la primera vez que la vi.

-Y es el delirio de su padre –sonrió al tiempo que subía a su hija en su regazo y le quitaba de las manos un pastelillo, limpiándoselas después con una servilleta.-. Draco dice que tiene mi detestable temperamento y su férrea determinación, lo que hace una combinación electrizante.

-¿Eres feliz en tu matrimonio, Luna?

-Si, desde luego –le contesto sorprendida-. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Se sintió de repente muy incomoda bajo la mirada de su amiga y, para ocultarlo. Aparento sacudir una macha inexistente en su falda.

-Hay rumores, creo que son simples rumores. De que te viste forzada a casarte con Draco.

Durante el silencio que siguió, Hermione observo los destellos de ira en los ojos de Luna, pero pronto se esfumaron para dar paso a una expresión triste y extraña en ella.

-Si, es cierto. Mi padre insistió en este matrimonio si es que quería heredar la hacienda. Lo odie por eso, casi tanto, como pensé que odiaba a Draco en aquel tiempo.

-¿De veras?

-En realidad era resentimiento –le explico, mientras colocaba a Elipse en la manta en la se encontraban sus juguetes. Enseguida se sirvió otra taza de té y otra para Hermione antes de reanudar su explicación-. Siempre pensé que algún día me haría cargo de la administración de la hacienda, pero mi padre tenía una opinión diferente y contrato a Draco para que dirigiera _Solitaire_ además de _La Reine_. Desde el primer momento me gusto Draco. Pero mi resentimiento fue mayor. Entonces, en el testamento de mi padre se descubrió que _La Reine_ perteneció a la madre de Draco.

-No era una buena base para iniciar un matrimonio –destaco Hermione con un sentimiento de horror.

-No, no lo era. Resentimiento y sospechas difícilmente pueden constituir una cimentación adecuada para un matrimonio. Pero Draco tuvo extraordinaria paciencia conmigo.

-Pienso que tú también contribuiste para superar las barreras que surgieron entre ambos.

-Solo hasta que recapacite lo suficiente para admitir que mi resentimiento destruiría la felicidad, que no era nada más mía, sino también de Draco –los ojos de Luna se llenaron de lagrimas ante los dolorosos recuerdos-. Nunca podré olvidar como me sentí cuando mi irritabilidad hizo que una noche, él me gritara que yo no poseía ninguna de las cualidades que él admiraba en una mujer.

-Lo siento, Luna.

-Por favor no te disculpes. Me hace bien desenterrar, en ocasiones, las cosas del pasado, pues así puedo corregir mis errores.

Estas palabras permanecieron en la mente de Hermione cuando regresó a _Bordeaux_, ya avanza la tarde. Quizás si ella también analizaba su pasado, descubriría los errores que cometió y aprender de ellos. ¿No era eso exactamente lo que intentaba hacer desde que Severus volvió a entrar en su vida?

Los cipreses y los robles lanzaban prolongadas sombras sobre el césped cuando se aproximaba a la casa principal de la hacienda. Había luz en la sala de su apartamento y salía humo de la chimenea. Era un aspecto agradable para darle la bienvenida. Cerro mejor su abrigo para protegerse del frío que ya se sentía al aproximarse la noche y camino de prisa por el sendero pavimentado. Entro en su apartamento pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de que Severus y Ferdie estaban tendidos en la alfombra, enfrente de la chimenea con un tren de juguete.

-¡Mamita… mamita… mira! –exclamo con jubilo el niño. Tiro de la manga de su abrigo, para que observara a Severus que en ese momento le daba cuerda a la locomotora-. Papito me arreglo el tren –le explico, al tiempo que veía a su padre con admiración.

-Es muy bonito –cerro lo puerta para evitar que entrara mas frío.

-¿Se quedara a cenar Señor Severus? –pregunto Salome, quien llego a la sala.

-¡Por favor, papito!

Sus ojos se fijaron en los de su esposa, quien no huyo del reto y un tanto nerviosa, le confirmo:

-Serás bienvenido a la cena, si deseas quedarte.

Los esposos se sostuvieron la mirada por un largo momento. Después él se puso de pie y, dirigiéndose hacia Salome, que esperaba en la puesta, le dijo:

-Gracias, si me quedare a cenar.

La respuesta fue sorpresiva. Reto primero a Hermione para que lo invitara a cenar, pero ella supuso que no aceptaría. Sus manos temblaban cuando se quito el abrigo.

-La cena estará lista dentro de media hora –dijo Salome con una amplia sonrisa y salio para preparar los alimentos.

-Guarda tu tren y báñate antes de cenar –ordeno Severus y, para sorpresa de Hermione, Ferdie obedeció son la menor protesta.

-Lamento no poder ofrecerte un vaso de vino antes de la cena –se disculpo nerviosa, pero Severus soluciono el problema.

-Tú prepara los vasos y yo traeré el vino de las cavas de la casa.

De inmediato salio a grandes zancadas. Hermione se sentó por un momento e intento calmarse. A continuación fue por dos vasos que limpio cuidadosamente. Termino de asearlos poco antes de que Severus regresara con una botella de Steen.

Hermione se sentía tan tensa y perturbada como una adolescente ante su primera cita y sus intentos de llevar una conversación cortés casi resultaron trágicos. El vino que tomo antes de la cena la relajo un poco. Pero la presencia de Severus era para ella intensa y perturbadora, hasta que condujo la charla hacia los planes que tenía para exportar sus vinos por medio de la empresa Stellenbosch.

Lo observo muy atenta durante el transcurso de la cena y escucho con atención sus explicaciones de todos los aspectos de la vinicultura, pero se distraía de vez en cuando. Ferdie también lo miraba con fijeza, la admiración le brillaba en los ojos, desmesuradamente abiertos y también se mantenía cautivo por el sonido de la voz de Severus. Al comparar el parecido de ambos, padre e hijo. Sintió un "nudo en la garganta".

"¡Oh, Dios mío!", se dijo. "¿Cuando tiempo podré ocultar mis sentimientos?"

Salome se llevo al niño para costarlo poco después que termino su cena- Hermione y Severus pasaron a la sala para tomar el café. Severus se reclino contra el respaldo de su asiento, frente al fuego de la chimenea. Esto despertó recuerdos en Hermione, cuando se pasaba las noches sentada en el suelo y con la cabeza cómodamente reclinada en la rodillas de él. En cambio, ahora, se mantenía rígida, sentada en una silla.

-¿Mas café? –le pregunto en un intento de romper el silencio que reinaba entre ambos. El la miro con fijeza.

-No gracias –sus ojos brillaron burlones; el reflejo de las llamas acentuaba los rasgos de su rostro austero; el corazón de ella latía apresuradamente cuando Severus recorrió muy despacio toda su figura-. Esta situación se parece a la de los viejos tiempos, sentados frente al fuego, tú y yo, pero estamos ante otra chimenea y en otro tiempo.

La mano de Hermione temblaba cuando dejo su taza vacía en mesita que tenia junto a su asiento.

-Nuestro matrimonio fue un error.

Severus se puso de pie con brusquedad.

-¿Insinúas que quieres divorciarte?

-¿No es preferible el divorcio a vivir así? –siguió de espalda para que él no notara la desolación que la agobiaba.

-El día que puse este anillo en tu dedo selle nuestro destino para siempre –le aseguro tomándole la mano izquierda para jugar con la sortija de compromiso-. Serás mi esposa para el resto de tu vida.

-Es absurdo ya que vivimos como enemigos –replico con la vista fija en su mano, que descansaba en una de él.

-Tú lo quisiste así, Hermione; tú decidiste abandonar el que tuvimos juntos.

-No lo niego, pero…

-Continúa –la impulso cuando ella hizo esa pausa para evocar el pasado.

-Nunca me diste motivos para que yo creyera que nuestro matrimonio seria estable y duradero –le confeso, encontrándose cada vez mas dificultas para pensar con coherencia mientras él se mantenía de pie junto a ella.

-Nuestro matrimonio tuvo las mismas oportunidades que cualquier otro, pero se perdieron por tus absurdos y exagerados celos –le recrimino en tono brusco y tomándola con fuerza por uno de sus hombros la obligó a enfrentarlo.

-Lo único que yo necesitaba era una explicación, pero tú te negaste a dármela. Era lógico que en tales condiciones las sospechas y los celos surgieran.

-Sospechas y celos nunca han sido buenos ingredientes para conservar feliz a una pareja.

-Ya lo se, peri tu esperabas demasiado, Severus –su mirada descendió antes que la de el para quedarse fija en los vellos de su pecho que salían por la abertura de su camisa azul. El deseo de oprimir sus labios contra ese pecho musculoso fue tan intenso que se sintió estremecer y, para ocultarlo, continúo hablando-. Tú querías que confiara en ti, que tuviera la certeza de que tu relación con Bellatrix era solo amistosa. ¿Puedes culparme por pensar lo peor cuando te negaste a dar los motivos por lo que estaban abrazados cuando entré en tu estudio? ¿Esperabas que me mantuviera ecuánime en tanto que ella te adulaba y te controlaba con si le pertenecieras?

-Te dije que podías pensar lo que quisieras.

-Y lo mismo se puede decir ahora, ¿verdad?

-Exactamente.

Surgió una gran amargura en su ser pero cuando levanto su mirada hacia él, se sintió atrapada en un vacío del que no tenía escapatoria. El temblor de sus manos cuando la tomo por sus hombros y su mirada sombría le dijeron que, a pesar de todo, aun la deseaba.

-Creo que es mejor que te vayas –le murmuro con voz ronca, intentando separarse, pero él la aprisiono con fuerza.

No hubo tiempo para protestar pues sus labios descendieron sobres los de ella. Su beso fue un insulto, una mezcla de ira y deseo; la forma como sus manos exploraron el trémulo cuerpo fue degradante más que apasionada. Hermione lucho contra él, pero no tenia forma de escapar de la prisión de esos brazos poderosos hasta que él quiso liberarla y, cuando lo hizo, ella se sintió demasiado débil y trastornada para hacer cualquier cosa excepto permanecer inmóvil.

-Gracias por la cena –le dijo con una sonrisa que no era sino un gesto satánico de sus labios y cuyo recuerdo permaneció con ella mucho tiempo después que se marcho.

-¡Oh, Dios mío! –exclamo dejándose caer en una silla. Con la cara entre las manos-. ¿Qué he hecho para merecer eso?

Era una pregunta ingenua. Sabía muy bien lo que había hecho. Había puesto en duda su integridad y lesionado su orgullo, pero sobre todo, le había robado la dicha de ver crecer a Ferdie desde su nacimiento. Lo peor de todo era comprender que nada podía hacer; nada, excepto seguir trabajando y aceptar en silencio todo lo que llegara.

Durante las semanas que siguieron trabajo con mayor empeño. Se levantaba cada mañana antes del amanecer y rara vez se iba a dormir antes de la media noche. El gran comedor de la antigua casa solariega se había usado como almacén, pero Hermione, con consentimiento de Severus, saco todo. Después aseo paredes y pisos; estos recobraron pronto el antiguo color amarillento de la madera antes que colocaran sillas y mesas, quedo muy apropiado como salón de degustación al que llevaba a todos los visitantes para que cataran los deliciosos vinos elaborados en _Bordeaux._ Allí podían descansar los posibles compradores, ante un vaso de vino de su preferencia, en tanto que se les mostraba una proyección del proceso de elaboración.

Cada uno de sus momentos libres los destinaba a redactar folletos y publicitarios y a requisitar formas de pedidos. Los envió a la imprenta y después los distribuyo en zonas propicias. Fue una labor agotadora que empezó a rendir frutos cuando llegaron numerosos pedidos para adquirir los diversos tipos de vinos.

-No me explico porque nadie puso mayor empeño en la publicidad de este negocio –destaco Lavander cierta mañana ciando atendía los numerosos pedidos que llevo el correo de la mañana.

-El auge de los vinos de _Bordeaux_ debe alegra al señor Snape –subrayo Parvarti, guiñándole un ojo a Hermione.

No respondió a esto pues se disponía a atender la correspondencia, pero en su interior dudó que algo entusiasmara a Severus. Entre las cartas había una tarjeta del doctor Dumbledore que decía:

"Es tiempo de que examine otra vez a Ferdie. Venga a visitarme el próximo viernes a las diez y media. Le dedicare una hora".

Hermione verifico las fechas en el calendario que tenia sobre su escritorio y exclamo asombrada:

-Viernes veintisiete… ¡Es mañana! –tendría que hablar con Severus para que le concediera el día libre.

Esa noche después de cenar tomo el teléfono de su apartamento y se comunico con la casa principal. Severus contesto casi de inmediato con un seco y cortante:

-¿Si?

-¿Puedo ir para tratar un asunto muy importante? Será muy breve.

-Estoy en m estudio –le respondió y corto la comunicación.

Si se encontraba de tan mal humor como le pareció no podía abrigar muchas esperanzas se que le concediera el permiso.

Las noches eran todavía frías aunque ya se aproximaba la primavera por lo que se abrigo con una chaqueta y salio de su apartamento para recorrer la corta distancia que la separaba de la casa de Severus. La luna lucia en todo su esplendor e iluminaba el camino, pero ella estaba tan preocupada que hizo caso omiso de la belleza nocturna, el frío la hizo temblar… ¿o serian los nervios?

-¡Maldición¡ -murmuro y acelero su marcha.

Severus era su esposo legalmente, mas no podía considerarlo así después de cuatro años de separación. Ahora era su jefe, sin embargo, los dos tenían algo que los ligaría para siempre, lo quisieran o no: Ferdie, el niño que adoraba aun antes de que naciera, y era de Severus también…

Las palmas de sus manos estaban húmedas por su nerviosismo cuando entro en la casa y se dirigió hacia el estudio. La puerta se encontraba abierta y él levanto la vista en cuanto ella llegó. Sobre el escritorio estaba un documento que reconoció de inmediato como el proyecto de ventas que ella formulo esa tarde.

-¿Qué deseas? –le pregunto con brusquedad y le indico con la mano una silla para que tomara asiento. En cuanto lo hizo. Sintió que sus piernas temblaban y casi no la podían sostener.

-¿Puedo tomarme el día de mañana libre, por favor? – le pregunto también en el mismo tono seco que él empleo y sin informar las causas que originaban esa petición.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué? –repitió Hermione de mal humor por la hostilidad que le demostró, olvidando por completo todo lo que antes pensó explicarle, pero se controlo en cuanto vio el gesto impaciente que había en aquel rostro adusto y agrego-: Quiero llevar a Ferdie para que lo vea el doctor Dumbledore.

-¿Esta enfermo?

-No –le aseguro en cuanto vio que su expresión cambio para denotar angustia-. Le prometí que de lo llevaría para que lo examinara después de tres meses y recibí hoy una tarjeta indicándome que me había asignado una cita para mañana a las diez y media.

-Ese medico, ¿es el mismo que te atendió cuando nació Ferdie?

-Si.

Hermione se sintió muy incomoda bajo la fría mirada con la que la estudio en silencio.

-Esta bien, puedes tomarte el día.

La forma en que se lo dijo dio a entender que la entrevista terminaba por lo que se puso de pie y se despidió.

-Hermione… -la voz casi gutural la detuvo antes que llegara a la puerta.

Se volvió para ver a Severus. Sostenía en una mano el informe que ella formulo en la tarde. Para ocultar su nerviosismo, hundió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta cuando él empezó a hablar.

-Tu trabajo ha requerido un gran esfuerzo y casi lograste duplicar las ventas del vino de _Bordeaux._

Tal alabanza de labios de Severus resultaba algo extraordinario; lo observó sin poder hablar durante unos instantes.

-La calidad de los vinos que elaboras garantiza el aumento en la ventas, no obstante, me da gusto y satisfacción que apruebes mi trabajo.

Temerosa de que a este halago pudiera seguirle cualquier acción mezquina o sarcástica murmuro:

-Buenas noches –y regreso a su apartamento.

La belleza de la luz de la luna volvió a pasar inadvertida porque marchaba absorta tratando de frenar a la explosión de esperanza que inundaba su corazón.

**Fin del capitulo 9**

Algún review?

--

**En el próximo capitulo:**

-…esta parte despertara a los ecos dormidos en el valle…

…

-No uses a Ferdie para que las cosas sean más fáciles para ti…

…

-¿Tienes miedo de salir conmigo?

--

Casi nunca (mejor dicho nunca) me he imaginado a Severus con pelo en pecho. Imaginemos que los tiene, pero tampoco como si fuera un mono.

**Muchas Gracias a:**

**AnitaRickman:** Por favor, no digas que los castigué, me hace sentir peor aun.

**Jean-Slytherin****:** Un gusto que te guste.

**Maju:** En esta historia Severus es bastante cruel, de hecho, a veces Hermione lo ve "satanico", como en el cap de hoy.

**DanySnape:** Sabes, yo creo que Hermione no se defiende por que entre otras cosas (Ferdie) se siente culpable.

**Laura**: Intriga? Para eso estoy!! Espero que te haya gustado este cap.

**AfRi PoTtEr:** Severus sufre, a su manera, pero sufre, a veces le dan ataques de celos.

**HoneyBeeM****: **Puede ser que si, Sev es un "poco" detestable y creo que lo será un poco mas todavía, pero no desesperes la recompensa llegara. Extrañaba tus besos de sabores.

**Titiz**: Me alegra que te guste la historia, si es bastante fiel a la original. Me he vuelto a retrasar pero esta vez no han sido dos años igual me siento culpable. Por cierto, me encanta pronunciar tu nick ¡Titiz!

**Kambrin Potter**: la voz le tiembla mientras habla la historia no es mía, sin embargo es un honor que te guste, si tu propuesta de amistad aun prevalece me sentiría honrada, y sobre lo loca y lunática, es una descripción que me calza también a mi además por supuesto de paranoica. nn

**Miss Merce Snape:** Me temo que no puedo decir mucho sobre la relación de Bellatrix y Severus, porque si, él es medio histérico.

**Hestia.Phoenix: **Aquí esta este cap, espero que te guste.

**HADA:** Perdónnnn, de verdad que me sigo sintiendo mal por no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo. Hermione, la pobre, esta pasando por todo.

**floh black**: Gracias, no es una actualización muy pronta, pero aquí estoy.

**RociRadcliffe**: uno podría llegar a tener un ataque de nervios por culpa de Severus, espero que te haya gustado el cap.

**CiNtHiA**: Aquí esta el cap. Espero que lo hayas disfrutado.

**LunaXoXoNeville**: Gracias, aquí esta el cap.

**Lina Snape**: noooo, esa pregunta no la puedo contestar uu, realmente lo siento, ni siquiera puedo comentar mucho sobre ella.

**Un beso y un gran abrazo a tods por sus comentarios, que me hacen feliz.**

Por cierto ¡65 cometarios!! Soy feliz.


	10. cap 10

Capitulo 10 Capitulo 10Historia basada en la novela "volverás a mi" de Ivonne Whittal

**Amor en los viñedos.**

La sala de espera del consultorio se encontraba casi llena cuando Hermione se sentó en un amplio y cómodo sillón dejando espacio para que Ferdie se acomodara a su lado. Llegaron media hora antes de la cita y en tanto que el niño tomo de la mesita una revista infantil, su madre pensó en los acontecimientos de esa mañana, antes de salir de _Bordeaux_.

Severus se encontraba furioso. Pudo escucharlo en el almacén de embarques, insultando a uno de los trabajadores por una falla que para ella, a su modo de pensar, califico de poca importancia.

Salomé estaba de pie junto al Renault y aunque no dijo ni una palabra, hubo en sus ojos una muda acusación cuando su mirada se cruzo con la se ella.

-¿Por mi causa esta así, Salomé? –le pregunto sin darse cuenta de que ella hizo tal pregunta.

La sirvienta bajo la vista en actitud humilde, pero cuando contesto, sus frases contradijeron su actitud.

-El día que usted se cambie para la casa principal, esta parte despertara a los ecos dormidos de valle. Serán ecos de risa y felicidad. Ha mejorada desde que usted y _kleinbaas_ Ferdie regresaron pero un hombre necesita a su mujer como lo viñedos el sol y la lluvia. Digo esto con todo respeto, señora.

Se alejo, sin querer ni esperar una respuesta y Hermione se marcho con Ferdie, hacia Ciudad del Cabo. Ahora, mientras esperaba al doctor Dumbledore, aquellas palabras de Salome continuaron en su mente hasta que se convirtieron en una mezcla que no tenia sentido. ¿Un hombre necesita una mujer? ¿El valle se poblara con el eco de risas? Era a Bellatrix a quien Severus necesitaba de aquella forma.

-¡Hermione, querida, que gusto volver a verla! –el doctor Dumbledore sonrió cuando por fin la joven entro en su consultorio y la beso en la mejilla como a una vieja amiga a quien hace mucho tiempo que no ve; después retrocedió un poco y la examino con ojo clínico-. Ha perdido peso, si no me equivoco.

-Tengo que trabajar mucho.

La enfermera tomo a Ferdie y lo condujo al salón de exámenes clínicos.

-Espero que su esposo la trate bien.

-Lo hace.

-¿Lleva buenas relaciones con Ferdie?

-Si, mantienen magnificas relaciones.

-¡Que bueno! –exclamo el medico y de puso de pie para llegar antes que Hermione al salón de exámenes-. Bueno, vamos a revisarte, jovencito –le sonrió al niño, quien yacía en la mesa de observación.

Lo ausculto con detenimiento durante varios minutos mientras que su madre observaba en silencio.

-¡Notable! –exclamo por fin con un amplia sonrisa. Guardo el estetoscopio y después dijo-: Hay una gran mejoría Hermione. Sus pulmones se escuchan "desagradablemente sanos"

-Entonces todo ha valido la pena –sus ojos brillaban por las lagrimas que pugnaban por brotar y solo hasta entonces comprendió lo ansiosa que había estado.

-Ayúdelo a vestir, señorita y distráigalo unos momentos –ordeno el doctor a la enfermera.

Rodeo el hombro de Hermione con su brazo y la condujo fuera del salón de exámenes. Después le ofreció un pañuelo en cuanto vio que ella buscaba inútilmente uno en su bolso.

-Es tonto que llore, lo siento.

-Hermione, ¿no hay forma de que se reconcilie con su marido?

-No, me temo que no haya ninguna.

-¿Ya no le importa su esposo?

-Es a Severus a quien ya no le importo –confesó, dándose por vencida-. Esta tan deseoso de vengarse que hay ocasiones en las que me aterra y, además, todavía me tengo que enfrentar al viejo problema por lo que no vislumbro ninguna solución.

-¿Todavía se encuentra Severus ligado a aquella mujer?

-Si –contesto haciendo un esfuerzo por controlarse y sus manos se extendieron en un movimiento de desconsuelo-. Severus vive bajo un código de principios tan extraños que no puedo entenderlo y no tengo la menor oportunidad de entablar con el un sincera y franca conversación.

-La venganza puede resultar muy dulce al principio, pero a medida que avanza, se vuelve muy amarga. Talvez cuando se de cuenta de esto, sea mas accesible.

-Eso espero, pero por el momento no veo ninguna posibilidad.

-¿Y usted ha sido siempre sincera con el?

-Severus me acuso la otra noche de ser muy suspicaz y celosa y no lo negué. Durante lo meses que vivimos juntos, mis celos y sospechas se multiplicaron y la cólera fue mi única defensa contra aquellos sentimientos despreciables. Como consecuencia, nunca le hice comprender que yo no lo acusaba de tener una relación indebida con otra mujer solo deseaba saber que ocurría entre ellos.

-¿Nunca le explico a él esto mismo?

-Jamás pude hacerlo. El se alejo de mi sentimentalmente, a tal grado, que se convirtió en algo inalcanzable y hubo que dejar las cosas en la situación en la que se encontraban, esperando ver si se resolvían por si mismas.

-Usted tuvo tanta culpa como el.

-Si, es cierto –tuvo que reconocerlo, un poco avergonzada-. Este análisis esta muy bien, pero no explica por que la casa y los brazos de mi esposo siempre están abiertos para dar la bienvenida a Bellatrix.

El doctor no pudo ofrecerle ninguna explicación satisfactoria a esta inquietante cuestión. Severus era el único que podría hacerlo, pero Hermione temía escuchar la verdad. En cierta ocasión, en un momento de cólera, su esposo estuvo a punto de darle algún indicio sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Bellatrix, pero no lo hizo.

Hermione no tenía prisa por regresar a _Bordeaux_. Dispuso de algún tiempo para ir de compras en busca de algunas cosas personales y llevo a si hijo a almorzar en un restaurante de _Sea Point_, desde allí podía ver algunos audaces nadadores que desafiaban las heladas aunque tranquilas aguas del mar. Era un día claro y en ese momento tuvo que admitir que no lamentaba haber dejado de vivir en esta encantadora ciudad enclavada al pie de la majestuosa _Table Mountain…_

Casi eran las cuatro de la tarde cuando Hermione llego a la hacienda y descendió de su auto. Mientras recogía los paquetes, el camión de Severus de detuvo detrás del coche de ella.

-¿Qué dijo el doctor? –pregunto al descender del vehiculo.

-Que estoy "desagradablemente sano" –se adelanto a comentarle Ferdie en un tono tan serio y formal que sus padres no pudieron menos que reír de buena gana.

Hermione, al escuchar el sonido grave de la risa de Severus, se sintió fascinada. Parecía muy joven y bien parecido; su corazón latió con fuerza.

Cuando su risa se extinguió, con ternura se inclino hacia su hijo para preguntarle:

-¿Quieres venir conmigo a recorrer los viñedos?

-Si, por favor –acepto entusiasmado y sin esperar más, abrió la puerta del camión y se instalo sin esperar ayuda de nadie.

El rostro de Severus volvió a ser una mascara inescrutable al inclinar su cabeza en dirección de su esposa. En seguida siguió a Ferdie, subió y cerró la puerta.

-Lo traeré cuando sea hora de que tome su baño –le dijo y la dejo sola y pensativa.

"Esta parte despertara a los ecos dormidos". Las palabras de Salome danzaban en su mente al regresar al apartamento.

-¡Mamita! ¿Tendré un pastel para mi cumpleaños? –le pregunto Ferdie un viernes por la noche mientras se encontraba sentado en la cocina probando los panecillos que Hermione acababa de sacar del horno.

-Falta mucho tiempo todavía.

-Ya lo se, pero, ¿habrá un pastel con sus velitas? –insistió tomando otro panecillo

-Si, desde luego.

Hablar del cumpleaños era un tema muy importante y serio para Ferdie y su madre tuvo que ocultar una sonrisita cuando retiraba otra serie de panecillos del horno.

-¿Cuándo cumpleaños mi papá?

Su sonrisa se perdió y dio una rápida mirada al pequeño calendario fijado a una de las paredes de la cocina.

-El jueves de la próxima semana.

-¿Cuántos años tendrá?

-Treinta y seis –respondió después de un rápido cálculo mental.

-¿!Ya es tan viejo¡?

-A esa edad, nadie es viejo.

-Quiero hacerle un regalo.

-No creo que debas…

-¡Oh, por favor, mamita! –le interrumpió con vehemencia la negativa que pensaba exponerle y, cuando vio sus ojos ansiosos y suplicantes, no tuvo el valor de insistir.

-Esta bien, iremos mañana temprano a la ciudad para que veamos que le puedes comprar.

A la mañana siguiente fueron a la ciudad como le prometió a Ferdie y pasaron mas de una hora recorriendo una tienda de regalos por que ninguno le satisfacía a su hijo. La noche anterior pensó que tomo la decisión equivocada, pero ya entonces era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse.

En la tienda, no quiso desanimar ni entusiasmar a Ferdie en la elección del obsequio. Por fin el escogió una pluma de oro con la seguridad de que a Severus le gustaría.

-Si quieres darle una sorpresa, no deberías decirle a tu padre que le compraste un regalo. Simplemente, esperaras hasta entregárselo el día señalado –le advirtió cuando regresaban de la tienda.

-No se lo diré –le prometió y ella sabia que seria capaz de mantener el secreto.

La primavera llego al valle. La savia fluía en las tiernas hojas de las vides que renacían. El mes de agosto había traído lluvias benéficas que humedecieron el suelo como si lo prepararan para la nueva cosecha. La mañana del cumpleaños de Severus, en el calido mes de septiembre , el sol brillaba en todo su esplendor.

El rocío todavía decoraba las plantas cuando el ruido de un vehiculo que se aproximaba hizo que Ferdie saltara con prisa de la mesa en la que desayunaba.

-¡Allí esta papito! -exclamo y salio de la cocina.

-¡Ferdie, espera! -le dijo Hermione tratando de detenerlo, pero ya había cruzado la sala y salido por la puerta principal.

Nerviosa, pudo observar como tomaba la mano de su padre para conducirlo hacia el apartamento.

Hermione volvió a sentirse impresionada ante la estatura de su esposo. Le sonreía a su hijo y le permitió que lo condujera hacia la casa. De improviso se dio cuenta de que ambos se encontraban ya en la sala. La indiferencia que aparentaba no reflejaba el remolino de emociones que la agitaban

-Tengo un regalo para ti –le dijo Ferdie a su padre, lo saco del interior de un cajón del escritorio y exclamo-: ¡Feliz cumpleaños papito!

Ella contuvo el aliento cuando observó que Severus dirigía su mirada hacia el regalo que Ferdie había envuelto en forma un tanto infantil.

-¡Muchas gracias Ferdie¡

-¿No lo vas a abrir para verlo?

Severus rompió el papel, de vivos colores que lo envolvía.

-Es exactamente lo que necesitaba –anuncio extrayendo la pluma de su cajita para examinarla con calma. Después, frente a su hijo volvió a guardarla y le comento-: La usare todos los días.

Levanto a Ferdie en sus brazos y el niño río alegre y abrazo a su padre por el cuello, pero por encima del pequeño sus ojos observaron con gran frialdad a Hermione.

-No terminaste tu desayuno, _kleinbaas_ Ferdie –anuncio Salome desde la puerta.

-No tengo hambre –replico el niño.

-Si quieres salir conmigo en el camión, debes terminar tu desayuno –le anuncio Severus con severidad y lo bajo de sus brazos.

-Esta bien –respondió con docilidad y Salome lo llevo a la cocina.

La sala pareció achicarse ante la estatura y el volumen de Severus.

-No uses a Ferdie para que las cosas sean mas fáciles para ti –su voz era tranquila pero atemorizante, acusándola de algo que ella ya temía.

-No entiendo de que me hablas.

-Me refiero a esto –casi le clavó la pluma en la cara, en tanto que ella, en forma instintiva retrocedió-. Fue idea tuya, ¿verdad?

Una violenta negativa iba a salir de sus labios pero se contuvo al recordar de inmediato las palabras del doctor Dumbledore. "_¿Siempre has sido sincera con él?"_ Una negativa brusca en esos momentos no serviría de nada.

-Para Ferdie, un cumpleaños es algo muy importante. Me preguntó que le daría para su cumpleaños en noviembre y me explico lo que él quería. Esta conversación nos condujo a que él me cuestionara por el tuyo. Cuando le dije que seria hoy insistió en que te quería comprar algo. Reconozco que lo tuve que pagar, pero él lo escogió libremente. Supongo que debí hablar con él, pero no encontré razón alguna para que la situación que hay entre nosotros destruyera su alegría. Si quieres hacer algo en este sentido, no me opondré –termino de hablar con frialdad y salio de la sala.

No se detuvo sino hasta que llego a su oficina, sonriente y calmada. Se sentó frente a su escritorio, agradecida por los minutos que se encontró sola antes de que llegaran Lavander y Parvarti. Estudiaba algunos documentos cuando las empleadas entraron saludándola alegremente.

-Tendremos hoy un día muy agitado –les advirtió-. Llegaran dos autobuses con turistas esta mañana y por la tarde habrá otros dos. Me informaron que están dispuestos a gastar dinero, por lo tanto, deben tener bastantes formas de pedido a mano.

Hermione no volvió a ver a Severus durante la mañana y tampoco a la hora del almuerzo. Esa tarde, se encontraba en el salón de degustación proyectando la película mientras lo visitantes cataban el vino y seguían atentos las explicaciones y no se dio cuenta de que la puerta se abrió a sus espaldas. Contuvo el aliento al sentir que una mano le oprimía el hombro.

-Continua tu, Lavander –le ordeno Severus a la joven a quien Hermione escogió para que le ayudara durante la tarde-, tengo que hablar con mi esposa.

No tenia idea de lo que, en apariencia tan importante pudiera ser, para que la retirara de la labor que desempeñaba en ese momento.

-¿Hay algún problema? –le pregunto cerrando la puerta para que pudieran sentirse solos.

-¿Quieres cenar conmigo esta noche?

La invitación fue tan intempestiva que, por unos momentos, se quedo boquiabierta.

-¿Tienes alguna cena esta noche?

-Te invito a ir conmigo a la ciudad.

-¿Nosotros dos solos?

-¿Tienes miedo de salir conmigo?

Tenia los pulgares en el cinturón y mientras ella lo contemplaba, trataba de explicarse el porque de esta actitud.

-¿Tienes miedo? –volvió a preguntarle.

-Por supuesto que no –le mintió.

-Entonces… ¿Qué?

La burla que reflejaban sus ojos se hizo más clara.

-Estarás lista a las siete –le ordeno y un segundo mas tarde pudo verlo salir de su oficina.

-¡Maldición! –murmuro ella cuando se quedo sola.

Solo entonces pudo comprender todas las implicaciones que traería esa cita. Había aceptado pasar la noche en compañía de Severus y no tenia sentido negarse a si misma. Recordando la acusación que le hizo por la mañana, comprendida que no podía haberse negado aunque le aterraba la idea de encontrarse a solas con él.

Regreso para unirse con el grupo de turistas y relevar a Lavander cuando todos salían ya del salón de degustación, pero sus pensamientos no estaban en su trabajo. Se dirigieron a las cavas y allí explico el proceso de la elaboración de los vinos y respondió a las preguntas. Después de sus labores rutinarias, estaba demasiado nerviosa por lo que se dedico a tomar un largo y reconfortante baño perfumado. Por desgracia, no pudo relajarse por completo.

Se arreglo con más cuidado y esmero que de costumbre y escogió un vestido de seda de color canela que era uno de sus favoritos. Las mangas llegaban hasta el codo y el escote discreto, pero la suavidad de la tela se amoldaba a las curvas de su cuerpo. Se analizo detenidamente frente al espejo, desde la cabeza hasta los pies, calzados con sandalias doradas.

Ferdie recorría el dormitorio mientras ella estaba sentada frente al tocador y la observaba maquillarse con extremo cuidado, lo mismo que cuando se puso un collar con un pequeño brillante que le obsequiaron sus padres adoptivos.

-¿A dónde vas? –le pregunto apoyando ambos codos sobre la mesita del tocador y hundiendo la barbilla en las manos.

-Ya te lo dije, ¿recuerdas? Voy a salir con tu padre.

-¿Puedo ir yo?

-No, no puedes –le sonrió y lo atrajo para abrazarlo y añadir-. Te vas a portar como un buen niño y te quedaras esta noche, aquí, con Salome.

-Papito si me llevara –aseguro confiado-. Se lo pediré cuando venga.

Se alejo de ello sin decir mas y salio del dormitorio de su madre.

Severus fue excesivamente puntual, portaba un traje negro, que hacia un marcado contraste con su pálida piel. Hermione trato de encontrar algún indicio que le permitiera adivinar que sucedería esa noche, pero la mascara de indiferencia estaba tan firme como de costumbre.

-Quiero ir contigo papito, ¡por favor, llévame! –pidió Ferdie, como dijo que lo haría.

-Tú te vas a quedar en casa y te dormirás temprano, como de costumbre –ordeno Severus-. Ya estuviste conmigo casi todo el día y ahora quiero pasar esta noche a solas con tu madre.

-¡Oh! –exclamo su hijo aceptando la orden.

"_Quiero pasar esta noche a solas con tu madre"_. ¿Por qué de repente deseaba estar a solas con ella, después de tratarla como a una esclava durante los últimos meses?

A medida que transcurría el tiempo, se sentía mas confusa e intrigada y su nerviosismo casi se torno intolerable, cundo se encontró al lado de Severus en su lamborghini.

Llevaba las manos tan rígidas sobre su regazo, que casi no pudo separarlas cuando llegaron al restaurante del hotel de _Paarl_ en el que había reservado una mesa.

El salón principal se encontraba casi lleno y, un poco más allá de su mesa, algunas parejas bailaban al compás de una orquesta de la localidad. Severus pidió el vino y para él ordeno carne y ella escogió atún y una ensalada, que juzgo suficiente para satisfacer su escaso apetito.

-Casi no has pronunciado palabra desde que salimos de _Bordeaux_ –observo Severus con su forma acostumbrada, mientras tomaba unos sorbos de vino. Ella también tomo un poco.

-No he podido pensar en nada que valga la pena comentar –argumento en su defensa, llevándose la copa a los labios, con la esperaza de que otro sorbo de vino la tranquilizara.

-¿Por qué no te relajas un poco?

-Eso es lo que trato de hacer –le confeso-, mas no es fácil cuando me pregunto constantemente por que me invitaste a cenar esta noche.

La frialdad burlona de sus ojos desapareció y Hermione penso que hasta la sonrisa era sincera.

-Tal vez sea mi manera de hacer que olvides mi pésima conducta de esta mañana.

-¿Quieres decir que es una manera de pedir disculpas? –le pregunto sorprendida.

-Puedes llamarlo así.

-No era necesario que te excusaras –le respondió después de una pausa-. Si la situación fuera a la inversa también me hubiera mostrado suspicaz.

La sonrisa maliciosa se hizo mas acentuada cuando respondió.

-Es muy generoso de tu parte.

-La generosidad no tiene nada que ver con esto solo quise ser sincera.

No le contesto y tomaron su vino en silencio durante cierto tiempo. Después señalo:

-Te veo muy bella esta noche.

-Gracias –se ruborizo al ver que la miraba de tal modo que parecía que la desnudaba con la mirada. Era tonto, se dijo a si misma, sentirse tan perturbada ante un hombre que la había conocido tan íntimamente como él, pero no pudo evitar que el rubor aflorara a sus mejillas.

-Con ese peinado tu aspecto es elegante y refinado, pero debo admitir que prefiero tu cabello cuando esta recogido atrás con una cinta.

Hermione logro superar su confusión, quizás ayudada por el vino.

-Si no te conociera tan bien, diría que tratas de conquistarme.

-Parece que no soy el único receloso.

-No tienes por que asombrarte. Hace algunas semanas me acusaste de ser muy suspicaz por naturaleza, ¿recuerdas?

-¿Vamos a pasar toda la noche discutiendo? –le pregunto esbozando una sonrisa.

-Lo siento –se disculpo, pues recordó lo que celebraban ese día.

-¿Puedo llenar tu copa?

Asintió y en cuanto le sirvió, la levanto y exclamo:

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Severus!

-Empezaba a creer que nunca me lo dirías.

-Este es uno de los mejores vinos de Bordeaux –cambio el tema después de catarlo con deleite-. Eres un gran vinicultor. Lo eres _par excellence_, Severus.

-¿Quién esta coqueteando ahora?

-Lo dije por cortesía. Tus vinos son soberbios.

-Siempre busco la excelencia pero no siempre tengo éxito.

-Quieres la perfección en todo: Deseas una esposa perfecta que siempre este sometida a ti y que confíe a ciegas en ti y cuando descubres que no es así, como en mi caso, la descartas de inmediato.

No tuvo intención de decirle todo eso, pero lo comprendió cuando ya era demasiado tarde para retractarse.

-Sugiero que cambiemos el tema –declaro con brusquedad Severus, disipándose su cortesía y se hundió en el silencio

Cuando le sirvieron los platillos que ordenaron, el apetito de Hermione se había esfumado. El ambiente entre ellos cayó como por encanto y en esta ocasión tuvo que reconocer que la culpa fue nada más que de ella.

Ambos intentaron mantener una charla cortes durante lo que les pareció una cena interminable y cuando les sirvieron el postre Hermione decidió hacer algo para suavizar la tensión.

-Lo siento mucho Severus, no debí aceptar tu invitación.

Con la mandíbula tensa le pregunto:

-¿Por qué no?

-Esta noche ha sido especial para ambos y debo admitir que me pareció fácil traer algunos hechos del pasado en vez de sentarme tranquilamente frente a ti –en seguida agrego-: Creo que Bellatrix tenia razón cuando me dijo que no servia para otra cosa

Severus no hizo comentario alguno, pero su en mirada brillo de inmediato un extraño fulgor que ella no pudo definir.

-Vamos a bailar –se puso de pie y la tomo por la mano. Como se quiso negar, añadió-: Es una orden.

Dejo que la ayudara y la condujera hacia la pista y cuando la oprimió por la cintura su corazón latió acelerado. Sus pasos, al principio estuvieron fuera de ritmo cuando empezaron las notas suaves y lentas de un vals. Los muslos de él se ajustaron demasiado a los de ella.

-Severus…

-Cállate –le ordeno al oído.

La música era soñadora, muy suave, para entonces, ya están acoplados al ritmo. A la medida que la música continuaba, la tensión crecía. Por algunos momentos, ella olvido todo, menos que estaba con él otra vez, y que era la primera ocasión en que bailaban en cuatro años.

Su satisfacción pronto desapareció, en cuanto sintió que la tomaba de la nuca y que la barbilla de Severus se apoyaba en su frente. Su proximidad la intoxicaba a tal grado que sentía que su sangre hervía en sus venas y el aroma de la colonia masculina le estimulaba todos los sentidos. Se apoyo con mayor fuerza en hombro de su esposo con la intención de hacer presión y alejarlo pero, por alguna razón inexplicable, cambio de opinión. Por voluntad propia, reclino la cabeza en el pecho varonil y durante algunos minutos se imagino que nada molesto había ocurrido entre ellos, pero la música termino y su ensueño se desvaneció.

El brazo de Severus se separo del cuerpo femenino con tanto disgusto, en apariencia por lo menos, que ella levantó la cabeza. Cuando se encontraron sus miradas, se estableció una corriente de sensualidad tan intensa, que se quedaron inmóviles y sin hablar.

Se reanudo la música, mas al tomarla para seguir bailando, ella lo alejo y le dijo:

-Creo que es hora de que nos vayamos a casa.

**Fin del capitulo 10.**

**Kleinbaas: **en el idioma Afrikáans, me temo que no se cual puede ser una traducción.

**Septiembre:** si, Severus Snape cumple en enero, pero para la estación en que ahora se encuentran en la novela no es muy congruente.

**Lamborghini: **originalmente, un jaguar, cortesía de un amigo este modelo de auto, cabe destacar de yo de autos no se mucho.

**: **Del francés al español; por excelencia.

**En el próximo Cap:**

**--**

…-Lo que yo quiero no se bebe.

Quiso protestar, pero su protesta fue silenciada cuando…

-¡No puedes hacerme eso!

…

…No supo ni como ni cuando…

-¿A dónde vamos a ir papito?...

…

La amargura la invadió…

**--**

Otra vez, no tengo palabras para demostrar cuanto siento no haber actualizado a su debida fecha. Si importar que diga me seguiré sintiendo mal al respecto. Si, he estado muy ocupada en la "U", mi computadora ha tenido varios fallos que tuve que arreglar.

Un beso a tods, que pacientemente han estado esperando que actualice. Gracias especiales a:

Kambrin Potter: de verdad encontraste el libro? A estas alturas pensaba que seria imposible, tengo la idea de que es algo viejo, así que ya entre nos (y con aire conspirador) no le cuentes a nadie como termina, un beso.

RociRadcliffe: Como viste parece que se ablando, pero todavía faltan tres capítulos mas, (si solo tres!!)

Titiz: Bueno, aquí esta el cap espero que te haya gustado, un beso.

HoneyBeen: las cosas mejoraran, Helado! Viva!, me temo que también he buscado la novela en versión digital, no la he encontrado, sin embargo seguiré la búsqueda y si dan resultado, te lo haré saber, besitos.

HADA: Bellatrix, la mala de la historia, de palabras de Severus: "No te metas con ella o te arrepentirás" por que lo dijo? Pronto se sabrá, no tengo la novela en forma digital, si la llego a conseguir (continuo la búsqueda) te lo haré saber.

Maju: Aquí el cap, espero lo hayas disfrutado.

AfRi PoTtEr: Bueno, no actualice muy pronto, pero espero lo hayas disfrutado.

Sindzero: sip, cada vez mejor, solo espera a que llegue el próximo.

CiNtHiA: Para mi Severus es lampiño y pálido como la leche, ese pensamiento no me lo quita nadie.

Jean-Slytherin: Espero que hayas disfrutado este momento romántico, se viene otro en el siguiente cap.

DanySnape: Ahh pronto se sabrá que sucedió esa tarde.

AnitaRickman: quedan tres capítulos para buscar esperanza.

Maring: Aquí el cap, lamento la demora, si, ella es un poco sumisa, en parte es por que se siente culpable de ocultarle a Severus que iban a tener un hijo.  
Daw-sev: tratare de pasarme por tu fic lo antes posible. Un beso.

Laura: espero que hayas disfrutado el capitulo.

Miss Merce Snape: Espero que te haya ido bien en los exámenes, en el siguiente cap vas a amar y odiar a Severus.

Gimgemma: Bueno, hoy hay cap nuevo, espero lo hayas disfrutado.

P: nooo, me sentiría muy culpable. No he leído tal noticia, aun, un beso para ti.

MariSeverus: Gracias, espero hayas disfrutado el cap. Un beso.


	11. Capitulo 11

Feliz Año Nuevo, que este año que empieza les traiga alegrías y dichas por montones.

Basado en la novela **"Volverás a mi"** de **Ivonne Whittal**.

**Capitulo 11**

Hermione sintió como si la distancia hasta la hacienda se hubiera duplicado porque sus nervios se encontraban tensos. Recorrieron el trayecto en silencio que era consecuencia del deseo que broto en ambos durante el baile. Hermione nunca se había sentido tan vulnerable y debería mantenerse atenta para evitar la tormenta que estaba a punto de desatarse entre ellos.

Se tranquilizo un poco cuando las luces del automóvil iluminaron el largo y recto comino de Bordeaux. Tenía la intención de escapar de Severus tan pronto como fuera posible, pero su nerviosismo aumento en cuanto se detuvieron frente a la entrada. El no tenia la intención de despedirse de ella con un cortes "Buenas noches" según pudo comprobar al ver su aspecto y la forma en como entro y cerro la puerta.

-Gracias, Salome, te puedes retirar –le dijo a la sirvienta, quien hizo una reverencia de acatamiento y se marcho a su casa.

El pánico la invadió al saber que estaba sola con Severus en su apartamento y solo mediante un gran esfuerzo lograba aparentar calma interior.

-Haré un poco de café para los dos.

-No deseo nada –la sujeto de un brazo y la aproximo a si-. Lo que yo quiero no se bebe.

Tuvo la breve visión de unos ojos centelleantes de pasión que la devoraban. Quiso protestar, pero su protesta fue silenciada cuando los labios de él descendieron sobre los suyos y con experta habilidad la obligo a entre abrirlos. Ya esperaba algo de ese tipo, pero no con tal intensidad. Severus había actuado con celeridad y ella no tuvo tiempo de pensar en tácticas defensivas. Con una mano le acaricio el cabello y le quito los pasadores, de modo que sus dedos pudieron recorrerlo libremente, con la otra mano la sostenía de la cintura con fuerza.

Sintió como si se ahogara en el borrascoso mar de sus emociones. Los labios de Severus prepararon el camino y las manos le despertaban, a través de la tela del vestido, un cúmulo de sensaciones ya casi olvidadas. Comprendía que si claudicaba ahora, lo haría como un acto de amor, pero en Severus no podía haber amor, nunca lo hubo y nunca lo habría.

-¡No puedes hacerme esto! –le exclamo y con sus manos rechazo débilmente a Severus, pero su corazón latía con violencia.

Un instante mas tarde se dio cuenta de que le bajaba el cierre y una corriente de aire frío le estremeció la espalda.

Sus labios calidos y húmedos volvieron a aprisionar los de ella y comenzó a acariciar su piel, por toda respuesta. No pudo reprimir un suspiro de deseo cuando aquellas manos ansiosas recorrieron sus senos hasta causarle dolor.

-No te niegues –le ordeno con voz ronca y otra vez volvió a besarla. Hermione supo que ya no era capaz de negarle nada.

Su cuerpo se sobre puso a la razón y con lo brazos le rodeo el cuello cuando él la levanto en brazos y así la llevo desde la sala hasta el dormitorio. Cerró la puerta con el pie y cuando la coloco en la cama, ella permitió que le quitara el vestido y la ropa interior. Sus caricias más allá de su capacidad de resistencia y sus besos fueron como una droga cuyo efecto invadía todo su ser. No supo ni como ni cuando él se desvistió, más el contacto de la piel de él la éxito todavía más.

Los labios y las manos de Severus recorrieron sus curvas con una intimidad que en otra ocasión la aterrorizo, pero que ahora era bienhechora. Si no podía confesarle que lo amaba, por lo menos podía demostrárselo y, por primera ocasión, ella también lo acaricio, desde los fuertes y musculosos hombros hasta los muslos. Lo escuchó gemir de deseo, lo cual la sorprendió un poco; después, con lo que le pareció un suspiro tomo posesión de ella. No hubo ternura en la fusión de sus cuerpos, solo una violenta pasión, la misma que ella ya conocía, pero los años de abstinencia acrecentaron el deseo que la consumía y su cuerpo respondió con el mismo ardor. Los dos terminaron extenuados y satisfechos. Apoyo la cabeza en el pecho de Severus y pudo escuchar el latir, rápido y fuerte de su corazón, con el mismo ritmo que el de ella.

No hablaron, pero sabía que en esos momentos, las palabras no se necesitaban, por que sus cuerpos decían mucho más. No protesto cuando, mas tarde, el se separo para vestirse. Se sentía inundada de una satisfacción embriagadora de la que no podía desprenderse. Se cubrió con las mantas y no quiso hacer ningún otro movimiento, pero siguió los de Severus con una mirada que no ocultaba la extraña y nueva ternura que la inundaba.

Severus se puso la chaqueta, doblo y guardo la corbata en uno de los bolsillos, se detuvo a los pies de la cama, apoyándose en uno de los postes. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella y Hermione se sintió intrigada por el extraño brillo que noto en los de él. ¿Seria cólera? ¡Por supuesto que no! La frase "Te amo" subió hasta sus labios sin pronunciarla después de esos momentos de intimidad que ambos compartieron y era ilógico que el no hubiera sentido algo que se le pareciera, un poco al amor.

-¿Cuántos hombres te han tenido así?

Su brusca e inoportuna pregunta desgarro su estado de éxtasis a tal grado que la hizo levantarse de la cama y tirar de las mantas para cubrir su desnudez.

-¿De que hablas?

-¡Maldición! Sabes a que me refiero. ¿Con cuantos hombres has hecho el amor desde que te marchaste de aquí, hace casi cuatro años?

Hermione se quedo anonadada por unos momentos, palideció a medida que comprendió el terrible significado de las palabras acabadas de pronunciar.

-¿Te pagaron bien? –le pregunto mientras se apoyaba con ambas manos en la cama, de forma tan amenazadora que la joven se encogió por el temor y el horror que le causo.

Quería gritarle que nada de eso era cierto, pero parecía que las palabras se negaban a salir de sus labios. Quiso decirle que tales acusaciones estaban infundadas, pero tampoco pudo. Era como si su garganta se hubiera quedado rígida y sin poder balbucir siquiera una palabra en tanto él se levantaba para sacar del bolsillo de su chaqueta la billetera.

-Bien, si no quieres responderme, supongo que esto será suficiente.

Le arrojo un fajo de billetes sobre la cama y, enferma de vergüenza y desolación, Hermione los vio como si fueran una víbora venenosa. Así, el convirtió su acto de amor en algo vil y degradante, la herida sentimental fue tan intensa y brutal que hizo que saliera de su estupor.

-¡No! –grito desesperada antes de que el llegara a la puerta y cuando dejo la cama, tiro el dinero en un simple movimiento, de modo que cayo en la alfombra.

Sus ojos brillaban al toparse con la fría y acusadora mirada de Severus. Después sintió como algo muy querido se rompía en el fondo de su ser y hundió su calida faz en sus temblosas manos, lanzando un gemido.

-¡Oh Dios mió!

-¿Piensas que no lo pude comprobar? –Su voz era áspera, como un latigazo-. La forma como te entregaste esta noche fue suficiente para hacerme comprender que, desde que te marchaste, tu vida no ha sido exactamente la de una monja.

El interpreto mal su acción. El dolor que le ocasiono este descubrimiento casi no lo podía soportar, pero logro contenerse lo suficiente para tomar su bata y cubrir su tembloroso cuerpo desnudo.

Bajo la mirada de Severus, recogió los billetes dispersos y, con mano trémula, se los ofreció.

-Puedo entender que quieras castigarme por haberme marchado sin notificarte mi embarazo, pero sabe muy bien Dios que no merezco estos insultos.

-¡Guarda el dinero! –le vocifero airada, de tal forma que lo hizo sentirse vil y miserable.

Momentos más tarde se encontró sola y desolada, en su habitación, con los billetes todavía en la mano. No podía controlar los accesos de nauseas que la acometían y, arrojando el dinero sobre el tocador corrió hacia el baño. La última vez que se sintió así fue durante las primeras etapas del embarazo, pero en esta ocasión, era otro el motivo. Se quedo allí, exhausta y débil. Después de mucho tiempo, pudo regresar a su cama. Busco con angustia el consuelo del sueño, pero no lo pudo conciliar en casi toda la noche y, a la mañana siguiente, quedaron las huellas en violáceas ojeras.

Se baño y vistió para hacer frente a sus rutinarias labores y se empeño en lograrlo, hasta casi convencerse, de que los acontecimientos de la noche anterior fueron una horrible pesadilla. Cuando se sentó frente al espejo del tocador y vio los billetes dispersos, recordó algo que hubiera preferido olvidar.

Hermione se sentía incapaz de hacerle frente a sus obligaciones y, Ferdie, como la mayoría de los niños, sintió que algo extraño le sucedía. Lo intento aclarar, sobre todo, a la hora del desayuno. Hermione reacciono dándole algunos golpes fuertes, que le dolieron más a ella que a él. Después pensó que tal vez había actuado mal y que era culpa suya.

Severus se marcho a Stellenbosch todo el día, según le informo Ron en la mañana. La humillación que sufrió a manos de él se había convertido en indignación, lo que ayudo a soportar el recuerdo de aquellas acusaciones.

Ferdie estuvo muy quieto y cauteloso a la hora de la cena y esto la hacia sentirse mas culpable todavía. Solo cuando le tendió sus manos para hacerlo apoyar la cabeza contra su hombro, pudo desahogarse.

-Lo siento mami, me porte muy travieso y desobediente –le dijo con voz apagada, reclinado contra el hombro de su madre, quien lo abrazaba con ternura.

-Yo estaba irritada esta mañana –musito tratando de ser sincera-. Ven te llevare a acostar.

Ferdie la siguió sin la menor protesta y el alegre juego que ambos compartieron antes de que lo acostara, compensó cualquier incidente que hubiera surgido entre ellos en la mañana. Pero continuo sufriendo, en el fondo de su ser, la misma angustia que la acosaba desde la noche anterior.

Se sentía física y mentalmente exhausta, después de esa noche de insomnio y de un día agotador y se disponía a ir a su dormitorio cuando alguien llamo a la puerta. Por instinto se previno, pensando que podría ser Severus.

En efecto, él estaba allí; la luz que salía desde el interior marcaba su gesto adusto y, ante esa simple vista, sintió renacer su cólera e indignación.

-¿Qué quieres? –le pregunto muy molesta.

-Hablar contigo –le respondió al tiempo que entraba y cerraba la puerta.

Durante unos momentos, solo la cólera le permitió a la chica sostenerle la mirada, antes que diera media vuelta y se alejara de él.

-Si es para asuntos de mi trabajo, no tengo ninguna objeción, pero si se refiere a cualquier otro tema, no tenemos nada que tratar.

-Escúchame.

-No –casi le grito tratando de eludir la mano que alcanzo a detenerla por uno de sus hombros.

-¡Hermione! –la obligo a volverse para que lo enfrentara, sosteniéndola por los hombros con fuerza para evitar que huyera-. Te debo una disculpa.

-Nada me debes –preciso; perdía el control y lágrimas de rabia se agolpaban en sus ojos-. Me pagaste por lo que obtuviste anoche y fue una cantidad suficiente.

-No digas eso –le ordeno ejerciendo mayor presión con su manos-. Me equivoque y lo admito.

Hermione intento contener su llanto y dibujo una sonrisa cínica.

-¿Qué te hizo llegar a tan asombrosa conclusión?

-Me pase toda la noche sin dormir –la dejo libre y empezó a caminar hacia la chimenea-. Llegue a la conclusión de que solo buscaba la forma de herirte, pero por hacerlo me herí también.

-En tu código de moralidad eso ha de igualarnos, supongo.

No paso inadvertido para Severus su sarcasmo; se volvió hacia ella para añadir:

-Dar una disculpa no me resulta fácil y eso tú lo sabes bien.

Necesito un momento para analizar estas palabras y su cólera y resentimiento disminuyeron al reconocer la verdad de esta declaración. Pudo comprender el tremendo esfuerzo que debió hacer para superar su obstinado orgullo.

-Acepto tus disculpas.

-Muchas gracias.

-Hay algo que olvidabas –lo detuvo cuando se disponía a marcharse y, abriendo un cajón del escritorio, saco un paquete que le entrego-. Esto es tuyo.

Severus examino el sobre y por el aspecto que tomo su cara, Hermione comprendió que no era necesario explicarle el contenido, pero su reacción le causo un sobre salto considerable. Lanzo el paquete al fuego que ardía en la chimenea y permaneció viendo como se consumía, haciendo que por unos momentos las llamas se avivaran. Ardió con rapidez, los papeles se retorcieron en extrañas formas antes de consumirse por completo y convertirse en cenizas y solo entonces se volvió.

-El hombre siempre debe pagar, ya sea de una forma u otra su estupideces –dijo con tono sombrío; avanzo hacia la puerta y se perdió en la oscuridad.

Hermione se quedo pensativa por un tiempo contemplado la puerta que él cerro al salir, después se volvió hacia la chimenea, en la que aquel paquete de billetes no era ya sino un simple cúmulo de cenizas irreconocibles. Lo que él hizo le sirvió para cicatrizar sus heridas.

Otra vez, las lágrimas le nublaron la vista y se sentó frente a la chimenea hasta que las últimas huellas de su cólera desaparecieron.

No volvió a verlo sino hasta el domingo por la mañana. Se había vestido con ropa informal y se encontraba sentada en la sala, ayudando a Ferdie a armar un rompecabezas cuando algo la hizo levantar la cabeza. Severus se encontraba en la puerta exterior. Su pulso empezó a temblar al verlo, pero Ferdie la distrajo al lanzarse a toda velocidad hacia su padre.

-¿Tienen algo importante que hacer hoy? –les preguntó levantando a su hijo para sostenerlo en sus brazos.

Aturdida por su presencia y por el alegre brillo de sus ojos procuro ocultar su nerviosismo.

-No tengo nada especial planeado.

-Avisa a Salome que no estarás en casa para el almuerzo y vengan conmigo.

Fue dicho como una orden, no como una invitación y cuando los conducía hacia su automóvil, que se encontraba frente a la puerta, Hermione se detuvo.

-Severus, es que yo…

-Sube al coche y no discutas –sentó a Ferdie en el asiento de atrás e impulsando gentil a Hermione en el contiguo al de él.

-¿Adonde vamos a ir, papito? –pregunto ansioso su hijo en el momento en que cruzaban la entrada de la hacienda.

-Si, Severus, ¿A dónde vamos?

-Pensé que seria agradable que pasáramos el día en las márgenes del río Berg* -fue la inesperada respuesta.

-¡Un día de campo, vamos a disfrutar de un día de campo! –grito Ferdie, saltando en el asiento.

Severus se sintió satisfecho ante el entusiasmo de su hijo y volviéndose hacia su esposa, le cuestiono:

-¿No te gusto la idea?

-Si, mucho –confeso-. No eh estado en uno desde…

Hablo sin pensar pero de inmediato se contuvo, pero como Severus había adquirido el poco común habito de leerle sus pensamientos, aunque ella hubiera preferido que no fuera así, él completo la frase:

-Desde antes de nuestro matrimonio, ¿verdad?

-Si –admitió, esperando que él se burlara de ella con su estilo acostumbrado, pero no hizo comentario alguno.

Hermione recordó entonces, otro día de campo en los márgenes del mismo río durante las semanas anteriores a su matrimonio, fue en un caluroso día de mediados de enero, Minerva Mcgonagall les preparo un abundante y sabroso almuerzo, aunque ella comió muy poco. Su amor por Severus era frágil y creía, de forma equivocada, que él la amaba mucho también, pero la palabra "amor" no existía en su vocabulario y ella era demasiado joven para darse cuenta de ello. El deseo era lo único que él conocía y no había cambiado en ese sentido.

La amargura la invadió, pero logro sobreponerse cuando se aproximaban al sitio escogido, en las márgenes del río. No le pareció conveniente mostrarse triste cuando Severus hacia un gran esfuerzo para ser complaciente.

Encontraron un lugar agradable, un tanto aislado donde extendieron un amplio mantel bajo la sombra de unos árboles. Severus saco una canasta con todo lo necesario, ante el entusiasmo de su hijo y, además, una pequeña pelota, y todo el equipo para jugar cricket**. Hermione se sentó frente al mantel en tanto su esposo se ajusto los protectores para las piernas y le dio a Ferdie una explicación de la forma como debía desarrollarse el juego.

El niño perdió las primeras pelotas, pero cuando por fin acertó mostró un gran entusiasmo. Continuaron jugando hasta que Hermione decidió intervenir también en el juego. Sus esfuerzos estuvieron muy alejados de los que desarrollaría un profesional, lo cual causo grandes risas y burlas de los hombres, pero sirvieron para unir más a la familia y para crear un ambiente agradable.

-¡Quedaste eliminado Ferdie! –exclamó cuando, por fin, logro capturar la pelota en el aire.

-Y yo también –anuncio Severus, limpiando el abundante sudor que cubría su frente.

-¡Tengo hambre! –exclamo Ferdie.

-¿Puedo disponer ya del almuerzo? –pregunto Hermione.

-Toma lo que quieras, que nosotros nos serviremos.

La canasta contenía una gran variedad de carnes frías rebanadas. Hermione sirvió jugo de calabaza en un vaso para Ferdie y ellos brindaron en actitud amistosa y en seguida dispusieron del magnifico surtido de alimentos. El desacostumbrado ejercicio estimulo el apetito de Hermione y después de tomar otras dos copas de vino se sintió eufórica. Severus se encontraba recostado sobre la hierba y con un brazo cubriéndole los ojos, pero el niño no había agotado su energía y quería seguir jugando. Hermione desecho los platos de cartón y guardo en la canasta todos los sobrantes antes de seguir el ejemplo de Severus.

El incansable murmullo del agua y los trinos de los pájaros ocultos entre los árboles, solo eran perturbados por las risas lejanas de otros grupos paseantes.

No supo durante cuanto tiempo se quedo dormida, antes de despertar y darse cuenta de que alguien junto a ella, le acariciaba el cuello. Cuando abrió los ojos se percato de que Severus estaba inclinado sobre ella. Intento ponerse en pie, pero una mano masculina se lo impidió y la mantuvo recostada contra la hierba. Su pulso se acelero cuando los pulgares de su esposo le acariciaron los labios que sintió resecos. Después descendió las manos para acariciarle la piel en el escote de la blusa.

-Desde que llegaste a Bordeaux te veo mas delgada –le dijo con calma.

-Es que he trabajado mucho, como lo sabes muy bien y tratar de romper los lazos del pasado, además, no ha sido fácil.

-¿Crees que estos últimos meses han sido fáciles para mi? –cuestiono con el ceño fruncido.

-No, supongo que no lo han sido.

-He pensado muchas cosas desde la otra noche.

Sus mejillas enrojecieron y procuro desviar su vista a lo lejos, pero Severus la tomo por la barbilla y la obligo a que lo mirara y al hacerlo se estremeció.

-¿Estas dispuesta a cambiarte a mi casa y cumplir con tus obligaciones de esposa?

Su respiración se agito y una oleada de ternura la inundo cuando comprendió el significado de aquella pregunta. Le resultaría muy fácil aceptar su petición, pero no se atrevió a darle una respuesta intempestiva. Nada había cambiado y no se encontraba segura de que él pudiera olvidar los cuatro años transcurridos.

-No puedo responderte de inmediato –le aseguro después de un largo momento-. Necesito pensarlo bien durante algún tiempo.

-¿Qué tanto?

-Unos días, por lo menos.

Severus asintió, inclino la cabeza hasta que sus labios besaron la suave piel del cuello de Hermione. Un estremecimiento de placer la sacudió y estimulo sus emociones. Levanto los brazos y lo atrajo hacia ella. Se besaron intensamente, Hermione empezaba a perder la noción del tiempo y lugar, pero una pequeña voz la trajo bruscamente a la realidad y desvaneció sus impulsos.

-¿Qué están haciendo? –les pregunto con gran curiosidad.

-Beso a tu madre –le explico Severus con un guiño malicioso.

-¿Por qué?

-Por que cuando lo hago se sonroja y la veo muy bonita –le explico a su hijo, ignorando los grandes esfuerzos que hacia Hermione para liberarse de sus brazos.

-¿Y por que se sonroja? –continúo el niño su interrogatorio en cuanto Hermione, roja hasta la raíz de los cabellos, le ordeno:

-Deja de hacer tantas preguntas, Ferdie –por fin pudo eludir los brazos que la aprisionaban y retirar a Severus. Se sentó y arreglo sus cabellos-. ¿No es tiempo de que regresemos?

Severus sonrío, le hizo una señal a Ferdie y entre ambos, llevaron la canasta de regreso al automóvil.

Se iniciaba el crepúsculo cuando llegaron a Bordeaux. En esta ocasión, fue Hermione quién lo invito para que tomara una cena ligera con ella y Ferdie. Se sentía, lo tuvo que reconocer, remisa a dejarlo marchar puesto que él se encontraba de tan buen humor. Era otra vez el mismo hombre por el que ella había estado tan perdidamente enamorada. A medida que empezó a caer la noche se sintió atrapada como la ocasión en la que se encontraron por primera vez.

Ferdie empezó a parpadear en cuanto termino la cena y casi de inmediatamente se quedo dormido. Se había convertido en un niño fuerte alegre y travieso en los últimos meses y su aspecto era sano al grado de que era muy difícil creer que hasta hacia poco tiempo tuvo una salud tan precaria.

-Ha sido un día encantador –le dijo con toda sinceridad a Severus en tanto se sentaba en el sofá.

Se sentía tan contenta y cansada que no protesto cuando Severus la atrajo a sus brazos y la recostó en su hombro.

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso –le contesto acariciándole el cabello con inusitada ternura.

Era agradable permanecer así, olvidando temporalmente todos los problemas que causo la ruptura entere ellos. Deslizo sus brazos rodeándolo por la cintura y lo atrajo hacia ella de modo que podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón. Le murmuro algo que ella no logro escuchar bien, pero sus labios reclamaron los de Hermione para que ese beso despertara otra vez, la inquietante necesidad que sentía por él. El le desabotono la blusa e hizo lo mismo con el sostén.

Su pasividad lo éxito mas y sus caricias se intensificaron, pero en esta ocasión no lo hacia con brusquedad, la recostó en el sofá para mantenerla cautiva con su cuerpo. Esa ternura, que no le conocía, encendió una llama en ella. Lo abrazo con pasión por el cuello y cuando dejo de besarla en lo labios, le pareció que fue ella quien lo guío para que sus besos descendieran hasta sus senos.

Ya no pudo pensar, sino solo sentir las caricias que Severus le prodigaba. Deseaba a Severus en ese momento más de lo que lo hubiera hecho antes. Su respiración se acelero al máximo cuando su legua ávida y sensual, con gran deleite recorrió los pezones y la hizo gemir. Ambos se encontraban atrapados por un deseo del que ninguno deseaba escapar y, cuando los impacientes dedos de Severus le desabotonaron los pantalones, varios golpecillos en la puerta principal, los volvieron a la realidad.

Los golpes en la puerta se repitieron con más fuerza y entonces ellos se separaron. Una maldición casi silenciosa se escapo de los labios de Severus; sus ojos aun tenían destellos de deseos mientras Hermione procuraba arreglar un poco su ropa.

No tenia idea de quien podría haber llamada a esa hora pero ni en sus peores sueños esperaba encontrarse con Bellatrix.

-¿En donde esta Severus? –le pregunto sin el menor intento de cortesía. Sin poder contestar, Hermione abrió más la puerta de modo que su visitante inesperada pudiera ver hacia el interior.

-¡Oh, querido! –Exclamo y fue directamente, con los brazos abiertos hacia Severus-. Necesito hablarte –le dijo y volviendo la vista hacia Hermione, añadió-: En privado, si no te importa…

Hermione permaneció inmóvil y en su mente el tiempo dio marcha atrás. Con todas las fuerzas de su ser deseo que en esta ocasión fuera diferente, pero el incidente se repitió. Severus asintió y acompaño a Bellatrix fuera del apartamento, pero al pasar junto a Hermione se volvió hacia ella.

-Excúsame –le dijo de la misma forma y en el mismo tono que se puede emplear para levantarse de la mesa durante la cena.

Hermione se reclino en la puerta en cuanto la cerró. Se sintió débil y desolada.

¡_Como pudo ser! ¡Como se atrevió! _ Estas exclamaciones se agolpaban en su cerebro. ¿Como era posible unos momentos antes estuviera a punto de poseerla y un minuto después salir tranquilamente con Bellatrix? ¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso a ella, sin darle siquiera una explicación?

Sollozo al alejarse de la puerta y, casi corriendo, llego a su dormitorio, se lanzo sobre la cama, pero en esta ocasión, las lágrimas se negaron a brotar, tampoco pudo salir de sus labios ningún grito, sino sollozos desesperados. Su cuerpo insatisfecho, temblaba al recordar las caricias que poco antes recibiera. Basto que llegara Bellatrix y, sin el menor esfuerzo Severus disipo la pasión y le prodigo su atención a la mujer.

-_¿Estas dispuesta a cambiarte a mi casa y cumplir con tus obligaciones de esposa? _–le pregunto Severus hacia pocas horas y ella estuvo a punto de darle una respuesta afirmativa, pero lo que pensaba ahora era contestarle: ¡No, jamás!

**Fin del capitulo 11.**

***Río Berg:** es uno de los cuatro estuarios perennes de la árida costa sudoccidental de África entre el Cabo de Buena Esperanza y Angola y uno de los más importantes refugios de aves acuáticas de toda esta región.

****Cricket: **es un deporte de bate y pelota, en el que se enfrentan dos equipos de once jugadores cada uno. Se juega en un campo de hierba, más o menos ovalado (elíptico), cuya extensión no debe ser inferior a la de uno de fútbol.

**--------------------------------**

**En el próximo capitulo:**

…Cygnus Black, la acompañaba en esta ocasión y Hermione se sintió atraída por…

-Le hacen falta unos buenos golpes a esa mujer…

…las dos sabemos que mi hijo… yo vendré de vez en cuando para ver como se encuentra.

-¿No es una actitud melodramática...

…Ferdie te necesita para poder ser feliz…

…el auto siguió su recorrido, aunque por la orilla opuesta de la carretera. Por fin dejo el pavimento y callo dando una vuelta…pareció que el mundo entero se le venia encima, acompañado de ruidos de metal y cristales rotos…

… una tremenda explosión hizo vibrar el suelo…

_El demonio estuvo desenfrenado en Bordeaux_

--------------------------------

Muchas Gracias a todos y en especial a:

**KambrinPotter: **Hola, para estas fechas ya debes de saber el final, lamento ser como soy y no actualizar mas seguido. Besitos, que estés bien.

**CiNtHiA: **Hola, gracias, espero hayas disfrutado el cap**.**

**RociRadcliffe: **Hermione sede mucho, como hoy pudiste ver, ya faltan dos capítulos, voy a esforzarme y subirlos lo más pronto posible. Un abrazo.

**MariSeverus: **Hola, y Gracias, va a llegar el momento en que Hermione se le rebele a Severus, y el la va a pasar algo mal, espero y disfrutaras del cap, besos y abrazos, que estés bien.

**Melliza: **Hola! Yo no lo he abandonado, aquí estoy, dando lata, ojala te haya gustado el cap. Que estés bien!

**HADA: **Hola!, por alguna extraña razón cada vez que alguien dice que otro es bipolar no puedo evitar imaginar, en este caso a Severus, con un gran abrigo blanco y peludo, orejitas incluidas, luego vuelvo a la razón, y si es cierto, Severus tienes tantos cambios en su humor como en el carácter, que es difícil saber que será lo que hará al minuto siguiente. Que dan dos capítulos y no los dividiré como hacia al principio. Abrazos.

**Sindzero: **Perdón por no actualizar, se me cae la cara de vergüenza! Espero hayas disfrutado el capitulo. Que estés bien.

**Jean-Slytherin: **Hola, gracias por la traducción correcta, para el final tan solo faltan dos capítulos más, que serán subidos enteritos. Besos y abrazos.

**HoneyBeeM: **Hola! Espero que hayas disfrutado del capitulo. Besitos, que estésbien.

**Lina Snape: **Hola, en si, el libro no es muy largo la verdad, de tan solo 127 páginas, espero que hayas disfrutado del capitulo. Abrazos, que estés bien.

**Miss Merce Snape: **Hola! Te "miro" y sonrío me diste el **comentario ¡numero 100!** Pasando a otras cosas, Bellatrix y Severus no guardan ningún parentesco, muajajaja. No salio tu correo :( creo que Fanfiction no lo permite. Trata de enviarlo otra vez, me encantaría que seamos amigas. Abrazos.

**MoRFiNa: **hola gracias por el comentario, que estés bien.

**Maring: **hola, que puedo decir, así es Severus, y me temo que así es Hermione, (en esta historia aclaro). Gracias por el comentario**.**

**DanySanpe: **Hola, pues ese baile llego a algo más, como ya pudiste comprobar, lo malo es la forma en que Severus vuelca las cosas. Besos a ti también.

**Pottercita26: **Hola, no estaba muerta, andaba de parranda, el libro es lago difícil de conseguir, de hecho, llego hasta mí en circunstancias inesperadas y la versión digital no he podido encontrarla. Que estés bien.

**Hermione Sander Snape: **Hola gracias por el comentario, que estés bien.

**Nini Snape: **Hola! Gracias, espero que hayas disfrutado el capitulo. Abrazos.

**Ginebra216: **hola, gracias, lamento que te hayas topado con un vacío después del capitulo 10 aquí esta este, espero lo hayas disfrutado. Que estés bien.

**Aelita93: **hola, gracias por el comentario, que estés bien.

**Mandy1890: **hola, espero te haya gustado el cap, que estés bien.

**Eileen Prince Snape: **Hola, aquí estoy! Lamento de verdad tardar tanto, un abrazo. (Gracias por TODOS esos comentarios, me hicieron sonreír.)

**Vale: **Hola, gracias por tu comentario, que estés bien.

Pido disculpas si por alguna razón no incluí a alguien en la lista, si lo hice discúlpenme por favor y háganmelo saber. Gracias por leer.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12**

Basado en la novela **"Volverás a mi"** de **Ivonne Whittal**.

Bordeaux tuvo un papel muy destacado en la reciente "Exhibición del Vino". Tres de los blancos estaban catalogados con la etiqueta de "Superior" y para celebrarlo, Severus organizo una gran fiesta a la cual invito a todo su personal, lo mismo que a algunos vecinos y amigos. En esta ocasión Hermione tuvo el doble papel de anfitriona e invitada. La mayoría pidió que fuera un informal braai y con ese fin, se llevaron mesas y sillas al jardín y las colocaron en el prado, cerca del asador.

Las ensaladas las prepararon los trabajadores de la cocina antes que participaran también en la celebración sabatina. Por lo tanto Hermione tuvo poco actividad, solo organizo a algunos voluntarios para que la ayudaran a llevar todo lo necesario al exterior. El fuego en el asador se prendió a las cinco y poco después llegaron Lavander y Parvarti con sus respectivos novios. Ron Weasley y su esposa Hannah, aparecieron cuando llevaban las ensaladas. El resto de los invitados llego como en oleadas casi continuas durante la siguiente media hora, hasta sumar treinta. Reinaba la alegría y la jovialidad, acompañadas por el vino que se servia, en tanto que se esparcía el agradable olor de la carne puesta a asar estimulando el apetito.

Por supuesto, Bellatrix Black se encontraba allí, ataviada con jeans y una blusa a cuadros. Su padre, Cygnus Black, la acompañaba en esta ocasión y Hermione se sintió atraída por la simpatía y el respeto que despertó en ella cuando charlaron unos momentos en el transcurso de la noche. El señor Black era tan agradable y sencillo, como su hija era detestable y despiadada.

Hermione se mantuvo alejada de Severus durante toda la noche, como lo había hecho en las últimas dos semanas. Bellatrix, sin embargo, no tuvo ningún escrúpulo para mantenerse constantemente cerca de Severus. No se desprendía del brazo masculino para nada, con una familiaridad que enfermaba, sobre todo, por su aire de posesión absoluta.

-Le hacen falta unos buenos golpes a esa mujer –musito Lavander cuando se detuvo junto a Hermione aunque sin dejar de observar a Bellatrix, quien en ese momento coqueteaba con Severus-. ¡Nada más ve como se burlan esos hombres de su conducta provocativa y descarada!

Pero había un hombre que no reía. Era Cygnus Black. Parecía triste e incomodo por alguna razón inexplicable. Hermione sintió lastima por él.

Mas tarde se dirigió a su apartamento para estar segura de que Salome tuviera algo de cenar, pero cuando vio a Ferdie dormido, le dijo:

-Salga y únase a su familia en la fiesta.

-Al señor Snape no le gustaría que el kleinbass Ferdie se quedara solo.

-Salome –la guió hacia la puerta-, las dos sabemos que en cuanto mi hijo esta dormido, prácticamente, nada lo hace despertar y quedara a salvo si cierro la puerta con llave. Yo vendré de vez en cuando para ver como se encuentra.

Hermione regreso a la fiesta poco después. No tenía apetito, más decidió tomar un poco de carne y ensalada y se sentó al lado de Hannah para observar a unas cuantas parejas bailando en el prado.

Era una agradable noche de primavera; el cielo estaba cubierto de estrellas después que durante tres días se mantuvo una lluvia constante. Todos se mostraban alegres y felices, a excepción de Hermione. Severus bailaba con Bellatrix, sus cuerpos se encontraban muy juntos, la sonrisa provocativa de la mujer, lo mismo que su mirada extasiada, estaban fijas en él. Hermione podría haber tolerado la situación si no estuviera tan consciente de las miradas que todos tenían puestas en ella.

Para tratar de ocultar su humillación huyo hacia la casa con el pretexto de prepara café. No se detuvo sino hasta que llego a la cocina, paso mucho tiempo para que pudiera controlarse lo suficiente.

Cuando llego a la terraza con el café prometido, varias personas se apresuraron a ayudarle y de prisa regreso a la cocina para llevar las fuentes con los bocadillos que desde la tarde estaban preparados. Al disponerse a tomarlas, escucho unos pasos que se acercaban, era Bellatrix. Su sonrisa era amistosa, pero fría y calculada. Su mirada traicionaba por completo esa sonrisa.

-Se muy bien que nunca podremos se amigas, sin embargo debo advertirte que no tomes muy en serio las acciones de Severus.

Hermione se había quedado rígida al oír a Bellatrix.

-Necesitas explicarte mejor.

-¡Oh, querida! –Exclamo sarcástica-. No quisiera hacerlo, pero parece que tu necesitas que te lo digan todo muy claramente.

Hermione sintió que se le helaba la sangre, mas logro mantener la calma exterior.

-Nunca he sido buena para descifrar insinuaciones veladas, por lo tanto, es mejor que me digas de una vez lo que tengas que decir.

Bellatrix tomo, con actitud estudiada un bocadillo para comerlo poco a poco. Así pues, la tensión de Hermione llego a su máximo, aunque no lo exteriorizo, y siguió en completo silencio, hasta que su rival, con la misma actitud fingida se limpio los dedos.

-La actitud de Severus hacia ti ha cambiado últimamente… y no me digas que no lo has notado.

-Si, ha cambiado y he podido notarlo.

-La razón es muy sencilla, teme perder a Ferdie.

-¿Perder a Ferdie?

-Quiere al niño y se da perfecta cuente de que Ferdie te necesita a ti y que no podrá ser feliz en la hacienda sin ti, de modo que…

A pesar de que dejo la frase inconclusa, el significado estaba muy claro, por lo que le contesto:

-No necesitas agregar nada…

-Sabía que entenderías.

-Si –deseo arrojarle a la cara un tazón, pero se contuvo y agrego-: Debía hacerlo.

-¡Magnifico! –Exclamo con brusquedad y, consciente del daño que había hecho, adopto una actitud infantil y servicial que asombro a Hermione-. Bien, ahora que descargue mi conciencia, ¿Hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar?

-Nada, gracias. Sugiero que te reincorpores a la fiesta cuanto antes.

-Nos veremos después.

Bellatrix salio de la cocina y Hermione permaneció como petrificada. Quería odiar a Bellatrix y no podía. Tenia que enfrentar, contra su volunta, la cruda realidad de su situación. Debía mostrarse agradecida, pero tampoco podía porque en su corazón no cabía nada, excepto una cruel amargura.

El baile se encontraba en su apogeo cuando regreso, sus movimientos eran como de autómata cuando deposito en cada una de las mesas una fuente con bocadillos y oraba en silencio para que nadie pudiera notar su estado de animo. Al regresar a la cocina se encontró frente a Hannah y Ron, en la terraza. Por la mirada que clavaron en ella, comprendió que se imaginaban que algo andaba mal y en cuanto quiso evadirlos, Ron se para frente a ella.

-¿Estas enferma Hermione? –le pregunto, impidiendo que entrara en la casa.

-Me encuentro perfectamente, gracias- le aseguró. La luz de la entrada le iluminaba el rostro y este era más expresivo que un discurso.

Hannah se coloco junto a su esposo.

-Perdónanos por interferir en tu vida privada, Hermione pero estas tan pálida y lívida que pareces un espectro.

-Algo me altero, eso es todo –tuvo que mentirles e intento acercase a la puerta. Ron no lo permitió.

-Cambia ese "algo" por "alguien" y puedo aportar que ese "alguien" es Bellatrix Black.

-¡Ron! –murmuro su esposa y le puso una mano en el brazo para advertirle que, según ella, había ido demasiado lejos. Hermione no titubeo.

-No hay problema, Hannah –le dijo forzando una sonrisa y se volvió para ver a Ron y decirle -: Había olvidado que antes te lo confié.

El tuvo entonces una sensación de triunfo y cólera.

-Entonces tengo toda la razón al referirme a cierta mujer cuyo nombre no debo pronunciar.

-Si, estas en lo cierto –admitió y se estremeció al escuchar la alegre risa de Bellatrix que les llegaba desde el jardín.

-¿Qué te hizo en esta ocasión? –inquirió Ron.

-Se tomo la molestia de aclararme algunas cosas, pero nada me dijo que yo no supiera –su voz denotaba una gran amargura y su sonrisa estaba endurecida-. No obstante, resulta poco grato comprobar la verdad cuando proviene de alguien que, como ella, tiene una habilidad especial para herir donde duele más.

Ron endureció su mirada.

-No estarás pensando en marcharte otra vez, ¿verdad?

Hermione no tenía pensado, aun, esa posibilidad, mas ahora, le perecía, razonable, por lo que respondió:

-Tal vez tenga que hacerlo.

-¿Por qué?

-Mi situación aquí se ha vuelto intolerable y me niego a vivir el resto de mi vida a la sombra de otra mujer –le confeso sin que pudiera controlar sus palabras.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –intervino Hannah, asombrada vendo alternadamente a su esposo y a Hermione.

-Se los explicare después.

Ron reprimió la pregunta que iba a hacer y, centro su atención en su amiga.

-No vayas a tomar decisiones apresuradas o equivocadas, Hermione, no quisiera volver a vivir otra vez la misma situación que cuando abandonaste a Severus. Todo el mundo estuvo atemorizado aquí en Bordeaux.

-¿No es una actitud melodramática, Ron? –Le pregunto riendo con tristeza-. El bienestar del personal de la hacienda no depende de mi ausencia de aquí.

-Si supieras lo que ocurrió, no lo creerías –la tomo por un hombro, como si quisiera confirmar mejor lo que decía-. Durante estos meses te has convertido en parte esencial del mecanismo de la hacienda. Todos lo trabajadores de Bordeaux tienen una gran simpatía y respeto hacia ti y todavía se acuerdan como si fuera ayer, del comportamiento de Severus cuando te marchaste.

_El demonio estuvo desatado en Bordeaux…_las palabras de Salome regresaron a su mente y se sintió como un pez atrapado en el anzuelo.

-Me presentas las cosas de modo que resultan más difíciles para mí, pero me imagino que lo comprendes.

-Tienes el derecho de actuar de acuerdo con tu criterio –apunto Ron, desconsolado y retirando su mano del hombro de Hermione-. Yo nada más ponía de manifiesto ciertos factores que me parece que debes considerar antes de que actúes.

Para Hermione fue como si una roca le oprimiera el pecho. Sabia que él le hablo con claridad, no solo de su opinión sino de la del personal de la hacienda, pero en ese momento no podía encontrar alguna respuesta lógica. Aunque podría pensar en lo que le conviniera a ella, se daba cuenta de que la trampa para mantenerla encerrada en Bordeaux estaba puesta y la retendría como prisionera allí. Desde el fondo de sus recuerdos surgió la idea de un carnero en las fauces de un terrible lobo y, en ese momento, sentía las mismas angustias que debería sentir el pobre animal capturado.

-Gracias –le dijo a Ron.

Se alejo un poco de él y entro en la casa en la que por breve tiempo, durante los primeros meses de su matrimonio fue ama y señora. Camino casi a ciegas y temblaba sin cesar cuando llego al refugio de la cocina. La fuente que llevaba estuvo a punto de caer de sus manos al internar colocarla sobre la mesa, pero pudo evitarlo y para su desconsuelo, estalló en lágrimas.

Incapaz de controlarse y temerosa de que alguien la sorprendiera en ese estado, salio por la puerta de la cocina y corrió hacia su apartamento. Allí, en la intimidad se su dormitorio, dio rienda suelta a sus sollozos. Muchos minutos después pudo calmarse. Se lavo la cara con agua fría y se volvió a maquillar para borrar las huellas exteriores de sus sufrimientos. Solo cuando le satisfizo su aspecto, salio para reintegrarse a la fiesta y a medida que avanzo la noche adquirió el suficiente valor para conservar una amplia sonrisa que ocultaba la depresión que la agobiaba.

Hacia la media noche, Severus le pidió que bailaran y no podía negarse. Su brazo la tomo con firmeza por la cintura y cuando sus cuerpos estuvieron fundidos, ese contacto fue como si todo el hielo que sentía en sus venas, se derritiera. Sin embargo, ni la agonía de su proximidad pudo eliminar la frialdad que había en su corazón.

-Toda la noche me has eludido –le reprocho mientras se mecían al lento compás de la música-. Ahora que me pongo a pensar en esto, te puedo decir que no es nada mas esta noche, sino durante las dos últimas semanas.

-Es que he estado muy ocupada.

-Ese pretexto lo esgrimes cada vez que he querido pasar la noche contigo. ¿No crees que ya esta muy gastado?

Esa acusación fue el antídoto que necesitaba para superar el efecto que le causaba su presencia.

-¿Me acusas de mentir en cuanto a la cantidad de trabajo que he tenido hasta antes de esta noche?

-No te acuso de mentirme, pero creo con seguridad que inventas excusas para no verme.

-Me dijiste cuando vine aquí que las noches me pertenecían y que podía hacer lo que yo quisiera, a menos que necesitaras mis servicios. Escogí pasar las noches preparando lo necesario para esta fiesta y me sentía con libertad absoluta para hacerlo así.

-¡Maldición, Hermione! –Le murmuro al oído-. Después de aquel domingo, cuando fuimos al día de campo, supuse que habíamos llegado a una situación más amistosa.

-Después de aquél domingo me he dado cuenta de que nada ha cambiado –le corrigió con frialdad-. Las barreras que levantamos entre nosotros hace tanto tiempo, todavía se mantienen firmes y en su sitio en vez de derrumbarse.

-Tu no sabes lo que…

-¿Severus? –una voz melosa y familiar interrumpió su respuesta y lo obligo a detenerse, tanto del baile como de la replica-. Me prometiste bailar conmigo la última pieza, ¿recuerdas?

Aunque pareció por un momento como si Severus fuera a ignorarla, cambio de idea y otra vez su rostro se cubrió con esa mascara inescrutable cuando dijo:

-Si, lo prometí.

-¿Comprendes lo que quise decir? –le sonrió y se alejo para ver como tomaba en su brazos a Bellatrix y fue a recluirse en el silencio y soledad de su apartamento.

Se acostó, mas no pudo conciliar el sueño. Sus pensamientos eran como un agitado torbellino con solo dos temas que se suscitaban incansables en su mente. Uno era la frase que le mencionó esa noche en la cocina Bellatrix: _"Quiere al niño y se da perfecta cuenta de que Ferdie te necesita para poder ser feliz"_. La otra frase que la atormenta, era la que le dijo Ron: _"Todos lo trabajadores de Bordeaux tienen una gran simpatía y respeto hace ti y todavía se acuerdan como si fuera ayer, del comportamiento de Severus cuando te marchaste"._

Estas dos posiciones las desorientaron, si bien se mantenían unidas. Una le producía el instintivo deseo de cortar con todo y huir, en tanto que la otra la mantenía sujeta a sus obligaciones, como si estuviera anclada con firmeza. Sus pensamientos iban de una a otra en forma incansable y solo cuando se sintió agotada por completo, se pudo enfrentar a la solución obvia de su problema. Huir era un acto de cobardía y quedarse, requería una gran dosis de valor y esto era algo que nunca le había faltado.

Cuatro años antes se sintió infeliz y ya llevaba en su ser al hijo del hombre que la obligó a actuar así al ponerle un ultimátum. Huyo como una cobarde. Pero esta vez seria distinto, debía ser diferente.

Con esta decisión se durmió. Aunque ignoraba cuan pronto se pondría a prueba su decisión.

Cuando despertó el domingo por la mañana, el cielo estaba completamente cubierto de nubes y llovía. Era casi imposible de creerlo dado que por la noche, estuvo completamente despejado y las estrellas brillaban.

Ferdie, como la mayoría de los niños, se sintió muy molesto por tener que permanecer en el interior de la casa. La lluvia era fina y constante, tan fina que casi parecía rocío y, aunque no era una lluvia torrencial, no podía exponer a su hijo a que se enfermara. Sin otro atractivo, el niño se regreso a dormir después del almuerzo y Hermione pensaba hacer lo mismo cuando por medio de Salome recibió el mensaje de que Severus quería verla en su estudio.

Un llamado de él no era algo que se podía ignorar.

Severus se encontraba de pie frente a la ventana cuando Hermione llego al estudio. Le daba la espalda a la puerta y al parecer no se percato de su llegadaza hasta que dio unos golpecitos en la puerta para llamar su atención. Dio media vuelta. Vestía un pantalón oscuro y camisa abierta en el cuello, de color negro, parecía como si fuera el mismo demonio. Le hizo la señal de que entrara y cerrara la puerta. Así lo hizo, y se sintió un tanto alarmada al comprender que era como si se encerrara en la habitación con un demonio negro que la observaba con ojos malignos.

-Te tomaste mucho tiempo para venir –le reprocho y con gran dificultad, procurando dominar su cólera, Hermione le respondió:

-Vine en cuanto recibí el aviso.

Redujo la distancia que los separaba y su elevada estatura resultaba una amenaza. Se preparo para hacer una rápida retirada si fuera necesario.

-Dos domingos atrás te hice una proposición y creo que ya es tiempo suficiente para que me contestes.

-Si, supongo que te debo una respuesta.

-¿Y bien?

-Mi respuesta es no –le dijo con toda calma. La mandíbula de Severus se endureció.

-¿Puedo saber porque?

-No quiero caer en la misma situación de la que Salí hace años –le respondió irritada-. Me niego a ser usada como objeto, Severus. Ni siquiera en beneficio de la salud de Ferdie lo haré.

-¿De Ferdie? –dijo como un eco con la mirada asombrada, que la hubiera enloquecido si no fuera porque era conciente de la verdad.

-Si, de Ferdie –le replico con los ojos centelleantes de rabia y siguió perderlo. Sabes que te necesita a ti tanto como a mí y por eso pensaste que seria la gran idea que estuviéramos juntos otra vez –hizo una pausa para reír irónica frente a su rostro que se quedo petrificado, antes de continuar-. ¡Oh, si! Tus motivos son muy encomiables, pues tienes miedo de que me marche y me lleve a mi hijo con migo.

Un silencio mortal siguió a su explosiva exposición, pero después él estallo con tal violencia que la hizo estremecer y retroceder un paso.

-Ferdie permanecerá aquí, que es donde pertenece y puedo ser padre y madre para él si es necesario, por lo que no me importa ni un comino si tú te quedas o no.

Pese a que supo la verdad la noche anterior, y le resulto muy dolorosa, ahora le parecía insoportable viniendo de él y, en consecuencia, sintió que la invadía una palidez mortal.

-Ya veo que Bellatrix tenía razón, después de todo.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Bellatrix en esta discusión que es entre nosotros dos? –le pregunto furioso.

Solo entonces Hermione comprendió que había hablado de más. Como si hubiera pensado en voz alta. Se vio obligada a continuar.

-Tiene mucho que ver en esto. Anoche me aclaro algunas cosas que, aunque ya las sabia, no quería pensar en ellas. Ella se mostró muy alegre y complacida para estrellármelas en la cara. Me aseguro que único motivo por el que tú quieres reanudar nuestro matrimonio es Ferdie.

-Ya me doy cuenta –hablo con exasperante calma.

-Me complace que te des cuenta y te agradecería que no intentaras negar lo que ella dijo, haciéndome quedar como una mentirosa –le dijo enfrentándosele con la verdad como ella la veía-. Nunca te he importado, cuando me fui hace cuatro años, tu orgullo fue lo único que sufrió un golpe, pero ahora esta Ferdie y como dijiste hace un momento, no te importa ni un comino si me quedo o me marcho. Esto, Severus, es una prueba suficiente para mí.

-¡Hermione! –Grito trémulo por la ira, acercándose hacia ella, quien se encontraba alterada.

-¡No me toques! –Le grito retrocediendo hacia la puerta-. Y nunca vuelvas a estar siquiera cerca de mí. ¡Nunca!

Hizo un ademán de impaciencia pero se mantuvo en distancia.

-¡Escúchame por un momento!

-¡No, ahora tu eres quien me va a escuchar, Severus! –en sus frases estaba volcada toda la amargura y todos los sufrimientos que había soportado esos cuatro años y que en esta ocasión, se los lanzaba a la cara. Estaba pálida por la ira que tanto tiempo contuvo, pero continuo-. He tolerado todo lo que un se humano puede resistir, pero si piensas que me voy a marchar y dejarte a mi hijo, entonces tendrás que volverlo a pensar. Seré tu esclava, me destrozare las manos trabajando, si eso es lo que quieres, pero nunca vuelvas a esperar nada de mi de lo que puedas recibir de cualquier otro empleado en la hacienda.

-Hermione…

-¡Te odio y ahora vas a escucharme! ¡Te odio! –le grito con una demencia no acostumbrada.

Abrió la puerta y salio rápidamente, ahogada casi por los sollozos. Sin detenerse llego corriendo hasta su apartamento y, cuando estuvo en el centro de la sala, comprendió que no podía quedarse allí sentada después de la escena anterior.

Las llaves de su automóvil estaban encima del escritorio, las tomo al pasar. Se metió en el coche y se dispuso a poner en marcha el motor. Necesitaba huir hacia cualquier parte; necesitaba huir de ella misma. Deseaba reflexionar y no podía hacerlo estando en Bordeaux donde el pasado y el presente se habían unido con efectos torturadores y no podía soportar esa agonía.

Su auto, lento al principio, tomo mayor velocidad cuando paso frente a la casa principal. El camino hacia el arco de entrada le pareció interminable. No podía alejar de ella la horrible sensación de que en cualquier momento alguien saliera y le quisiera impedir que buscara el alivio de la lejanía. Por fortuna nadie se presento y experimento alivio al tomar la carretera hacia Stellenbosch*. No tenía especial motivo para dirigirse a la ciudad, lo único que quería era huir. Conducir su automóvil le ayudaba a razonar y ordenar sus pensamientos.

La lluvia se había calmado, pero las llantas aun resbalaban en el pavimento mojado. Los vehículos que se cruzaban le salpicaban el parabrisas, obligándola a emplear los limpiadores. No se encontraban numerosos autos en la carretera, por lo que imprimió mayor velocidad. El campo estaba verde y húmedo por las lluvias y hacia donde volviera la vista encontraba viñedos que crecían y prosperaban. Hermione no se fijo en nada de esto, solo se le representaba la cara de Severus con su actitud colérica y fría. _"Ferdie permanecerá aquí, que es donde pertenece y puedo ser padre y madre para él si es necesario, por lo que no me importa ni un comino si tu te quedas o no"_. Estas palabras le martilleaban en la cabeza constantemente.

"_No me importa ni un comino si tu te quedas o no…"_. Esta frase resumía su situación. Irse o quedarse… irse o quedarse… estas palabras la obstinaban. Era imprescindible tomar una decisión. Aunque resultara peor que el infierno, no podía irse otra vez. Tenia que quedarse por el bien de Ferdie; por el bien de todos y tal vez… tal vez en un futuro muy lejano, su destino fuera más benigno.

Sus pensamientos se encontraban a muchos kilómetros de distancia cuando un perro negro y enorme atravesó la carretera, exactamente frente a su coche. Reacciono por instinto. Freno con brusquedad desvío su automóvil para no atropellar al animal, pero las llantas patinaron en el asfalto mojado. El perro huyo ileso, pero Hermione no pudo controlar su automóvil. Tuvo la extraña sensación de que todo sucedía como "en cámara lenta"; en ese momento no sintió miedo. El auto, siguió su recorrido, aunque por la orilla opuesta de la carretera. Por fin dejo el pavimento y dio una vuelta.

Pareció que el mundo entero se le venia encima acompañado de ruidos de metal y cristales rotos. Milagrosamente el coche volvió a quedar sobre sus ruedas. Hermione se mantuvo inmóvil durante unos segundos. Astillas de cristal sen encontraban dispersas por todas partes y se asombró de que ella estuviera bien. Momentos mas tarde tuvo que entrar en acción por que las llamas empezaron a salir del capo. Trato de abrir las puertas, mas no lo consiguió por que quedaron obstruidas. Entonces comprendió que se encontraba atrapada sin escapatoria posible. Tampoco pudo abrir el cinturón de seguridad cuyo mecanismo se altero. Las llamas continuaban elevándose y acercándose a ella; el pánico la invadió cuando empezó a sentir el calor del fuego en su rostro.

Intento romper el cinturón de seguridad, sin conseguirlo. Pensaba que si pudiera liberarse de esta atadura, podría escapar por la parte superior de cualquiera de las puertas, puesto que los cristales estaban destrozados. El calor de las llamas ya era insoportable y su desesperación aumentaba.

-¡Espere, voy a ayudarla! –escucho que alguien le decía a su lado. Se volvió y se encontró con un hombre de largo cabello negro que se disponía a auxiliarla. El humo la asfixiaba casi por completo y no la dejaba hablar y el miedo también le impedía pronunciar palabra. Su salvador saco una gran navaja y se dispuso a cortar el cinturón. Poco después, la ayudo a salir entre cristales rotos. Una vez que estuvo de pie en la carretera, el desconocido le pregunto:

-¿Hay alguien mas en el interior?

-No –le respondió tosiendo.

-¡Cuidado! –le grito y sin perder tiempo corrió y la arrojo hacia el suelo alejándola del automóvil.

Una tremenda explosión hizo vibrar el suelo y el olor de la gasolina ardiendo y hule que se quemaba, se esparció por todas partes.

Cuando por fin pudo levantarse, pudo ver que su auto era solo llamas y humo. Entonces pensó con horror en lo que le pudo suceder a ella. Comenzó a temblar a sabiendas de que si no hubiera sido por la oportuna llegada de ese desconocido que estaba a su lado habría muerto calcinada. El la examinaba con cuidado y le pregunto:

-¿Tiene alguna herida?

-No… me parece que no –le contesto haciendo un gran esfuerzo por controlarse.

-Tuvo mucha suerte en escapar de la muerte, ¿se da cuenta de esto?

-Si –le respondió nerviosa-. Y se lo tengo que agradecer a usted.

Siguió la mirada de él que se dirigió hacia el automóvil en llamas y en silencio volvió a repetirse lo que él le dijo: había escapado de la muerte. Debía considerarse afortunada.

-Desde luego, su coche quedo inservible –le dijo como si a él también le afectara la perdida.

-Si, me imagino que ya no tiene reparación –le contesto.

Voces extrañas llegaban de varias partes y, cuando se volvió pudo ver que varios automóviles se habían detenido en las cercanías. Ansiosa de alejarse de allí cuanto antes, acepto la ayuda se su desconocido salvador mientras los curiosos continuaban observándolos a ambos.

-¿Me podría llevar hasta la hacienda Solitaire?

Solo entonces se percato de que se encontraba a corta distancia de los viñedos de Solitaire y le explico:

-Es que allí tengo amistades.

El hombre asintió y empezaron a alejarse de la gente que se había congregado y que les preguntaban los detalles del accidente. Se sitio agradecida de que se día se hubiera puesto unos pantalones holgados cuando descubrió que su salvador no viajaba en automóvil, si no, en una motocicleta.

-¿Nunca ha viajado en una de estas? –le pregunto, interpretando su mirada curiosa y un tanto intrigada.

-No, nunca.

Se mostró atento y le ayudo a colocarse y ajustarse el casco adicional que llevaba. Le explico en que sitio debería apoyar los pies y en que forma debía apoyarse en él.

-¿Me dijo hacienda Solitaire? –inquirió mientras ponía en marcha el aparato.

-Si –le respondió a gritos para que la pudiera escuchar a pesar del estruendo del motor-. Esta a menos de un kilómetro de aquí.

Se alejaron con rapidez de la escena del accidente que pudo haber terminado con su vida.

Fin del capitulo.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

En el próximo capitulo:

-No quise atormentarlo…

-… el destino quiso intervenir…

El automóvil de Bellatrix se encontraba frente a la casa…

…Es mejor que te marches…

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Gracias por leer.

Si tienen dudas o preguntas hágamelo saber y contestare todo lo que pueda.


	13. Chapter 13

Tuve mas de un contra tiempo, pero ¡hey!, solo fueron cuatro días.

Espero que disfruten.

**Capitulo 13**

Fic basado en la novela "**Volverás a mi**" de **Ivonne Whittal.**

Cuando Hermione vio los tejados góticos de Solitaire entre los árboles, le parecieron la más agradable y esplendorosa bienvenida de su existencia. En esos momentos empezaba a sentir los efectos posteriores de la experiencia que acababa de tener. Todo su cuerpo se estremecía, sentía ligeras magulladuras en uno de los hombros y en el pecho, como consecuencia de los esfuerzos que hizo para liberarse del cinturón de seguridad. En su frente tenia una ligera cortadura.

El estruendo del motor de la motocicleta debió llamar la atención de Luna, porque la puerta de roble se abrió antes que Hermione llamara.

-¡Hermione! –Exclamo preocupada.- ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿Qué ha sucedido?

Su mirada inquisitiva iba de su amiga al hombre de pie a su lado, pero fue esta quien le explico:

-Tuve un accidente con mi automóvil como a un kilómetro de aquí y este caballero, muy bondadosamente me ayudo y me trajo.

De inmediato Luna comprendió la situación, le tendió la mano al desconocido y los invito a los dos:

-Pasen ustedes.

-Yo no podré hacerlo. Tengo una cita en Stellenbosh y ya estoy un poco retrasado –declino la invitación y volteándose hacia Hermione con una mirada muy especial, le dijo-: Encantado de haberle servido.

Hermione trato de detenerlo, pero él dio media vuelta sin esperar más y partió sin que pudieran alcanzarlo.

-¡Oh, querida Luna! Ni siquiera pude preguntarle su nombre.

-Tranquila, me parece que le conozco; si no equivoco creo que su nombre es Sirius Black –murmuro tratando de consolarla y con afecto la tomo de un brazo.

-¿Black? –susurro intrigada.

-Me parece que un primo lejano de Bellatrix, según lo que he oído de Draco nunca se ha llevado bien con Severus. Ahora entra y descansa.

Hasta ese momento Hermione no podía pensar con cordura y la tranquilizo el que alguien se hiciera cargo de todo; en especial alguien tan eficiente como Luna. La condujo al baño y allí le ayudo para que se aseara un poco. Se sintió mucho mejor en cuanto se quito el polvo, pero su amiga no pensaba que eso fuera todo. Tomo un botiquín de primeros auxilios y, en silencio, le desinfecto la pequeña herida de la frente y cuando termino, la acompaño a la sala.

-Esto es lo que ordeno el doctor –le dijo con una sonrisa al ofrecerle una taza-. Tómalo y después me explicas todo lo ocurrido.

Obedeció en silencio y bebió la infusión bajo la mirada escrutadora de Luna, no le sorprendió el sabor a brandy mezclado con las hierbas. Todavía temblaba y comprendió entonces que tan delgada es la línea que separa la vida de la muerte. Recordó como quedo atrapada en el interior del coche sin poder liberarse y escapar. En ese momento podría yacer fría y sin vida a un lado de la carretera, o quizá calcinada en le interior del auto en llamas.

-No hay mucho que decir –le explico a su amiga con voz apagada y temblorosa, cuando Luna tomo la taza vacía de sus manos inseguras-. En realidad, todo fue culpa mía. Viajaba demasiado rápido a pesar del pavimento mojado y un perro se cruzo en mi camino. Trate de eludirlo y mi coche patinó, me salí del camino y se volcó el auto.

Al recordarlo, le pareció que volvía a vivir aquellos horrorosos momentos e incluso creyó sentir el calor del fuego que se aproximaba.

-Tuviste mucha suerte en quedar viva después de ese accidente.

Esa misma frase que le dijo Luna la obsesiono desde el momento en que fuera rescatada.

-No tendría ahora esa fortuna de no ser por el cinturón de seguridad que me mantuvo en el asiento y por el hombre, que me saco del auto. De lo contrario, ahora lamentarían mi muerte.

Volvió a sentir el calor e las llamas que salían del capo. Procuro dominarse y siguió narrando los acontecimientos.

-El coche empezó a arder y por más que intentaba liberarme del cinturón, no podía lograrlo, porque el mecanismo se quedo trabado durante el accidente. Si no hubiera sido por, Sirius ¿verdad? –Luna asintió-, que me trajo aquí y que llego oportunamente y corto la banda del cinturón de seguridad yo…

Se detuvo bruscamente, incapaz de continuar y Luna, incrédula, le pregunto.

-No me digas que tu automóvil se incendio.

Hermione asintió en silencio y después explico.

-Estallo en llamas pocos segundos después de que pude salir.

La trágica escena impresiono a Luna, quien estaba tan pálida que solo sus ojos eran la nota de color en su rostro.

-¡Oh, Dios mío! Es mejor que le avise a Severus para que sepa que estas aquí y a salvo.

-¡Por favor, no! –La detuvo Hermione-. Por lo menos, no todavía.

-Severus se preocupara cuando se entere de que no llegaste a donde te dirigías.

Lo negó con la cabeza. Sus manos crispadas estaban en su regazo.

-No iba a ninguna parte en especial y, además, creo que ni siquiera sabe que salí de la hacienda… ni creo que se preocupe por esto.

-¿Por qué?

-¡Oh, Luna! Siempre nunca he sido muy feliz, pero ahora, ahora…-se detuvo en su explicaron y después siguió-. Si no fuera por Ferdie, hubiera preferido morir en el incendio de mi automóvil.

-¡No digas eso!

-¿Qué otra razón puedo tener para vivir, si no es la de mi hijo? A Severus no le importo… Así me lo aseguro…

-¿Y a ti te interesa todavía?

-Creo que nunca he dejado de amarlo –le confeso, pero sus recuerdos volvieron a centrarse en la conversación que sostuvo con Severus-. Cuando le hice ver que él tenia miedo de perder a Ferdie, por que yo podía marcharme, me recalco que el sito de Ferdie estaba en Bordeaux, pero no le importaba ni un comino si yo me quedaba o no.

Casi un dolor físico pudo notársele cuando pronuncio esta frase y levanto la vista para ver a Luna.

-¡Hola! ¿Qué sucede aquí? –la voz de Draco interrumpió el pesado silencio que reino en la sala cuando entro.

-Hermione tuvo un accidente en su auto –le explico con toda calma su esposa y una expresión de asombro sustituyo su anterior sonrisa.

-Entonces, ¿era tu auto el que vi arder como a un kilómetro de aquí?

-Si.

-Querido, quiero que te quedes aquí con Hermione –le dijo a Draco con voz suave antes que este pudiera agregar palabra-. Creo que ya es tiempo de avisarle a Severus, le haré una llamada.

Aunque Hermione no estaba muy de acuerdo con esa proposición, asintió y se quedo en la sala con Draco.

-¿Qué sucedió? –le pregunto sentándose en el lugar en el que antes estuvo Luna.

Hermione le narro con brevedad el percance y la forma como llego a Solitaire. Entonces el sugirió:

-Creo que es indispensable que te examine el doctor. Puedes sufrir algunos golpes internos o algo similar.

-No es necesario Draco, muchas gracias. Tengo ligeros golpes y contusiones, pero me siento bien.

Draco no quiso insistir y pocos instantes después Luna regreso con una expresión muy especial en su rostro.

-Hable con Severus y viene en camino –explico sentándose en el brazo del sillón en el que estaba su esposo, a quien se dirigió-. Draco, quiero que en cuanto llegue te marches y me dejes el resto a mí.

-¿Qué malicioso plan has elaborado, Luna?

-La realidad es que no tengo ningún plan hasta que llegue Severus. Entones veré que hacer.

-¿Qué te dijo? –cuestiono Hermione.

-Muy poco, pensó que perdiste la vida.

-¡Que! –exclamo consternada.

-¡Por el amor de Dios Luna! ¿Qué le dijiste? –interrogo Draco.

-No mucho, de verdad.

-Debiste mencionar algo que lo obligo a suponer esa atrocidad –insistió Draco.

-Le dije que Hermione sufrió un accidente y que su auto se incendio pues se volcó –explico con toda calma y a continuación agrego-: Antes que pudiera asegurarle que Hermione se encontraba bien, formulo un sin fin de preguntas, sin darme la oportunidad de aclararle la situación.

-¿Qué te dijo? –Inquirió Hermione.

-Me pregunto donde estabas, y, por supuesto, le informe que aquí. Solo cuando insistió en que no te movieran de aquí antes de que él llegara para verte me di cuenta de que daba por muerta.

-Y tú le dejaste que pensara lo peor –le reprocho Draco.

-No pude sacarlo de su error por que corto la comunicación.

-¡Luna! –La exasperación de Draco tenía ya un ligero asomo de malicia cuando siguió hablando-. Las cosas que a veces haces me desconciertan.

-No quise atormentarlo, sin embargo, es una forma de que Hermione compruebe que tanto le importa a él –argumento Luna, convencida.

-Jugaste con fuego –le advirtió Draco, mientras que en su interior Hermione sintió compasión por Severus.

-Pero ese juego lo inicio él al suponer equivocadamente que Hermione estaba muerta y no me dio la oportunidad de aclararle la situación.

Con repentino temor Hermione intervino.

-Luna, pero…

-Cálmate –la interrumpió-. El destino quiso intervenir en tu ayuda y, si no me equivoco, pronto podrás conocer la verdad.

"¡La verdad!"… pensó sarcástica, "Ya la conocía y la única reacción que podía esperar de Severus seria su actitud brusca y hostil que desde ahora la hacia estremecer"

-Estaré en el estudio, por si me necesitas –dijo Draco poniéndose de pie, pero cuando cruzo cerca de su esposa, esta le tomo la mano y se la oprimió cariñosamente.

-Gracias Draco.

-Creo que estas loca, pero todavía te amo.

Salio y dejo a Luna y Hermione en la sala. Ellas se veían una a la otra en silencio. Después Luna sonrío a su amiga para infundirle ánimos y le dijo:

-Lo que nos queda por hacer es esperar que llegue.

Esperar… ¿Esperar que?... se preguntaba Hermione con tristeza. Empezó otra vez a llover, con una lluvia fina que humedeció y empaño los cristales de las ventanas. Hermione estaba tensa y nerviosa al continuar pensando en la terrible experiencia por la que acaba de pasar, pero Luna procuró sostener la conversación. El té todavía estaba caliente y sirvió sendas tasas para ellas.

El ruido de un automóvil que se aproximaba a gran velocidad pudo escucharse, Luna se puso de pie con rapidez y Hermione sintió que una especie de terror la invadía.

-Debe ser Severus –comento la rubia, encaminándose a la ventana para observar. En cuanto pudo verlo, le confirmo-. Si, es él.

-¡Luna!

Hermione se puso de pie como impulsada por resortes, pero la mano de su amiga la contuvo al instante y sin ceremonia alguna la obligo a sentarse.

-Pase lo que pase, sostén la calma.

¿Calma? ¿Cómo podría volver a tener calma alguna vez?

Su mirada siguió a Luna cuando salio de la sala y dejo la puerta ligeramente abierta de modo que pudiera escuchar sin ser vista, lo que ocurría en el vestíbulo.

-¿Dónde esta? –cuestiono Severus y los nervios de Hermione casi se destrozaron en cuanto se dio cuenta de que abrían la puerta.

-Aquí esta –dijo Luna.

Escucho pasos fuertes y apresurados que se aproximaban ella y, de súbito ella se relajo. Apareció Severus y la joven se pregunto si realmente era él.

Su palidez contrastaba con la negrura de su camisa, aun más de lo habitual y su cabello estaba revuelto y desordenado, como si se lo hubiera mesado en varias ocasiones. Sus ojos parecieron incendiarla en cuanto la vio.

-¡Hermione! –su nombre salio de sus labios con un tono extraño en él y después se arrodillo junto a ella.

Sus manos siempre enérgicas y seguras, ahora temblaban mientras la palpaban, como si quisiera cerciorarse de que estaba viva.

-¿Estas herida?

-Unas pocas raspaduras y ligeros golpes pero no, no estoy herida. –le contesto casi en un murmullo, incapaz de apartar sus ojos del hombre que tenia a sus pies.

-¿Estas segura?

-Si, estoy segura.

Con la punta de sus dedos toco ligeramente la lesión en la frente y, con gran ansiedad le cuestionó:

-¿Querías… Ibas a?...

-¿A suicidarme? –completo la pregunta que él no se atrevió a formular- No, no pensaba hacerlo.

El suspiro de alivio transformó su rostro haciéndole desaparecer la angustia.

-¡Hermione!... –las manos de Severus estrecharon las suyas, pero hubo una pregunta que la cautivo-: ¿Puedes regresar a casa conmigo?

Nunca lo había visto despojado de su actitud arrogante y autosuficiente. Casi le dolió verlo así e hincado a sus pies. Hubo una ocasión en la que quiso verlo de esa manera, pero ahora no.

-Iré a la casa contigo –le dijo con voz entrecortada y otra vez ese aspecto de alivio que observo en su rostro, la conmovió.

La ayudo a ponerse de pie y la sostuvo por el codo para impulsarla a salir de la sala.

Luna había permanecido con discreción a un lado y cuando se dirigían hacia la salida, Severus exclamo:

-¡Gracias por tu ayuda!

-Fue un placer.

El regreso a Bordeaux se hizo en silencio y cuando cruzaron los restos del auto incendiado, la única reacción de Severus fue crispar sus manos en el volante.

¿Se imaginaria cosas que no existían? ¿Podría interpretar la forma en la que él se comporto como una prueba de que si le interesaba ella? ¿No tendría otra explicación?

El automóvil de Bellatrix se encontraba frente a la casa de Severus cuando llegaron a la hacienda por lo que Hermione sintió que sus ilusiones se desvanecían y se convertían en cenizas. Le lanzo una mirada a Severus, pero su expresión no le dio ningún indicio ni de sus pensamiento ni se su reacción. Dejaron el auto cercano a la entrada de la casa y él la ayudo a que descendiera. Caminaron en silencio hacia la casa y cuando entraron en ella, Bellatrix se levanto de uno de los sillones de la sala y corrió para arrojarse en los brazos de él.

-¡Querido, te he esperado durante siglos! ¿En donde estabas? –por encima del hombro alcanzo a ver a Hermione que observaba y se mantenía en silencio. Al verla, su alegría se transformo en el más claro y venenoso gesto de envidia-. ¡Oh, has estado con _ella_!

Hermione se mantuvo inmóvil, como petrificada, esperando que la escena que tantas veces tuvo que aguantar, se repitiera, mas no fue así.

Severus se aparto de los brazos de Bellatrix.

-Es mejor que te marches a tu casa, quiero estar a solas con mi esposa.

-¿Tu esposa? –Cuestiono desdeñosa, lanzando miradas cargadas de veneno hacia Hermione-. ¿Cómo puedes llamarla así después que te abandono sin decirte siquiera que esperaba un hijo tuyo?

-Hermione se fue de la casa en condiciones adversas y yo estaba tan ciego que no me di cuenta de que era por culpa mía –le respondió co firmeza en tanto que Hermione casi no podía creerlo-. Ahora, te sugiero que hagas las cosas como te digo, Bellatrix. Ve a tu casa y déjame a solas con mi esposa.

-Tu sabes que no me puedes tratar de esta forma –le reclamo alterada-. No puedes tratarme de esta forma. ¡Ya lo sabes!

-Si quieres ser bienvenida en esta casa en el futuro, te aconsejo que me obedezcas –la advertencia de Severus fue calmada pero firme y Hermione se quedo asombrada al ver que la actitud histérica de Bellatrix desaparecía de inmediato.

-Muy bien, ¡me iré! ¿No estas molesto conmigo?

-No, no estoy enfadado contigo.

Asintió en silencio y salio de la casa; pocos momento después se pudo escuchar el estruendo de un motor que se alejaba de la hacienda

Hermione se sintió confusa y asombrada por lo que acababa de presenciar. Desde lo más profundo de su subconsciente, trataba de encontrar una explicación para la conducta de Bellatrix y en cuanto la encontró la desecho y pensó que era ridícula.

Severus la condujo a un sillón y ella le envío una mirada curiosa.

-Le pediste que se marchara y ella se marcho… como si fuera una niña.

-Eso es ella, una niña –le confirmo, arreglándose un poco sus cabellos con las manos. Después preparo dos bebidas para ambos.

-Pero ya tiene… ¿Cuántos… treinta?

-Si, ya cumplió treinta años, pero su forma de actuar y de pensar, a veces son infantiles. Sufre un ligero mal en el cerebro desde el nacimiento. Su capacidad de aprender, no resulto afectada, pero su conducta si y actúa en ocasiones de forma infantil y compulsiva.

-Ya comprendo –murmuro, al tiempo que aceptaba la copa que le ofreció Severus.

Severus permaneció de pie. Vacío su copa en dos tragos y regreso a dejarla vacía para dedicarse a caminar por la sala, mientras le explicaba.

-Cuando mis padres murieron, dejaron Bordeaux prácticamente en ruina y el padre de Bellatrix me ayudo para salir del atolladero. Le debo a Cygnus Black una enorme gratitud. Nunca le podré devolver todo lo que hizo por mi y por eso decidí ayudar a Bellatrix en todo lo posible, aliviándole a su padre la pesada carga. Por alguna extraña razón, parece que ella tiene más confianza en mí que en él y por eso es que en cuanto tiene alguna dificultad, viene presurosa conmigo. Soy el único que puede controlar su conducta y frenar sus caprichos infantiles y necesito continuar así hasta que haya quien me supla.

Lo que no le dijo, tal vez por que no estaba seguro, era que Bellatrix estaba enamorada de él, pero Hermione pensó que no era el momento mas adecuado para hacérselo comprender.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste todo esto antes? –le pregunto con mucha tranquilidad, comprendiendo, por fin, la extraña relación que había entre su esposo y aquella mujer.

-Orgullo tonto y obstinado, sobre todo –reconoció-. Cuando confías en alguien no tienes por que dudar de su conducta. Eso es lo que yo pensaba, pero me di cuenta de que estaba equivocado. La confianza es algo que nace y crece con el tiempo, gracias a la vida en común.

-También sucedió que yo era muy joven e inexperta… y un tanto alocada.

-Si, talvez… -acepto, reanudando su incansable caminar de un lado a otro-. Pero yo soy mayor y debí tener mejor juicio. Debí reconocer que una esposa es una persona que no nada mas debe aceptar todo lo que su esposo haga, como lo hizo mi madre.

¿Adonde conducía todo esto? ¿Qué significado tenia?

-¿Sabias que te busque intensamente durante casi mas de un año sin lograr encontrarte, hasta que me vi obligado a desistir? –La pregunta de Severus fue como una intrusa en los pensamientos de Hermione.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Porque pronto comprendí lo tonto que había sido y quise que regresaras. Como no te pude encontrar, deseaba que tú, por voluntad propia, quisieras volver a mí.

Ardía la llama de la esperanza a pesar de que ella intentaba apagarla.

-¿Pensabas que yo regresaría después del ultimátum que me pusiste de que si me marchaba, jamás intentara regresar?

-Ansiaba que comprendieras que aquella frase la dije sin pensar, cegado por la cólera.

Levanto la vista para mirarlo con duda.

-No te encontraste muy contento el día que me encontraste en Solitaire.

-Volver a verte me causo un impacto tremendo porque reviví la angustia que padecí en todos aquellos meses de inútil búsqueda. Además el descubrimiento de que yo tenía un hijo, hizo que todo mi poder de raciocinio se convirtiera en una tormenta casi incontrolable –le explico con un gesto de abatimiento-. En ese momento, lo que salio a flote fue, nada más, mi gran deseo de venganza. Vengarme de todo lo que sufrí con tu ausencia. Pero el deseo, la sed de venganza es como el aguijón de un escorpión, que se vuelve contra uno mismo.

Nunca, ni siquiera durante su primer encuentro habían hablado ambos con tanta franqueza y Hermione estaba resulta a no desperdiciar esta oportunidad.

-¿Piensas que tu fuiste el único que sufrió?

-Pensar con cordura ha resultado imposible en estos últimos meses. Me encontraba convertido en hombre y bestia, una especie de "Doctor Jekyll y Señor Hyde". Te odiaba con todas mis fuerzas, pero al mismo tiempo te deseaba y necesitaba tenerte junto a mí. Por eso quise herirte y humillarte aunque cuando lo lograba, lo único que me sucedía, era que todo lo que te hacia era como si me lo hiciera a mi mismo. ¡Dios mío, Hermione!, nunca llegarías a comprender bien el infierno en el que me he debatido durante los meses que me dedique a buscarte por cielo, mar y tierra. Recorrí todos lo hospitales y depósitos de cadáveres de muchas ciudades.

Se contemplaron en silencio y Hermione sintió el impulso de arrojarse a sus brazos, pero todavía quedaban muchas cosas por aclarar. Tomo otra gran sorbo de brandy e hizo un gesto de repugnancia por la fuerza de su sabor. Ya no podría tomar ni una gota más. Dejo su copa, se puso de pie y de dedico a observar a través de la ventana la lluvia que continuaba cayendo.

-Tenia muy poco dinero cuando llegue a Ciudad del Cabo –empezó a narrar lo recuerdos de aquellos trágicos días que vivió al marcharse de Bordeaux-. Apenas lo suficiente para pagar unas cuantas noches en una modesta casa de pensión. Por lo tanto, vendí mi automóvil al primero que me lo quiso comprar.

-También trate de encontrarte con los datos de tu auto, pero después de aquella casa de pensión y del comprador, las huellas se perdieron misteriosamente y por completo.

-Era muy difícil para mí encontrar trabajo en aquel tiempo y ya me sentía desesperada –continuo, casi sin darse cuenta de que Severus hablo. Siguió narrando aquellos sufrimientos de esa etapa de su vida-. Por fin, el doctor Dumbledore se apiado de mí y me consiguió trabajo en un hogar para madres solteras lo cual me resulto muy conveniente por que se incluía una habitación para mí como parte de mi salario. Allí nació Ferdie y fueron tan bondadosos conmigo que me permitieron continuar trabajando, hasta que por fin pude encontrar un empleo más apropiado en una empresa de ingeniería. Ya podía llevar a mi hijo a una guardería y, mientras yo progresaba, él pudo pasar después a un jardín de niños. Yo ascendí de simple mecanógrafa a la secretaria de uno de los directores de la compañía.

-Hermione… -le hablo detrás de ella, pero apenas pudo darse cuenta de esto a causa de la emoción que la embargaba al narrarle los sufrimientos, las angustias y miserias que tuvo que soportar.

-No es fácil vivir bajo el peso de un sentimiento constante de culpa –las lagrimas le nublaban por momentos la visión-. Debí decirte que estaba embarazada, pero no lo pude hacer porque, cuando llegue a la casa en aquella ocasión, te encontré en el estudio con Bellatrix. Quise escribirte después que ya había nacido Ferdie, pero tuve mucho miedo de que me hicieras volver nada más por el bienestar de tu hijo y no pude hacerlo… simplemente, no lo pude hacer.

-¡Hermione!... –puso las manos en los delicados hombros de ella y la hizo volver el rostro para que lo enfrentara, sus ojos se clavaron en los de ella con ternura y exclamo-. ¡Te amo, Hermione!

Sintió que le faltaba la respiración.

-Eso… Eso… nunca me lo dijiste.

-Hay palabras y frases que difícilmente puede pronunciar un hombre que, como yo se desarrollo en la creencia de que ese sentimiento no existe –sus manos acariciaron con ternura el rostro femenino, mientras que con los pulgares enjugaba las lágrimas que resbalaban por las mejillas de Hermione-. Ahora creo que mis padres se odiaban mutuamente casi desde el mismo día en el que se casaron y así siguieron hasta que murieron. Con frecuencia me he preguntado cual fue la causa por la que decidieron casarse, pero supongo que nunca encontrare la respuesta.

-Oh, Severus –suspiro con una mezcla de compasión y de una alegría indescriptible.

Los labios de Severus encontraron los de ella, y esta lo abrazo por la cintura. Ahora sabía que le pertenecía y un calido sentimiento de felicidad la invadió.

-Pequeña como eres, tienes una fuerza incalculable –le dijo con una sonrisa-. Hiciste pedazos todas mis creencias, todas mis ideas anteriores quedaron hechas añicos desde el día que te encontré desconsolada en la carretera, sin saber que hacer con eso que con muy buena voluntad llamabas automóvil.

Hermione movió la cabeza. Sus ojos brillaban iluminados por ese sentimiento incomparable que la inundaba por completo: la dicha.

-No puedo creerlo.

-Debes hacerlo, Hermione. Mi gran amor por ti esta aquí –tomo una de las manos de su esposa y la llevo a su pecho para que percibiera el latir de su corazón-. Siéntelo y aprende a conocerlo porque no te puedo asegurar que te lo diga con mucha frecuencia.

Latía con fuerza aquel corazón bajo su mano y, sin poderse contener, se lazo otra vez entre sus brazos y busco ansiosa su boca con un beso voraz que la estremecían hasta lo mas profundo de su ser. En él había un gran deseo, súbitamente él se aparto y beso sus cabellos sedosos y fragantes.

-¡Oh, Dios! –la aprisionó entre sus brazos con tanta fuerza que ella se sobre salto.

-¿Qué hay de malo?

-Creo que nuca podré explicarte con precisión como me sentí cuando Luna me hablo para avisarme sobre tu accidente. Pensé que estabas muerta.

-Olvida eso ya –le pidió con voz suave, procurando también ella alejar de su mente todo lo sucedido. Al verle el rostro contraído por la angustia comprendió que solo había una forma de hacer que lo olvidara. Atrajo hacia ella su cabeza con gran ternura y lo beso suavemente.

Severus la tomo en sus brazos sin dejar de besarla y la llevo al sofá. La deposito allí y la aprisionó con su cuerpo. Paso un cierto tiempo antes que Hermione pudiera pensar con coherencia.

-Oigo risas y canciones o ¿es que estoy muy impresionada todavía? –le pregunto con voz apagada por que sus labios se apoyaban contra su cuello. Severus se separo un poco y le sonrió.

-La gente de aquí tiene, a veces, extraños poderes, si quieres puedes llamarlo _magia _y creo que en esta ocasión presintieron que volverías a mi.

-_Y el valle tendrá ecos de risas…_ -murmuro, repitiendo las labras que en una ocasión le dijo Salome.

-Es algo extraño e increíble.

-Sin embargo, es cierto –le comento sonriente. Levanto sus manos para acariciarle el cabello-. De ahora en adelante, el valle tendrá siempre ecos de risas y de alegría y te juro que así será siempre.

Entre abrió los labios por la presión sensual de los de él y las caricias que aquellas manos ávidas hacían en todo su cuerpo eran como una sinfonía incomparable.

-¿Qué están haciendo? –la voz de Ferdie interrumpió el éxtasis en el que se encontraban.

-¡Oh, no! –murmuro retirando sus labios de los de Severus para volver la vista hacia su hijo.

-Estoy enamorando a tu madre –le informo Severus con cierto tono de burla-. Ahora ¡márchate!

-Nada mas preguntaba –replico indignado el niño. Dio media vuelta y antes de salir agrego-: La gente grande hace a veces cosas extrañas.

-Hay tiempo y lugar para cada cosa –aclaro Severus con tono adusto, procurando calmar su deseo-, y ahora no es tiempo, ni es la ocasión ni el sito apropiados para que pueda demostrarle mi amor a mi esposa. Ya tendremos tempo suficiente después, en cuanto te hayas repuesto de la tremenda impresión del accidente.

Hermione se sonrojo por la mirada provocativa de Severus. Se puso de pie y la ayudo a hacer lo mismo. Había una incitación para que ella le ofreciera otra vez sus labios entreabiertos y conteniendo la respiración, él la atrajo a sus brazos y la volvió a besar con gran pasión.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que salieran de la casa para ir en busca de Ferdie.

Bellatrix continúo sus visitas a Bordeaux, mas se hicieron menos frecuentes hasta desaparecer, cuando comprendió que Hermione había regresado a su hogar para quedarse en definitiva. También durante ese periodo Hermione y Severus se convirtieron en verdaderos esposos y compañeros.

Para el verano de ese año, Hermione le confirmo las consecuencias maravillosas de su reunión: una vida nueva empezaba a desarrollarse dentro de ella. La alegría de Severus fue toda una revelación que ella no podría olvidar jamás. Él muy pocas veces le decía con palabras su sentimiento, como en una ocasión le anticipo. Sin embargo, las palabras sobraban cuando los hechos eran elocuentes.

En ocasiones, por las noches, cuando Hermione se encontraba entre los brazos protectores de Severus, podía escuchar en la distancia el sonido alegre de ecos de risas y melodías. Entonces, ella se acercaba mas al corazón del hombre que ahora le brindaba una vida plena de felicidad.

**Fin**

**¡Atención! ¡Atención! ¡Atención! **

Y aquí estamos, después de tanto tiempo.

Quiero agradecerles a todos y todas, quienes me han acompañado desde el principio, y aquellos que se han unido en el transcurso hasta el final. Ha sido para mi todo un honor poder llevarles esta maravillosa historia de Ivonne Whittal; "Volverás a mi".

Gracias por sus comentarios y gran paciencia en estos trece capítulos, ciento seis páginas y tres años y medio. Gracias


End file.
